Threads of Maybes and Might Have Beens
by Queen Nan
Summary: They can't fight destiny, but just maybe he's on their side.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Threads of Maybes and Might Have Beens

Author: Queen Nan

Rating: M, For Language and other sad things… and possibly sexy times.

Summary: You can't fight Destiny. But just maybe he's on their side.

A.N. Ok so this story has been rolling around my brain for a while dying to come out. When you get to the end of this chapter you may be furious but I ask that you have faith.

* * *

**January 17, 2011**

Monday

8:20 A.M.

Kurt shifted nervously as Karofsky made his way down the hall. The hockey player had a 44 oz. slushie in his hand and was scanning the hallway for a suitable target. Kurt took in the students in the hall and realized that he was the only real target. He darted across the hall and burst into the girls' restroom, sighing as he entered and made his way to the mirror to make sure his hair was in place. He caught a flash of pink in the reflection and sighed.

"Rachel?" The ugly pink eyesore that Rachel called a backpack was propped against one of the stall doors. The glee Diva wasn't his choice for company but at least he wouldn't be alone. He was met with silence.

"Rachel? You ok?" Silence again. He might have frowned if he wasn't afraid of premature wrinkles.

"Rach?"

He turned, eyed the stall door, and scoffed. One of the Cheerios had probably stolen Rachel's bag and hidden it. He debated grabbing it to give it back to Rachel but decided against it; The Diva was lucky it hadn't been stuck in the toilet. The bell rang and Kurt sighed again. He adjusted his bag and flounced out of the bathroom.

* * *

9:36 A.M.

…

* * *

12:06 P.M.

Kurt hustled into the girls' restroom followed closely by Mercedes. There were two other girls in the restroom and Kurt very briefly wondered if he should be concerned about his masculinity seeing as neither girl batted an eyelash at his presence. He decided a second later that his masculinity could take one for the team; the boys' restrooms were disgusting.

"I cannot wait for Glee! I finally have a solo." Mercedes smiled as she spoke.

"You deserve it." Kurt pulled out a compact and checked his hair in the back. Puck had ruffled his hair in history and Kurt had to make sure that he hadn't done much damage. He caught the flash of pink again and sighed.

"Rachel still hasn't found her backpack." Mercedes turned and shook her head at his words.

"How long has it been here?" She asked curiously.

"It was here before class this morning." Kurt said with a shrug.

Mercedes eyed the bag.

"Should we take it?"

Kurt snapped the compact shut and replied, "No but if we see her we'll tell her where it is. I'm not lugging that ugly thing around."

"Me neither." Mercedes said with a laugh as the two linked arms and headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

3:45 P.M.

The Glee girls plus Kurt filed into the restroom as Mr. Schue had instructed them to change for their rehearsal. Kurt was in his clothes in less than a minute, completely unconcerned with the girls surrounding him. He adjusted his shirt and smoothed his pants and smirked as Santana growled.

"Stop hijacking the damn stall Stubbles!" Santana hammered on that same stall where the pink backpack remained.

"She isn't in there. Someone hid her backpack in here." Kurt snapped over Santana's snarls.

Santana scowled and muttered, "I love the handicapped stall. Lots of room." She smirked at her last words and eyed Brittany. The blonde giggled and chucked her pants.

The girls moved quickly to change. As they got ready to leave Brittany bent down to pick up her pants and smiled, "Hi Rachel!"

"She isn't here Britt." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes, his tone earning him a dirty look from Santana.

Brittany looked confused.

"Yes she is." She knocked on the stall door, "Hey Rachel." There was no reply. Brittany's face fell, quietly she asked Santana, "Is she mad at me?"

"No one is ever mad at you Britt." Santana said in a soothing voice as she stalked forward.,

"Man hands!"

Silence.

She smashed her fist against the door.

"I'm going to kick your ass for ignoring me Berry." She scowled even harder and muttered, "Whatever."

"Rachel, just because I got the solo doesn't mean you need to sulk all day!" Mercedes said, following Santana's gaze.

There was no reply.

Quietly Tina spoke up.

"M-maybe she's sick?"

Mercedes' face softened.

"Mama are you ok?"

Silence yet again.

"Oh for god's sake!"Quinn said with a huff. She bent down to peer under the door and froze.

"Santana, Kick in the door." Her voice was shaking.

"Q…?" Santana started.

Quinn shot up and all but shrieked, "Kick in the damn door!"

Santana reared back and slammed her foot into the door, wincing slightly. The flimsy lock gave way almost immediately and Quinn pushed past Santana. The door swung open with a bang and Quinn rushed in.

"Rachel!" She was on her knees a second later. "Rachel!" The tiny glee Diva was curled in the fetal position. Her eyes were closed and her hands and feet were bound with duct tape. There were two lengths of duct tape slapped across her mouth.

"Jesus!" Santana caught sight of the songbird and shot forward. The rest of the girls poured in and stared.

"Call an ambulance!" Quinn ordered as her hands hovered over Rachel. She steeled herself and spoke, "Help me get this crap off of her."

Santana nodded and dropped down next to Quinn. Behind them Mercedes flipped open her phone. They could hear Mercedes as she called 911 asked for an ambulance.

Kurt watched as the two Cheerios tried to remove the tape. It seemed to take an eternity but finally Quinn was able to free the diva's hands and then gently removed the tape from her mouth.

As Santana freed her feet Quinn spoke, "Rachel? Come on Rachel wake up." She placed her hand on Rachel forehead and stilled.

From behind Mercedes spoke, "The ambulance will be here in five minutes."

Kurt watched as Quinn's eyes watered.

"Quinn?" He didn't want to know but…

Quinn was silent until Santana spoke.

"Q?"

"She's cold."

* * *

A.N. 2: So yeah. Read and Review. Next Chapter will be up in a week. Maybe sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read Me!**

**A.N. I really didn't intend to update so soon but I got excited. So here you go.**

**A.N.2. Remember... have faith.**

**A.N.3 Also thank you to all who read. And to all who commented. **

ALSO! I suck for not doing this earlier: Thank you so much to my Beta** _whysoseriouzz . _**You rock my dear!

* * *

**Monday January 17, 2011**

**4:00 P.M.**

The girls were huddled in the bathroom when the paramedics arrived. They had tried exiting the bathroom but the thought of leaving Rachel alone on the floor was unbearable. The two EMTs bustled in and started asking questions.

"What happened?"

No one answered him.

"Girls!" The blond EMT's voice was loud and impatient.

"She was tied up. We… we found her in the stall." Surprisingly it was Tina who managed to speak.

The brunette EMT had strapped a mask to Rachel's nose and mouth and had his head bent to her chest. He started talking to her in gentle voice.

"Come on honey. Let's wake up."

The EMT who had spoken to the group reached out a hand, "Jake…" His voice was sad. "She's cold."

The young man whose hand was still working the breathing mask stopped. He hung his head and nodded.

"The first D.O.A. is always hard Jake." Jake's partner said as he stood. He pressed a button on the radio on his shoulder, "This is emergency response team zero-three."

His radio crackled to life, "Go ahead zero-three."

He sighed, "We have a D.O.A. here at McKinley High School. Young girl, probably about sixteen…"

"Seventeen." Mercedes looked surprised to hear her own voice.

The EMT nodded at the glee kids and continued, "Seventeen. She looks like she was tied up. We're here in the girls' restroom in the east wing near the auditorium."

His radio crackled and popped again, "Ok zero-three, we're sending a couple of units out to you. Follow homicide procedure."

"Roger." The EMT dropped his hand and turned to the girls. He stepped forward, "Ok you six will have to stay put until the police arrive so that they can ask some questions, alright?"

Santana spoke for the group, "Yeah…"

Jake came forward, "Was she you're your friend?"

"Rachel is nice." Brittney quietly replied.

"Was…" A voice corrected.

The group turned to stare at Quinn and the former Cheerio bristled, "What?"

The older EMT straightened, "Jake, go speak to the principal, the school needs to be cleared out."

Santana snorted, "Coach Sylvester won't like that."

Mercedes snapped back, "Screw her." The Diva wrapped her arms around herself, "Rachel is… gone and you're worried about what Ms. Sylvester will do if practice is canceled?"

The Latina's eyes narrowed, "No! I just…"

A small voice interrupted, "San?" Santana and the rest of the group turned to look at Brittany.

"Yeah Britt?" Santana's voice had grown kind and soft.

"I think I am going to cry now." The tall blonde's eyes watered almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth and a moment later Santana's arms wrapped around her friend.

The older EMT ordered, "Go Jake." Jake hurried out of the room and the remaining EMT turned his attention back to the kids, "My name is Frank, why don't you kids tell me a little bit about Rachel while we wait for the police ok?"

"She was our Glee Captain…" Tina started.

Frank nodded, "You are all in Glee?"

Mercedes replied, "Yeah, Rachel is our… was our star."

"She could sing huh?" Frank turned to look at the little Diva's body, which was still curled on the floor.

Brittany responded in a firm voice, "Better than anyone in the whole world."

"Do you know..." Kurt started.

Frank tilted his head, "Know what son?"

"When did… when did she die?" Kurt's voice was choked and higher than usual.

Frank shook his head, "No way to know that until the M.E. gets here."

Kurt's shoulders slumped.

Overhead the loudspeaker crackled, "Would all McKinley students still remaining on campus please exit the building in an orderly fashion." Principal Figgins' voice sounded strained from what they could tell.

Silence enveloped the group as the minutes ticked by. Finally the door swung open and a balding man lumbered in followed by two men in police uniforms.

"Heya Frank!" The balding man's voice boomed in the silent restroom causing most of the kids to wince.

"Detective Hillburn." Frank's voice was not jovial in the slightest.

The detective made his way in and the smile was wiped of his face the moment he took in Rachel's tiny body.

The big man growled, "Son of a bitch…"

Frank looked surprised, "Detective?"

Hillburn drew out a handkerchief, "Her daddy is on the force." His eyes widened as he turned to the two uniforms, "Go out there and make sure Phil doesn't come in here and see his baby girl like this."

The two uniformed men turned sharply and exited the room.

Kurt asked, "Rachel's dad is a cop?"

Hillburn replied, "Man used to be my partner." The big man took the radio for his belt and barked into it, "Someone get that damned M.E. in here on the double. This is being treated as a murder."

The big man made his way into the stall and crouched down, his eyes narrowed, "She was duct taped?"

"Yes sir." Quinn answered him.

His hands curled into fists as he stared at Rachel. He stood, "Why don't we get you kids out of here." He motioned towards the door.

No one budged.

Hillburn's face started to harden, "This isn't some after school special, and I won't have a bunch of rubber-neckers making that little girl a spectacle."

Santana took a step forward, prepared to get into the detective's face, "We aren't making her a spectacle. Rachel was our team mate."

Quietly, Tina spoke "She-she shouldn't b-be alone."

Hillburn's scowl melted, "I…"

Frank spoke up, "I'll stay with her ok kids?"

The group eyed him as Brittany spoke, "Ok but, just be nice ok?"

Frank's eyes were sincere, "I'll take care of your captain."

Hillburn sighed and led the kids out of the restroom. He led them from the school and out into the parking lot.

He shouted, "Wiggs!" A uniformed police officer jogged up. "Take these kids' statements."

"Hillburn?" Wiggs asked as the big man turned to go back into the school.

"Yeah?" He paused.

"Is… is it really little Berry?" The young officer's face was filled with dread.

Hillburn nodded, "Yeah Wiggs, it's little Berry." He resumed his path into the school, falling into step with a man that had Lima County M.E. stitched into his coat. One younger woman followed the two men.

Mercedes asked the officer, "Can we talk to our friends so that they know what is going on?"

Wiggs shook his head, "Statements first. Gotta do this by the book."

The kids nodded and waited their turn. Wiggs started with Mercedes.

* * *

**5:05 P.M.**

It took nearly forty-five minutes to get their statements down and after they had been given the group was still being held. The girls and Kurt could see their team as well as the Cheerios lined up, waiting to find out what was going on. The six students were still near the door when Hillburn finally emerged. He made a beeline for Wiggs.

He snapped, "Is Phil here?"

Wiggs shook his head, "No sir, two of the boys radioed the chief and he talked to Phil, told him to pick up Eli before coming out."

Hillburn winced, "Eli'll be hysterical."

Wiggs asked, "Detective?"

The man tilted his head, "What?

"Was it murder?" Wiggs looked expectant.

Hillburn growled, "Someone or someone's tied her up with duct tape and left her on the floor next to a god damn toilet for hours! She had an asthma attack and died. I sure as hell know what I intend to treat it as."

Wiggs' mouth tightened as he nodded curtly.

"Make sure all the boys know." Hillburn's voice was dangerous and ruthless.

"Yes sir." Wiggs flipped the notebook in his hand closed and offered it to the detective, "I got their statements sir."

The detective took the notes and flipped the book back open. He took out a pencil and asked, "Do you all mind if I ask you a few questions?"

The group shook their heads.

"Do any of you have any idea who might be capable of doing this to Rachel? Tying her up and leaving her in the restrooms I mean?" The detective was staring at them hard.

Quinn answered, "There are some of the Cheerios that are more than capable." Her face was hard and unforgiving as she listed names and then continued, "The hockey team is always messing with Rachel, Karofsky and Azimo in particular."

Brittany added, "Jacob Ben Israel. He's a creep."

Santana scowled, "The little bastard blackmailed Rachel for her underwear."

Hillburn nodded, "Anyone else?"

Mercedes hesitated, "Rachel wasn't… popular. But I don't think anyone else would be willing to tie her up."

There was a slight commotion as the double doors to the school opened and the M.E. came out with a stretcher. Frank was walking next to the stretcher, doing his level best to guard the identity of the girl laid out on it.

Hillburn snorted humorlessly at the surprised looks the teens gave him, "We don't have body bags in Lima…"

Frank's efforts were in vain, "RACHEL?"

The girls and Kurt winced; it would be Puck who recognized the little Diva.

The Jewish boy ducked under the police partition and tried to muscle his way to Rachel's side.

The girls and Kurt heard the M.E. order, "Get a sheet on her! Now!" Frank scrambled to obey. He drew an extra sheet from his ambulance even as Puck struggled against the two cops holding him back.

"What are you doing! Don't…" He surged forward as the sheet was stretched over Rachel, "Don't do that! Rachel doesn't like the dark!"

"Take that off of her!" Finn had used the distraction Puck had created to fly past Puck and the policemen holding him. The tall boy was nearly by her side before Frank caught him around the middle and tried to drag him away.

"Son…" Frank tried to speak as Finn struggled.

"Get off me! Rachel?" Finn was significantly larger than Frank and the smaller man was having a difficult time restraining the hysterical boy.

Mr. Schue ducked under and came up to Frank's side.

He spoke firmly, "Finn! Calm down. I need you and Puck to stop fighting these men. They're doing their jobs."

The quarterback stopped struggling, "Make them take that sheet off Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue spoke gently, "Let me find out what is going on. Go back behind the tape with Puck." Finn was silent and unmoving for a moment before he nodded and turned to Puck. Puck himself looked mutinous but followed his best friend.

Mr. Schuster waited until the boys were back with the rest of the glee club behind the police barricade before his calm and gentle façade vanished and he demanded, "What is going on! What's happened to Rachel?"

Kurt spoke up, "Let us tell him? Please? We're like a family."

Hillburn nodded and led the kids over to Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue turned to them, "Guys what is going on?"

The girls and Kurt exchanged looks but none could form the words that needed to be said.

"Guys?" Mr. Schue's voice had grown quiet, "Is… is Rachel ok?"

Kurt took a deep breath and replied, "No Mr. Schue. Rachel's…" He choked on the word.

Mercedes grabbed his hand and finished his statement, "Dead. Rachel is dead." Her eyes widened as the words left her mouth. The moment they passed her lips completely she clasped a hand over her mouth and let out a strangled sob.

Mr. Schue's knees seemed to buckle. Frank caught him around the waist and supported the man.

Tears spilled unchecked from his eyes as he fought to keep from sobbing in front of his students. After a minute he pulled away from Frank's grip and straightened.

"I need to tell the team." He looked at Hillburn whose eyes seemed watery. The detective nodded and Mr. Schue waved the rest of the team in.

The boys made their way over and settled in. Kurt moved immediately into Sam's arms. His boyfriend looked at him, surprised and concerned, Kurt wasn't one for public displays of affection.

Mr. Schue started, "Guys…" He paused and closed his eyes.

Finn spoke, "Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue seemed to be gathering his strength as a car door slammed and two men exited an unmarked police car.

The small be speckled man was loud, "What is going on Philip! Why are we at Rachel's school?"

The tall black man snapped, "I don't know Eli. The chief just said to pick you up."

Hillburn broke away from the Glee club and made his way to his former partner's side. His voice was quiet but everyone one present could tell the moment he had broken the news. Philip's face was blank even as Eli's voice rose.

"No! Not my baby!" He lunged around Hillburn and then stopped. "Where is she?"

Hillburn turned and gently pointed out the stretcher where Rachel lay. Eli hurried forward and seemed to take issue with the sheet just as Puck and Finn had.

He yanked it away. They had straightened Rachel out. The little songbird was still.

"Rachel?" Eli's hands shook as he moved to touch his daughter. His hand finally rested on her cheek as Quinn's had. His shoulders shook as he let out a scream and buried his head in her stomach. Rachel's other dad seemed to snap out of his shock. He made his way behind his husband and placed his hands on the smaller man's shoulders.

Kurt tore his eyes away from the two broken men and felt his heart break a little more at the looks on the boys' faces. Matt had a strangle hold on Mike's arm and the Mike himself was staring at the sight of Rachel's fathers in horror. Sam's arms tightened around Kurt as the taller boy buried his head in Kurt's neck. Yesterday Kurt would have said that Sam's only flaw was his inexplicable friendship with Rachel. Puck… Puck was still. His fists were clenched and his jaw was locked. Brittany and Santana moved to either side and pressed against him. The mohawked boy wrapped an arm around each of them even as his eye twitched. Finn was sobbing. Quinn awkwardly tried to hold the boy as he cried. The former Cheerio captain was finally crying herself as she stroked Finn's hair as best she could.

Even in his grief Kurt heard Hillburn ask the M.E. "Do we have a time of death?"

The M.E. replied, "Between 9 and 10 A.M. this morning."

And then everything was black.

* * *

A.N.4: SO... yeah. Anywho. Read and Review. Thank you. Next chapter as soon as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Again... have faith. I know most of you are pissed mixed with heartbroken...things will get better.**

**Thank you you to all the reviewers! You guys rock.**

**Special thanks to my beta again!**

* * *

**Monday January 17, 2011**

**7:09 P.M.**

Kurt woke up in his bed. His father was seated next to him patting his face.

"Kurt?" The boy's eyes finally opened just in time to hear a crash from the junkyard adjacent to the house and attached to their garage.

Kurt sat up abruptly and let out a gasp, "It was a dream. Thank God." He glanced at his father and spoke, "You would not believe the nightmare I had."

"Son…" His father's eyes were red and watery, "Son you didn't have a nightmare. You passed out at the school."

Kurt's eyes widened, "No… but it has to have been a nightmare. Rachel can't be… she isn't. No. Just no." Kurt stood from his bed and ran a hand through his hair, for the first time in years not caring that he might be mussing it up.

His dad stood, "Kurt." He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, "They declared her dead just after her fathers got there." Kurt let out a whimper and Burt Hummel's face contorted into a grimace. He pulled his son to him in a tight hug.

"Daddy…" Kurt clutched at his father and squeezed his eyes shut, if Rachel was really dead than that meant… Her time of death wasn't a nightmare either. Guilt and grief warred within him for top billing. She had been alive. When he had gone into the restroom the first time Rachel had been alive. He let out a sob as his father held him tighter.

There was another crash from the outside.

Kurt pulled away, "What is that?"

Burt's face fell further, "Finn. He's breaking things outside."

Kurt's eyes widened, "We should check on him." Burt looked surprised but nodded along with his son. The two Hummel men ascended the stairs though Kurt's grip on Burt's arm remained. They exited the house and made their way to the gated junkyard. Another crash reverberated through the yard. Carole Hummel, formerly Hudson, stood silently at the open gate.

Burt moved forward and wrapped an arm around Carole's shoulders. Finn's mother was crying silently as she watched her son tear apart a car. The tall boy had a sledge hammer in hand and seemed intent on doing as much damage as possible. His face was screwed up in agony as he swung again and again. Burt, Carole and Kurt watched silently as Finn vented his anger.

"He's going to hurt himself." Kurt's head whipped around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. Quinn and Sam stood, slightly apart.

"Quinn's right. Someone should stop him." Sam's voice was soft but firm.

Carole shook her head, "He needs this."

Quinn's eyes were soft as she nodded, "I guess. It's healthier than Puck at least. Brittany and Santana are still with him but from what Brittany told me Santana has moved past shocked and right into furious."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Puck and Santana will fuel each other."

Quinn replied, "I know."

Another loud crash sounded as Finn landed a particularly heavy blow to one of the windows. The tall boy grunted as glass rained over him. He paused and the group watched as his shoulders started to shake. Finn dropped the sledge hammer and turned. His eyes were wet with tears as he walked towards the group.

Carole spoke, "Finn?"

Finn stopped and drew in a breath, making a visible effort to contain his tears, "Rachel… wouldn't like me destroying something." His lowered his head and continued inside.

Carole squeezed Burt's arm, "I should follow him."

Burt nodded, "Go sweetheart." Carole gave Burt a sad smile and hurried after Finn.

Kurt looked at Sam, "Did you… did you bring me home?" Sam opened his arms and Kurt flew into them.

As he held Kurt he replied, "Yeah. Quinn and I dropped you and Finn off, and then we left to drop off Mercedes."

Kurt held on as tight as he could as he whispered his thanks.

Softly he gasped out, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sam's arms tightened, "Oh Kurt, it isn't your fault.

Kurt's eyes clenched shut.

* * *

**Tuesday January 18, 2011**

**8:25 A.M.**

Kurt and Carole had offered to let Kurt and Finn stay home. Kurt had been inclined to take them up on the offer. Finn had quietly replied that Rachel wouldn't approve of them missing school. Education was essential to a future star after all. The quarterback and the kicker arrived together, and had separated for their classes after a brief moment of unconcealed heartbreak from Finn.

"Kurt…" Finn trailed off as the two boys prepared to go their separate ways.

Kurt had turned back, "Yes Finn?"

Finn's eyes were wide and startled, "Rachel is… was in my first class." He choked up a little. He looked so lost that Kurt did the only thing he could think of and hugged him. Finn returned the hug without hesitation. After a moment the warning bell rang and the two boys pulled apart.

"Thanks Kurt." Finn turned back down the hall and slowly, almost reluctantly made his way to his first period.

* * *

**10:05 A.M.**

Second period was brutal for Kurt. He and Rachel had shared the period this year with Brittany. The tall blonde was not any better at Spanish this year and had often relied on Rachel for the answers. Kurt himself was nowhere near as proficient as Rachel which had absolved him of any responsibility to help Brittany. Until now. Brittany had sat in her chair for three minutes and stared at Rachel's empty chair next to her. Almost as if the blonde Cheerio was trying to will Rachel to appear. When Mr. Schue finally came in and began taking role Brittany has raised her hand, "Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue, whose eyes were red and whose voice was slightly hoarse, responded, "Yes Brittany?"

Brittany's voice was uncertain, "Rachel isn't here."

Mr. Schue nodded and gently replied, "I know Brittany."

In a small voice Brittany asked, "Can I sit next to Kurt? Rachel's chair feels lonely and my chair can keep it company."

Mr. Schue didn't bat an eyelash, "Of course Brittany, I'm sure Rachel's chair is glad for the company." There were no snickers from the class as Brittany got up and made her way to the chair next to Kurt, in fact some of the kids even looked sympathetic.

As Mr. Schue took roll, after a brief stumble over Rachel's name, Brittany quietly asked, "Will you help me Kurt?"

"Yeah Britt. I'll help."

* * *

**12:45 P.M.**

Lunch had been a silent affair. Tina and Mercedes still looked like they would burst into tears at any moment.

Finn had arrived at the table with his tray and had been halfway to offering his veggies to Rachel before he stopped cold. He sat stunned for the rest of lunch.

Mike and Matt, normally quiet, but always happy and smiling, both looked a little lost. Their normal silent conversation was nonexistent as they picked at their food.

Brittany hadn't bothered to get a tray, so as to keep up the charade that she ate lunch. She simply sat with her head on Santana's shoulder and stared into space. Santana for her part was glaring at anyone who was not part of the club that came within ten feet of the table. Her glare was poisonous and effective in keeping the rest of the student body at bay.

Artie was fiddling with his camera. The wheelchair bound boy had a strange mix of grief and guilt written on his face. Kurt would later learn that Rachel had asked repeatedly to borrow the camera and Artie had forgotten it no less than six times.

Quinn's eyes, which had been surprisingly red, were sad and troubled. Every couple of minutes the former Cheerio would glance towards Rachel's now vacant spot. She did it so frequently that her face bore an almost cyclical expression of surprise, then grief, then longing. It made Kurt curious and sad at the same time.

Sam had held his hand all through lunch, after a muttered hello and a vehement declaration that English sucked. Sam had shared A.P. English with Rachel. It had come as quite a surprise to Kurt that his boyfriend was not only a closeted gay guy, but also a closeted brain.

Puck didn't show.

* * *

**3:30 P.M.**

Glee was not schedule for Tuesday but somehow everyone including Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury ended up in the choir room.

"Hi guys." Mr. Schue's voice had none of the cheerfulness it usually had.

The club responded with varying degrees of enthusiasm, which is to say none to even less.

Miss Pillsbury hesitated before she spoke, "I know yesterday was… horrible for all of you. Loss can be very difficult to deal with but I think if we talked about some of our feelings and actions since Rachel… well since yesterday, it may help us to work through some of the pain."

No one spoke.

Mr. Schue sighed, "Come on guys, don't make me whip out the hat to pick names." The joke fell flat.

It fell even flatter when Brittany snapped, "Leave the duck alone. He misses Rachel too."

Mr. Schue's mouth snapped shut as everyone turned to look Brittany.

Miss Pillsbury took a deep breath and tried again, "Grief can make us do things we wouldn't normally do. Has anyone felt like that?"

There was a brief silence and then, "I punched a Cheerio."

The club turned to gape at Tina.

The Asian girl met Miss Pillsbury's gaze defiantly, "She said something mean about Rachel. She has all year and… I just… Gym was so lonely without her and then that _Cheerio_," She spat out the title like an insult, "Mouthed off about Rachel, like nothing was different, like Rachel didn't… die." She took a deep breath and continued, "It just… It made me so mad."

The room was quiet for a few minutes until, "Did you hit her hard?"

Tina looked at Santana, "Yeah… I busted her lip."

Santana growled, "Good."

Everyone gave Tina little smiles save for Puck. The mohawked boy seemed to eye her with something akin to respect. A moment later his eyes shuttered and his expression went blank.

For the next thirty minutes the group was silent. Sharing their sadness and taking comfort in each others' presence.

Artie spoke up as the hour drew to a close, "Rachel would have had a fit if we didn't sing once during an entire meeting."

Almost everyone smiled, some even chuckled.

Mr. Schue nodded, "Artie is right. How about to honor Rachel we sing her favorite song?"

No one seemed inclined to disagree but the room grew tense. Everyone exchanged looks, each wondering the same thing. What was Rachel's favorite song? Finn received questioning glances, Kurt and Mercedes, who had often discussed music with their fellow Diva, were looked to for the answer by some. In the end the answer came from the most unexpected source.

Quinn's voice was soft, "_Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…" _

* * *

**Read and Review: Reviews are like crack to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Thank you to all those of you who read and reviewed. **

**Thank you to my Beta! **

**A.N.2: Keep having Faith... next chapter... all will be revealed!**

* * *

**Wednesday January 19, 2011**

**3:45 P.M.**

Nobody felt like singing during Glee. Not without Rachel. They had tried it the day before. The song should have helped; Rachel would have wanted it to help. It had hurt, more than any of them would admit. No one sang.

* * *

**Thursday January 20, 2011**

Puck didn't attend a single class and Santana had nearly gotten kicked off the Cheerios. Screaming obscenities at Coach Sylvester normally would have resulted in water boarding or at least a caning but in show of understanding Sue had told both Brittany and Santana to take the rest week off. Cry, scream, and then get their heads screwed back on.

Kurt had picked a fight with Sam. Sam wanted to know why no one had realized Rachel was there before she had died and Kurt had snapped. His guilt was crippling but he didn't need anyone, not even Sam, reminding him of what he hadn't done. He was mean and cutting and Sam had snapped back. Before he knew what was happening Sam had left and Kurt was alone with his guilt.

* * *

**7:09 P.M.**

Dinner was late. Finn was silent.

During dessert Burt finally gathered the nerve to talk to his step son, "Finn? How are you doing?"

Finn had looked up and growled, "I miss Rachel." He stood abruptly, "May I be excused?"

Burt and Carole both nodded and the boy left.

Carole looked at Kurt, "How has he been Kurt?"

Kurt didn't meet her eyes but answered, "He's hurting as much as the rest of us. I think Rachel was his best friend."

Kurt's dad nodded, "And you son?"

Kurt pushed his chair back and replied quietly, "I never realized I could hurt like this." It was a vicious cycle. He missed Rachel, more than he would have ever thought, but his guilt hurt just as much which made him feel even guiltier.

* * *

**10:17 P.M.**

Both Finn and Kurt cried themselves to sleep that night.

* * *

**Friday January 21, 2011**

**8:05 A.M.**

Kurt was slushied by Karofsky. Grape flavored. He had changed in the Cheerios locker after Brittany had led him to _the_ restroom and he wouldn't go in. He avoided all the girls' restrooms like the plague now. The Cheerio had then taken him to the Cheerios locker room to change and it was likely she forgot he was there because Santana came in a minute later while he was in the stall.

"I'm worried about Quinn, B." Santana's voice was gentle with an undercurrent of worry.

"She misses Rachel."Brittany replied.

"They weren't even friends B."Santana said with a snort.

Brittany sighed, "Sometimes San you're so dumb." He heard the door open and a moment later he knew he was alone. As he ran a comb through his hair he froze as a red track suit filled the mirror behind him.

"Hummel." Coach Sylvester stood behind him.

"Coach I…" His voice squeaked and he winced.

She held up a hand, "Save it Hummel. It's fine."

Kurt tried his best not to gape at her as he turned to face her, "Thanks Coach."

"No problem Glitter." She turned to leave but paused in the doorway, "How is… well how is William's club of mouth-breathers dealing with what happened?"

Kurt was honest, "Not so good. It really hurts. Even people you wouldn't expect, like Quinn."

Sue's face actually softened for a moment at the mention of Quinn. "Q… is complicated. You never think you'll run out of time to go after something that you want."

Kurt looked vaguely bewildered as Sue turned on her heel, "Turn out the light when you leave Glitter!"

He finished his hair and turned out the light on his way out, Sue's words occupying his mind the whole time.

* * *

**3:45 P.M.**

Everyone showed up in the choir room but no one felt like singing.

Mr. Schue finally stood up and pulled out the hat, "Our assignment this week is a simple one."

The group exchanged looks.

He got out twelve sheets of paper and handed them out, "On this paper I want you to write out one thing you miss about Rachel. I think we all need to help each other to understand that everything we are feeling is normal."

Everyone was quiet as they wrote. Mr. Schue himself was thoughtful before he finally put pen to paper and wrote something. He folded his paper and placed it in the hat. He waited patiently until each of his kids was done and then went around the room and collected the answers.

"This is going to be anonymous ok guys?" He shook the hat and pulled out a sheet of paper.

He skimmed the words and let out a breath, "Her smile."

The group soaked that in and everyone smiled themselves.

Mr. Schue pulled out the next piece of paper, "Her courage."

Kurt looked around the room and saw Mercedes eyes shine a little brighter. That one was hers.

The next one was read, "Her faith in me."

Finn's breath caught behind Kurt.

Mr. Schue smiled and pulled out another one, "She made me want to be better. I don't want to be better right now." Kurt looked back to gaze at Puck. The boy's arms were crossed and he had a stony look on his face.

Mr. Schue went through the rest of the answers until he had reached the last one. He pulled it out, read it, and then searched the faces of the group. He took a breath and spoke, "Everything."

Kurt wondered who that belonged to; he had figured out whom most of the answers belonged to but that one was a mystery. It sounded like something Finn might have written but his had already been read. Kurt glanced to his left to exchange a look with Mercedes and instead focused on the two blondes sitting next to her. Brittany reached out a hand and squeezed Quinn's knee. Quinn looked up and Kurt was stunned to see tears lingering in the blonde's eyes.

Mr. Schue smiled, "I am so proud of you guys. I really hope that it helped at least a little." He sighed, "I guess that's it for today."

The kids slowly stood and began to gather their things. They trickled out one by one. Quinn and Mercedes waited for him and then the three kids walked to the parking lot together. Mercedes dad honked the horn and she waved.

She quickly hugged Kurt and then Quinn and hurried to the car.

Kurt and Quinn watched as Mercedes and her father drove off. Silence descended over them.

Finally Kurt asked, "Is your mom picking you up?"

Quinn looked at her watch, "I think she forgot."

Kurt hesitated before offering, "Want a ride?"

Quinn leveled him with a piercing gaze before nodding, "Sure."

Kurt clicked his car open and got in. Quinn settled into the passenger side.

The stereo blared when Kurt started the car and he was inclined to feel embarrassed when he realized that the mixed CD was currently playing Celine Dion. He turned to make an excuse only to see Quinn smiling.

The former cheerleader breathed out, "She put these in our Chrismakah gift baskets."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah… I really liked all the music." The song changed and Judy Garland's dulcet tones could be heard from a Star is Born.

Quinn's eyes widened, "Mine doesn't have this song."

Kurt's eyebrows quirked up, "Really, mine has a lot of show tunes, some I had never heard. Celine of course, Pink… Divas really, although I really like the Il Divo she put on here."

Quinn's eyes watered, "She put different songs on them. I thought they were all the same."

"What's on your CD?" Kurt was curious.

Quinn smiled, "Lots of 60s and 70s stuff, Celine's on mine too, she put like six Buddy Holly songs on mine. I always wondered how she knew I liked him."

Kurt looked at her, taking his focus from the road for a moment. Her voice had gotten quiet near the end.

After a moment Quinn whispered, "I wish… I wish I had asked her."

Kurt spoke just quietly, "Yeah."

Quinn's gaze was focused on her hands as she continued, "I wish I had asked her a lot of things. There is so much I won't get to say."

"Like what?" Kurt didn't look at Quinn.

Quinn hesitated, "I'd say I'm sorry I was so scared, of her, of my parents, of… me."

Kurt didn't say anything else; instead he tossed the words around his head and as he pulled the car up outside Quinn's house his eyes widened.

As she opened the door Quinn spoke in the barest of whispers, "I'd tell her I'd give anything to do it different. I'd give anything for a second chance." She smiled sadly at Kurt and shut the door behind her. Kurt watched as she slowly made her way to her front door. She turned and waved before slipping inside.

Kurt sat outside the house for nearly twenty minutes.

* * *

**7:07 P.M.**

Dinner wasn't as uncomfortable. Finn actually spoke in more than mono syllables and Kurt for one was grateful as he in turn was quieter than usual. Quinn's words plucked at his consciousness, swirling in the back of his mind. Had she…? No. That was ridiculous. Quinn was probably just feeling guilty over how she had treated Rachel, granted the new school year had brought a softer, nicer Quinn even where Rachel was concerned.

"Son?"

Kurt's head whipped up, "What?"

Burt's face was the picture of concern, "I've called your name twice Kurt."

Kurt shrugged, "Sorry, I was… thinking."

Finn spoke before his father, "About Rachel? I'm always thinking about Rachel now."

Kurt quirked his head and replied, "And Quinn. She seems… really upset about Rachel, more than I'd have expected."

Finn's brow furrowed, "Quinn is weird. Sometimes I couldn't tell if she hated Rachel's guts or secretly kinda liked her you know? She was really mad at me when Rachel and I broke up before Christmas, but happy at the same time. I thought maybe she wanted to get back together so I tried to let her down easy but she said she wasn't ever going there with me again so…"

Kurt shook his head, "Girls."

Finn nodded his head vehemently while Burt replied, "Amen."

Carole snapped, "Hey!"

* * *

**11:05 P.M.**

Finn didn't cry that night and Kurt, Kurt barely got any sleep at all.

* * *

**Saturday January 22, 2011**

**10:22 A.M.**

Kurt texted Brittany as soon as his phone was charged,

_**'Did Q have a crush on Rachel?'**_

She replied five minutes later,

_**'Duh since 7**__**th**__** grade.'**_

Kurt stared at his phone for nearly seven minutes before finally replying,

_**'Oh. K thnks.'**_

11:00 A.M.

Kurt spent the rest of the date in a state of near shock induced comatose.

* * *

**Sunday January 23, 2011**

**9:30 A.M.**

Finn was in hysterics, "Where's my tie! I can't go to Rachel's funeral without a tie. Her fathers might kick me out. Rachel might kick me out!"

Carole and Burt exchanged looks as the tall boy stood before them near tears.

Kurt, who had been dressed and ready in his best most stylish suit since seven that morning, stood.

He commanded, "Finn calm down."

The quarterback turned on Kurt and seemed prepared to start speaking but Kurt cut him off, "First of all you can't go to a funeral without pants either so go down stairs and put on the pants I ironed for you. I will get a tie from dad's closet."

Finn looked down and turned bright red before he nodded, "Ok. Thank you Kurt." He turned and fled downstairs.

Kurt shook his head and headed upstairs to retrieve a tie for his father's closet. He pulled out one that would match the suit Finn was wearing and then hurried downstairs. He didn't trust Finn to return with pants on as instructed. Kurt needn't have worried. Finn was seated, with pants on, waiting for Kurt to return. Kurt had already knotted the tie so it was a simple matter of Finn slipping it on and then they were ready. Carole and Burt were both dressed in their Sunday finest and were waiting on the boys by the door.

* * *

**9:50 A.M.**

They arrived at the church with ten minutes to spare before the service would start. Kurt realized as they pulled up that the majority of the Glee club was already there. Finn and Kurt were out of the car and headed towards their teammates before Burt put the car in park. Kurt hugged Mercedes as soon as he reached her and smiled a sad smile at the group. Burt and Carole made their way to the group and were greeted by Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. A car pulled up and the group turned and watched as Sue Sylvester exited the vehicle. Kurt was almost surprised to see that Coach Sylvester wasn't in a black track suit but rather in a tasteful black pant suit. She had even accessorized by adding pearls.

Sue made her way up the sidewalk and nodded to Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury, "William, Emma."

She turned the kids and their parents, "I'm Sue Sylvester. I'm a Coach at McKinley."

The parents all introduced themselves and claimed all of their kids.

After the brief introductions Sue nodded to the team and headed into the Church.

Mr. Schue spoke a few seconds after, "I think we should head in."

The kids and their parents followed their coach in and were ashamed at the shock they all felt at how full the Church was. It seemed as if every cop in Lima had turned out for the funeral. But is wasn't just cops, there were theater kids the club recognized from Rachel's time in the summer musical, and Jesse St. James was seated in between his parents halfway up the aisle with Shelby Corcoran next to them, the former coach of Vocal adrenaline was crying quietly. Jesse looked heartbroken which shocked Kurt to his core. Rachel and the former Vocal Adrenaline lead had ended on such bad terms that it was jarring to see him there, clearly in pain. A large group of people who were likely Rachel's extended family were all milling in the front. One woman in particular was wailing at a very audible volume, though her grief didn't seem fake or over done, but rather heartbreaking.

Puck muttered, "I'll bet my truck that that lady is Rachel's Bubbe."

His mother's hand snaked out smacked him, "Noah!"

Puck winced but Kurt was willing to wager money that it was the name she had called him rather than the smack itself.

The group began to file into one of the rows of pews only to be stopped by the peaked voice of one of Rachel's dads.

The little one, Eli, hurried up to them "No no no! You all should sit up here with us. Rachel was always saying you were like family." He motioned for them to follow and ushered them into the row directly behind where he and his husband were sitting. He even booted the people already sitting in the row out earning a nasty glare from his mother for his trouble.

"Elijah David Berry! Why are you making your cousins move?" The woman's crying was interrupted as she snarled at her son.

Eli snapped back, "Second cousins Ma. These are Rachel's school friends. Her Glee family."

The irate look on his mother's face vanished as she nearly lunged over the pew and caught a few of the kids in a bone crushing hug.

She pulled back and smiled a watery smile, "Well that's different. I'm Miriam Berry, but you all can call me Bubbe."

The group nodded and smiled slight smiles.

"Lorraine!" Miriam's voice boomed out and a tall, handsome black woman made her way from the other side of the Church where she had been talking to a group of officers.

"Miriam?" The handsome woman stopped next Rachel's Bubbe.

"These are Rachel's friends from school." Miriam's hand waved to encompass the club.

Lorraine nodded but didn't smile, "Hello everyone. I'm Lorraine Howard. Rachel's grandmother."

The group murmured hellos and watched as Lorraine turned and sat. Miriam smiled a sad smile at the group and then sat next to Lorraine and offered her hand. The two ladies exchanged a heartbreaking look and faced forward.

* * *

**10:30 A.M.**

The tears had started when Rachel's coffin had been brought in.

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn sat huddled together, with Quinn in the middle. Quinn's eyes were red and she let tears fall unchecked. Santana herself was wiping tears away while Brittany rubbed Quinn's back and cried silently herself.

Mercedes held onto Kurt on one side and her father on the other. She was crying as quietly as she could as she clutched their arms tightly.

Finn held Kurt's hand through the entire ceremony and to his utter disbelief Kurt caught Sam's look of jealousy. Kurt himself had made it until Rachel's coffin was halfway up the aisle before his shoulders started shaking and his own tears started. Finn had burst into tears the moment the doors had opened and he had caught sight of the coffin.

Mike and Matt were unabashedly crying and holding on to each other for comfort.

Tina was on the end next to Artie who was in the aisle itself. Her mascara had run beyond repair as she leaned into her mother and gripped Artie's hand. The wheelchair bound boy had reach out a hand and brushed it against the coffin before hunching over. Kurt couldn't tell if he was crying but he'd bet that he was.

Sam cried a few tears but seemed more concerned with Finn's hand in Kurt's which would have infuriated Kurt if he hadn't felt like he was going to fall apart.

Puck's tears hadn't come. He had stared straight ahead, jaw clenched, with his back straight. His little sister was curled into his side and his mother was sniffling into her handkerchief.

Mr. Schue was shaking as he cried, while Miss Pillsbury's eyes were wider than ever before.

The funeral itself was a mix of Jewish and Christian tradition as the Rabbi and minister both spoke and read scripture. Philip, who the group would learn Rachel had called papa had spoke for a minute before choking up. He had to be led from the microphone by his husband.

After he had sat down he had turned to look at them and Mr. Schue had stood up. Their teacher had squared his shoulders and made his way to the podium. He paused by the coffin and nearly faltered but resumed his trek.

He stood silently for a few moments before he took a deep breath and spoke, "Rachel was… a star. She burned so bright and so intense. She could be loud and brash but she was warm and sweet as well. The room seemed smaller when she was in it because she was so larger than life. And her voice… sometimes," he paused and took a shaky breath, "Sometimes I would listen to her sing and I would just know that there was something else out there. It was a gift, from God, from someone out there. She made us a better team, she made me a better teacher and she helped us to come out of our shells and believe. Rachel was glee, she was our Captain and it was my privilege and honor to have her as my student. She will be dearly missed." He nodded at Rachel's fathers who stared at him with grateful looks.

He took his seat after pressing his hand to the coffin and whispering something.

* * *

**12:05 P.M.**

Finn had nearly collapsed when they lowered Rachel into the ground. His father and Kurt had both had to work to hold him up, which for Kurt was especially difficult because he had wanted to plop down on the ground and sob.

The worst reaction wasn't Finn though. Quinn's arms were wrapped around her waist as she cried. Brittany and Santana both wrapped themselves around her though Santana looked bewildered as she did so. The former Cheerio was shaking and muttering something as she sagged in her two friends' arms.

As Kurt tossed a handful of dirt onto Rachel's casket he sent out a prayer for forgiveness, from Rachel, and from his friends.

* * *

**12:56 P.M.**

The last of the dirt was shoveled in.

* * *

**Read and Review! I need my fix. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Here y'all go. I'd apologize for taking a little longer but the muse was silent and I have rules (as does my beta) regarding finishing a chapter before posting the previous one so... Anywho I hope you all like this... **

**

* * *

**

**Monday January 24, 2011**

**8:16 A.M.**

Kurt stared at his phone. He stared at the text message that stood out starkly against the white screen. Later he would learn exactly how the text came to be.

* * *

**_8:03 A.M._**

_Matt had gotten to school early to work out. Everything with Rachel had him tense and hurting. He had done more reps than he should have in the weight room and was paying for it now. He sat gingerly on the bench in the changing stall and shrugged on his shirt. He heard the doors swing open and recognized Karofsky's mean voice immediately. _

_Matt grew as quiet as possible. His place on the football team should have protected him from any of Karofsky's abuse but with the sadistic hockey player one could never be sure. _

_His whole body tensed when he caught the tail end of Karofsky's sentence, "… Glee freak!"_

_Azimo hesitated, "What do you mean? You know who tied her up?"_

_Karofsky barked out a laugh, "KNOW! Man I did it! Me and two of the girls on the Cheerios." _

_Azimo's voice sounded shocked, "Dude she died!"_

_Karofsky chuckled, "I know right. They should throw me a parade. I didn't plan on her snuffing it but call it a bonus." _

_Azimo replied quietly, "Right… Listen dude I gotta go. I need to turn in a late assignment for Math." _

_Karofsky spoke, "Whatever dude. See you later." _

_Azimo didn't answer and Matt listened as the doors swung open again. He was alone with Karofsky. It took every ounce of self control Matt possessed to not charge out of the stall and beat the ever living shit out of Karofsky. He had KILLED Rachel and the asshole wasn't even sorry. He took a deep quiet breath and waited. He needed to get out of here to tell someone. Anyone. He couldn't risk Karofsky silencing him before he got a chance to tell. _

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was in reality five minutes Karofsky finished what he was doing and left the locker room. Matt threw himself out of the stall, counted to sixty, and then launched himself out of the locker room. He tore down the hall at breakneck speed and nearly careened in to Mercedes and Quinn as he rounded the corner. _

_Mercedes caught him, "Whoa Matt. Where's the fire."_

_Matt double over and tried to catch his breath, "I know," Wheeze, "I know," Cough, "I heard…"_

_Quinn reached out a hand, "Matt calm down and take a few deep breaths."_

_Matt did as he was instructed and then blurted, "I know who did it! I know who killed Rachel!" _

_Quinn was on him in a second "Who!" Her hands were wrapped in his collar and his back was pressed against the locker. She shook him slightly, "Who Matt?" _

_Matt breathed, "Karofsky and two of the Cheerios, though I didn't hear who they were."_

_Quinn's whole body tensed and her eyes flashed. And then she turned to Mercedes and snapped, "We can't tell anyone. We have to go straight to Figgins because if Puck hears he will kill him." _

_Mercedes face took on a look of horror and Matt belatedly noticed the cell phone clutched in her hands. _

_The diva shook her head, "I all ready sent out a mass text to everyone on the team…" _

_Quinn looked murderous, "Fuck! Ok…" She placed a hand to her head and then whipped out her phone, and dialed, "Brittany! Is Santana with you?"_

_She waited for a reply and then, "Don't let her see her phone ok! Tell her you want to go feed the ducks, tell her you want to do it in the park, tell her anything but do not let her bring you to school ok? Keep S away from campus today." She hung up the phone and then ordered, "We have to find Puck before he finds Karofsky." The three kids raced down the hallway._

* * *

**8:16 A.M.**

Kurt stared at his cell phone and then looked up at the jock that loomed in from of him. Karofsky and three other hockey players had cornered him by the dumpsters and were getting ready to toss him in. Kurt felt a wave of rage wash over him as he read the words of the text Mercedes had sent;

_**It was Karofsky! He got Rachel! **_

Karofsky smirked, "Ready for a trash bath fag?"

Kurt's reply was a non verbal one. He did something that caused all the students in the parking lot to freeze and stare. His fist drew back and he slammed it into Karofsky's nose before leaping at him.

"You bastard! How could you!" His voice was little more than a shriek. Karofsky was so surprised that Kurt managed to land a few good hits in before he reacted and shoved Kurt away from him.

The jock touched his nose and looked a little shocked to see blood on his fingers.

He looked up and snarled, "You'll pay for that you little queer!"

He moved forward a step and then a blur slammed into him like a freight train.

Kurt watched as Puck and Karofsky slammed on to the ground. Karofsky squawked in indignation where as Puck bared down on him with single minded ferocity.

Puck's hands wrapped around Karofsky's neck in a vice like grip. Puck didn't speak, he simply glared at Karofsky with a hate filled gaze and squeezed.

Karofsky's squawk was cut off as Noah Puckerman's hands flexed ruthlessly.

The hockey players leapt to their teammate's defense and pulled and hit Puck, trying to remove his hands from Karofsky's neck. Puck ignored them.

"PUCK!" A scream cut across the parking lot and Kurt glanced back to seen Quinn, Matt, and Mercedes running towards them.

Puck ignored his baby mama as well.

The three kids were there a moment later and Matt moved forward to aid the hockey players in removing Puck.

One of the boys demanded, "What the hell is his problem? He's going to kill him!"

Matt snarled back, "Karofsky murdered Rachel Berry."

Kurt watched as Karofsky's eyes widened and bulged further as the realization that he was in very real danger hit him.

One of the hockey players actually stopped trying to help and even looked content to let Puck choke the life from his team mate.

Finn and Mike barreled into the group and joined the fray, though Kurt could see that Finn had tears in his eyes and looked reluctant to help. Kurt imagined that Finn wasn't helping save Karofsky's life for Karofsky but for Puck.

Sirens wailed and three cop cars sped into the parking lot. They screeched to a halt and the police officers exited their cars. The six men pushed through crowd and together with the Glee boys and the hockey players finally dislodged Puck. The boy struggled and finally broke.

"Let me kill him! Please!" He tried to lunge for Karofsky again, "Please!"

Officer Wiggs spoke, "Son! Calm down. It's over."

Puck howled, "No! He took her away! He needs to pay! I need to make him pay!"

It was Finn who wrapped his arms around Puck and spoke quietly, "She wouldn't want this Puck. She wouldn't want you to do this Noah."

Puck's body sagged at the use of his given name and Quinn moved forward. Both Finn and Quinn wrapped their arms around Noah and held him as he finally cried.

Karofsky had regained his air and his voice, "I want him arrested!"

Wiggs turned and Kurt saw his hand clutch at his gun.

Wiggs was in Karofsky's face a moment later, "Give me a reason you murdering piece of crap."

Karofsky looked scared again, "He tried to kill me."

Wiggs snapped, "No more than you deserve, do you like tying up girls? Huh?"

Karofsky tried to back away but was trapped by a wall of blue.

Wiggs drew out his handcuffs and growled, "David Karofsky you are under arrest for the murder of Rachel Berry. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, and if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you by the state of Ohio." He slapped the cuffs on Karofsky and none to gently dragged him to his cruiser and shoved him in the back.

Finn looked at the glee kids as he held Puck, "Let's go to the choir room?"

Mercedes whipped out her cell phone, "I'll let everyone know."

Quinn pressed her head against Puck's back, "Santana and Brittany too."

Mercedes nodded as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

* * *

**8:45 A.M.**

The club had come together and now they say quietly, until Santana got there.

"That son of…" She trailed off. Her shoulders were tight and she looked as if steam was getting ready to pour from her ears.

Quinn assured the Latina, "He was arrested and the cops didn't look twice at Puck."

Santana scowled, "He's just lucky B wanted to feed the ducks this morning. I'd have killed him if I had gotten my hands on him."

She made her way over to Puck and stood in front of him, "Did you finally cry?"

Puck looked up at her and his red eyes were all the answer she needed, "Yeah."

Santana huffed, "Good. A real badass knows how to cry without looking like a little bitch."

Kurt supplied, "He looked very manly while he wept."

Puck glared at him, "I don't weep Beyoncè."

Kurt shrugged, "Bawled like a baby then."

Puck growled, "Hummel…"

Kurt examined his nailed, "I've bawled like a baby. So has Quinn. Finn has."

Mercedes held up her hand, "Me too."

Brittany nodded, "Santana too, and she held me when I did."

Santana scoffed and avoided everyone's gaze. Her hand snaked out and caught Brittany's though.

Artie rocked his chair back and forth, "I know I have." Tina nodded next to him and raised her hand a little.

Matt and Mike supplied at the same time, "Us too." The group turned to look at them, and Mike added, "Not together or anything."

Kurt turned to look at Sam who scowled at him and turned away from him. Kurt stared at his back for a moment before glaring and turning to face Mercedes.

Puck sighed, "I get it. I'm not weird. I'm still a badass."

Quinn smiled at him, "Yes you are."

Puck was quiet and then softly he said, "I miss Rachel. I miss her a lot."

"She would have liked that you were willing to defend her Puck." Puck met Kurt's gaze and smiled.

Puck's smile morphed into a smirk, "She would have loved it that you were willing to attack a jock to defend her."

Kurt blushed and Mercedes demanded, "What! My boy did what?"

Puck leaned back, "Yup, Kurt here punched the asshole right in the nose, looked like he might have broken it," It was a gross exaggeration that confused Kurt until Puck winked at him and continued, "He was like a vicious little Chihuahua."

Kurt squeaked, "Hey!"

"No sweat Beyoncè, you were totally badass." Puck raised his fist and offered it to Kurt. Kurt gingerly bumped his fist with Puck's and smiled at him.

Kurt looked down at his hand which was bruising and muttered, "I just… I wanted to hurt him for what he did, you know?"

Puck tapped foot against Kurt's calf and the boy looked up, "I know Kurt. Believe me I get it."

Kurt and Puck nodded to each other. Kurt turned to Mercedes as Puck turned to talk to Finn.

Kurt's face fell for a moment as he wondered what Puck would do if he ever found out that Kurt could have saved Rachel.

* * *

**11:30 P.M.**

Finn had stayed the night at Puck's, which normally would not have been allowed on a school night, but Carole and Burt were being more lenient then usual with both Kurt and Finn. Puck had actually invited Kurt to stay as well but the diva had not felt comfortable. The more he thought about Puck's attack on Karofsky the guiltier he became. Was he any less culpable? He had been in that restroom not once but three times before Rachel had been discovered and in the end he hadn't been the one to find her. He could have saved her.

"I wouldn't have seen her…" Kurt ran a hand through his hair as he tried to will away the guilty feeling welling in his gut.

He stood and paced to his stereo as he mumbled, "She was gagged, I wouldn't have heard her. I couldn't have. There was nothing I could have done." He turned on his stereo and then shut it off. His dad and Carole were asleep and Carole had ears like a bat.

He turned and paced back to his bed where he sat, "She died of an asthma attack, I didn't even realize Rachel had asthma. It wasn't my fault… No one else helped her either."

He lay down and whispered, "It wasn't my fault."

* * *

**11:35**

"Do you really believe that?" Kurt sat up and scrambled back.

He stared at the young man who leaned casually against the far wall and demanded, "Who are you! How did…"

"I get in here?" The young man interrupted.

Kurt glared and nodded as he did his best to stand without getting off the bed.

The man shrugged, "I phased through the wall."

Kurt opened his mouth to scream and was cut off yet again, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Kurt let out a breath, "You aren't?"

The man shook his head, "In fact I'd go so far as to say I'm here to help you."

Kurt faced morphed into an incredulous stare, "Help me? By breaking and entering! Who are you?"

The young man smirked, "Depends on who you talk to. The Greeks think I'm three different people. The Christians believe I'm a manifestation of God's will. The answer is… more complicated than both of those answers."

Kurt's mouth was slack, "Huh?"

"I'm an Angel of Destiny Kurt." The man smiled gently.

Kurt's body relaxed a fraction of an inch, "An… an Angel. Why… why would I believe that?"

The man sighed, "You're right Kurt you have no reason to believe me. I am here to help though, I promise you."

Kurt cocked his head and demanded, "Help me how?"

The man smiled sadly and made his way to Finn's dresser and picked up the framed photo the rested there, "She was remarkable you know? Such a unique soul, I must admit I was put out to have been given a musician as my charge but I grew to love her. Her destiny was so bright, her reach was so long. So many people's fates were to be changed just by befriending her." He held the picture and brushed a hand across the glass.

Kurt swallowed, "You're here about Rachel?"

The man turned and pierced Kurt with his gaze, "Yes. All of that, her destiny, her influence is gone now. She's gone now and… it's like a light has gone out."

Kurt slid down completely, "You…"

The man sighed, "Rachel was my charge, you all fell under my watch and I failed."

"Rachel wasn't supposed to die?" Kurt leaned forward.

The man shook his head, "No. I messed up. I wasn't watching carefully enough."

Kurt glared, "Why didn't you help her? Why didn't you send someone?"

The man looked at Kurt sadly, "I did Kurt. I sent you."

Kurt let out a pained gasp, "Me… but… I didn't…"

The man shrugged, "You didn't. I thought you would grab the back pack; I was so sure you would grab the back pack and hear her. She was screaming through that tape and you would have heard her." He shook his head and scowled, "I miscalculated. I didn't count on you. I didn't figure friendship into the equation."

Kurt was stunned, "What do you mean?"

The man snarled bitterly, "You weren't her friend Kurt; a friend would have picked up the bag."

Kurt stood abruptly, "Is that why you're here! To tell me it's my fault? I know it is! It's killing me that I didn't help her, that I didn't save her. If I could go back to that day I'd save her."

The man snapped, "Life doesn't work like that. If you went back and picked up that bag it would be meaningless because you know what will happen if you don't."

Shame flooded Kurt.

The man smiled, "I'm not supposed to be here, my wings are as good as clipped but I had to come and try. I had to see if you were willing to make this right."

Hope flushed Kurt's face, "God yes, please."

The man held up a hand, "You need to know what's at stake Kurt. I'd have to send you back, so far back that everything you know now, Finn, Carole, and Sam, they'd all be different. You won't have met Sam. Hell New Directions will not have won sectionals for the first time."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh God… how… how far back?"

The man shook his head, "I can't tell you how far exactly but it will be the moment where you're relationship with Rachel hung in the balance."

Kurt hesitated for a moment and then the sight of Rachel's vacant eyes flashed through his eyes and he spoke in a sure and steady voice, "I'll do it. I have to, for Rachel, for Puck and Finn, Quinn and for myself."

Pride filled the man's face, "You're very brave Kurt. And don't think I'll send you all alone."

Kurt quirked his eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"You can bring one person back with you, one person who will remember Rachel's death." The man's gaze was intense.

Kurt's first instinct was Finn, or maybe Puck but he paused before speaking and thought.

"_I'd tell her I'd give anything to do it different." _Quinn's face flashed in his mind's eye and Kurt knew. He knew who he should ask for. The selfish part of him still wanted to take Finn, or his father, or even Mercedes but in his heart he knew.

He breathed, "Quinn… send Quinn back with me."

The man nodded, "A wise choice Kurt."

Kurt smiled, pleased with the Angel's approval, "So send me back."

The Angel held up a hand, "There are rules Kurt. By the time you get back I will have had my wings clipped and they," he pointed up, "Won't like that I did this. You will start to forget the closer you get to the date, the choice has to be yours so eventually you won't remember any timeline but the altered one as past Kurt and you merge. This is a once in a thousand lifetimes chance, you won't get another one. Do you understand?"

Kurt squared his shoulders, "I understand."

The angel looked at his watch and gasped, "It's a minute till midnight Kurt. Do I have your permission to send you back?"

Kurt nodded, "Do it. I'm ready."

The Angel nodded and raised his hand, "A piece of advice Kurt? You'll be given a chance to be honest with Rachel… with yourself. Tell the truth and Rachel may surprise you." Kurt looked bewildered as the Angel placed his hand on Kurt's forehead, "Thank you Kurt."

* * *

**Wednesday November 18, 2009**

**6:34 P.M.**

"…Want every boy at school to do a double take when you strut past." The words flowed from Kurt's mouth as if someone else was controlling him. He nearly fell back from his relaxed position on Rachel's bed.

Rachel leaned forward and looked down, "Well, there's really only just… one boy that I'd like to impress." Kurt's grin was not for the reason it had been the first time, the sight of Rachel was… astounding. Rachel's next word's reached his ears, "Can you keep a secret?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, "Of course."

Rachel nearly blurted, "I'm in love with Finn."

Kurt nearly doubled over as the unexpected feelings of jealousy and anger slammed into him. That wasn't right. He was over Finn, had been since before the tall boy had become his step brother.

"Really?" Kurt's voice was strained and he fought the urge to do exactly as he had done before. He stood and the Angel's words hit him, "_Tell the truth…" _

Rachel nodded. He turned away from the tiny Diva and took a deep breath. He was about to admit something he had never actually given voice to of his own free will.

"Rachel," He steeled himself, "I can't give you a makeover… not if you intend to go after Finn."

Rachel looked surprised and a little hurt.

Kurt sighed and asked, "Can _you _keep a secret?"

Rachel nodded.

Kurt breathed out and blurted it out much as Rachel had, "I'm in love with Finn. I have been for years."

Rachel's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair, she looked so surprised.

"I just… I wanted to be honest. A better person would give you the makeover and hope for the best but I'm already a step behind you so…" Kurt fought the urge to wince. He felt like an ass. How hard would this have been the first time around?

Rachel was quiet for a moment before, "How long… how long have you loved Finn?"

Kurt shrugged, "Since 6th grade."

Rachel looked stunned, "That long? Wow."

"I'm really sorry Rachel." Kurt hoped he hadn't already torpedoed his second chance.

Rachel offered a small smile, "It's ok. I didn't really want a makeover anyway. And I understand. I'm just glad you didn't…" She trailed off.

Kurt urged her on, "Didn't what?"

Rachel whispered, "Do something mean. I mean… I know you don't really like me. And I know we aren't really friends…"

Kurt reached out a hand and caught Rachel's, briefly reveling in the solid weight of her hand in his before he spoke, "We are friends Rachel," He recalled what he had said to her, about her personality and again fought off a wince, "I shouldn't have said those things about you earlier. It was mean and friends shouldn't be mean like that."

Rachel's eyes shined, "We're… we're friends?"

Kurt's heart clenched, "Yeah Rachel. We're friends."

* * *

**YAY! See! I told you. Read and review. Next chapter is from a special Blonde's POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Kay people. We're changing things up my lovelies. Quinn's POV to start.**

**A.N.2: Sorry for the delay... fair warning, updates may take a little more time now that school has resumed.**

* * *

**Thursday November 19, 2009**

**7:23 A.M**

"Quinn?" Quinn Fabray could hear someone calling her name.

"Mom? She was crying in her sleep... what do I do?" There was that voice again.

"Let me try." New voice, "Quinn, honey? Can you wake up for me?"

Quinn let out a groan and rolled over. Her vision was slightly clouded from sleep but she could still make out Carole Hummel standing over her.

"Mrs. Hummel?" She struggled to sit up.

"Hummel?" That was Finn. "Quinn our last name is Hudson." Quinn focused on the boy that was standing just beyond Carole.

"Finn? What am I doing…" She took in her surroundings and breathed out, "Here?" She wasn't in Finn and Kurt's bedroom. She was in Finn's bedroom, on his bed. She sat up so abruptly she nearly hit Carole's chin with her head. She scrambled back and looked up with wide terrified eyes.

Carole's voice was gentle if alarmed, "Quinn? Sweetie what's the matter?"

Quinn tried to remember going to Finn's house but drew a big fat… She stood and bolted from the bed.

As she threw herself at the toilet and vomited, she heard Finn inform his mother sagely, "Morning sickness."

His mother chuckled, "I know bud."

Quinn hugged the commode and fought the urge to cry. She wasn't pregnant. She hadn't been for months and months. Finally she seemed to be done throwing up so she stood on shaky legs and washed her mouth out. She closed her eyes as then snapped them open. She was dreaming. And if she was still pregnant in her dream then Rachel…

She turned and slammed the bathroom door shut. She launched herself into the shower as she hollered, "Finn, I will be ready to go to school in twenty minutes, if you aren't I'm taking your car!"

Finn turned to his mom, "Quinn can be… forceful…"

His mom replied, "That's one word for it."

* * *

**7:50 A.M.**

They had made damn good time to school. Finn was terrified for his life but Quinn was extremely pleased with herself. She had bolted from the car as soon as it had come to a complete stop and she had put it in park.

Finn called after her, "Quinn! I'll… see you later?" The quarterback trailed off.

Quinn charged into school, hell bent on finding Rachel. Dream Rachel was better that Quinn's reality of no Rachel.

Santana caught her arm, "Q."

Quinn whirled and snapped, "What?"

Santana's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Watch it Preggers."

Quinn scowled, "Listen carefully S. Mo…" Her words faded into nothingness as the most beautiful sight she had ever seen breezed through the corridor and to her locker.

Quinn stepped around Santana and walked slowly towards her dream. She looked so real, so perfect; her consciousness had gotten her just right, down to the argyle socks. It was like she was walking in slow motion. She was nearly there, she nearly had Rachel in her arms when her bubble of joy burst and she was yanked into an empty class room.

A body was blocking the door and she snarled, "Kurt I like you but if you don't get the hell out of my way…"

"Quinn!" Kurt held up his hands, "Quinn I need to talk to you."

Quinn advanced on him, "And I need to talk to Rachel, move Hummel."

Kurt smiled but didn't move, "I get it Quinn, believe me I get it."

Quinn's eyes began to tear, "Kurt, I… I have to talk to her. I have to hold her. I'm going to run out of time and then I'll be awake and she'll be gone. I can't…"

Kurt moved forward and wrapped his arms around Quinn, "Oh sweetie…"

Quinn resisted, "I have to go!"

Kurt held her gently but firmly, "Quinn! Listen carefully, this isn't a dream. Ok? You aren't going to wake up, Rachel isn't going to disappear, and things aren't going to go back to the way they were yesterday."

Quinn stopped struggling, "This isn't a dream?" She looked so hopeful, so desperate.

"No Quinn, this isn't a dream. I…" He took a deep breath, this was the hard part, "I… we were given a second chance. We were sent back to change things, to save Rachel."

Quinn opened and closed her mouth before, "O…k I… what kind of second chance?"

Kurt shrugged, "Rachel's death was wrong and someone up there," He pointed up, "Wanted to give us the chance to change things."

Quinn's eyes widened, "You made a Faustian deal! Kurt are you insane! What did you trade?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, it wasn't the devil it was an Angel." He winced at how that sounded.

Quinn growled, "What did you trade Kurt?"

Kurt snapped back, "Nothing Quinn! It's a one shot deal. If we screw up that's it. Rachel will be dead and there won't be any fixing it."

Quinn shook her head, "Say I believe you… say I believe that this isn't a dream. When I walk out of this classroom Rachel will be…?"

"Alive yes," Kurt supplied.

Quinn nodded, "Right. Get out of my way."

Kurt scrambled to make sure the door was blocked, "Quinn!"

Quinn snarled, "Hummel… move."

Kurt shook his head, "No. What are you going to do?"

Quinn replied, "I am going to go out there, find Rachel, bend her back like Scarlet O'Hara and kiss her until she sees Quinn colored stars."

Kurt flattened against the door even further, "I can't let you do that."

Quinn summoned her inner bitch and hissed, "Move or I will move you."

Kurt winced but didn't budge, "Think about it Quinn, if you go out there right now and kiss Rachel, hug her, or even be nice to her, you will seriously weird her out. Right now you aren't the Quinn she was slowly becoming friends with, you are Quinn Fabray! You're dating the guy she likes and you are pregnant with his baby, sort of, and as far she knows you hate her guts!"

Quinn was inclined to use bodily force to move Kurt from in front her but stopped herself at his words. His logic was… sound, if infuriating.

She deflated, "You're right."

Kurt nodded, "Of course I am."

Quinn scowled, "Don't push it."

"Sorry…" Kurt held up a hand apologetically.

She sighed, "What do I do Kurt? I've missed her so much."

Kurt smiled, "Be her friend. This is your chance to do it right. To do everything right…"

Quinn flinched, "Oh God Kurt, what am I going to do about Finn and Puck?"

Kurt shrugged, "Tell the truth?"

Quinn glared at him, "I know that but… I won't have anywhere to stay and I am not staying with Puck again."

Kurt offered, "When you're ready to tell Finn you can stay with me, if that's ok with you. My dad would be ok with it I think."

Quinn looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah sure. Just… it wasn't fair that Rachel had to tell him last time."

Quinn looked down, shamefaced "I know. I'll tell him… soon. I just need some time to work up the courage."

"I understand," Kurt certainly looked like he did.

The overhead bell rang.

Kurt asked as he and Quinn moved to exit the room, "Will you be ok?"

Quinn replied, "My prayers have been answered if I don't look this gift horse in the mouth so… yeah I'll be fine." Kurt smiled at her and left the room to hurry to his locker. As soon as the door closed Quinn grinned a Cheshire cat smile, she was great. She knew something Kurt didn't.

* * *

**8:25 A.M.**

Quinn walked into her first class and braced herself for the disappointment of Rachel's absence. She was met instead by the intense joy that came with seeing Rachel seated in her spot, ready to learn. Quinn eyed the spot next to Rachel and nearly growled to herself. Both seats on either side of the little Diva were taken… that wouldn't do at all.

She stalked forward and snapped, "You're in my seat." She addressed her words to the boy seated on Rachel's right.

He looked up at her and Quinn saw the brief internal struggle he went through. Quinn had loss quite a bit of her status when her pregnancy became public news but she was still scary. He seemed to think better of challenging her because he stood and fled to the back of the room.

Quinn nodded in satisfaction and set her things down.

She fought to keep her voice steady as she greeted Rachel, "Hey Rachel."

As she sat she could feel eyes on her, including Rachel's.

She settled herself in the chair and turned to look at the songbird, "Did you finish the homework? I hate irregular verbs." She wasn't sure how she knew what the homework assignment had been but was grateful that the words came.

Rachel gaped at her.

"Rachel?" Quinn waved a hand in front of the Diva's face and Rachel seemed to snap out of her daze.

"I apologize Quinn. It was not my intention to ignore you. It's just that… well to put it frankly; you've never spoken a civil word to me. I'm a bit confused… and terrified."

Quinn did her best to look sincere, "I know and I'm sorry." Rachel looked incredulous. So this is what Kurt had meant. Quinn was glad she hadn't kissed Rachel.

Rachel arched an eyebrow, "You're sorry?" She was quiet for a moment before demanding, "Is this a joke? Or some sort of elaborate prank?" Rachel turned to look at Santana and Brittany and was met with horrified stares. Both Cheerios looked just as bewildered as Rachel was.

Quinn shook her head, "This isn't a prank or a joke Rachel. I just… I wanted to sit here today." She searched for a reason and then, "Santana's perfume makes me nauseated."

Santana huffed indignantly behind them.

Rachel eyed Quinn suspiciously before finally sighing, "Fine. I suppose I will accept your words at face value. To answer your question, yes I did finish the homework, though I also loathe irregular verbs."

Quinn's answer was less than eloquent, "Huh?" She caught Rachel's look and covered, "Oh right! The homework. Yeah… it sucked."

Rachel looked as if she feared for Quinn's sanity.

"Beunos Dias Classè." Mr. Schue hurried in with a bright smile on his face.

The class responded with varying levels of enthusiasm.

As Mr. Schue went about taking attendance Quinn blurted out, "Seventh grade!"

Rachel turned to look at her, "What?"

Quinn smiled bashfully and whispered, "Seventh grade… I gave you a compliment."

Rachel's brow smoothed and she stared at Quinn in surprise before replying, "I remember… You said I sang like an Angel…" Rachel ducked her head.

Quinn's shocked smile could have split her face, "You remember that?"

Rachel nodded and murmured, "It was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Quinn stared at the Diva.

She held up her hand when Mr. Schue called her name and then leaned close to Rachel's ear.

Rachel shivered as Quinn breathed out, "It's still true you know…"

Rachel turned her head, "What?"

Quinn's lips curved against Rachel's ear, "You do sound like an Angel…"

* * *

**There... Read and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. The chapters have gotten a little shorter but an update is an update and they are moving the plot along so yay!**

**A.N.2: I like Disney... and the song fits. I do not own the song... and I also do not own Glee *Scowls* **

**A.N.3: There is a poll in my profile... Go vote please because it's coming up here soon and I need to know. **

**Thanks to my beta and everyone that commented!**

* * *

**Tuesday November 19, 2009**

**12:33 P.M.**

Mercedes and Artie had given him incredulous looks when Kurt had stood up and waved Rachel over. The Diva herself had looked surprised and then delighted and Kurt had, again, felt like a jerk. Rachel was absolutely surprised to be invited to sit with her teammates. She approached the table as if it might be a joke and had hesitated at the look she had received from Mercedes.

"Sit Rachel," Kurt kicked Mercedes bag off the chair and winced internally, he'd pay for that later.

Rachel sat primly and addressed him, "Thank you Kurt."

Artie cocked his head, "Where do you usually eat?"

Rachel shrugged, "I normally use lunch to get in more practice."

Tina looked curious, "You practice through lunch?"

Rachel nodded and then focused on her meal.

Kurt leaned forward and asked tentatively, "How's your day been so far Rachel?"

Rachel looked up, opened her mouth to speak and the snapped it closed.

Her brow furrowed and then finally she replied, "Surreal."

Kurt leaned towards the little diva even further and ignored the looks from Mercedes, Artie, and even Tina, "How so?"

Rachel stabbed a piece of broccoli and shrugged, "Quinn sat next to me in Spanish today. She was… nice."

Mercedes reacted first, "Quinn Fabray? She was nice to you? How nice, nice as in nicely mean, or nice with an ulterior motive?"

Rachel paused in the act of putting the broccoli in her mouth and replied, "Just nice. She swears there is no plan, though I am not sure I believe her."

Kurt was steaming mad. No wonder Quinn had gotten so docile there at the end! She shared 1st period with Rachel! He scowled in his head, not in reality because scowling gave one wrinkles.

While Kurt privately fumed the other three Gleeks were pumping Rachel for info.

Artie, "Was she sick?"

Tina, "M-maybe she was j-just being nice?"

Mercedes, "Please Tina. Quinn Fabray being nice to Rachel Berry? I don't buy it."

Rachel shook her head, "I have resolved to enjoy it while it last."

Mercedes replied, "Don't look now Mama but here she comes."

Rachel tensed and asked, "Is she carrying?"

Artie shook his head, "No. She seems slushy free."

Kurt made eye contact with Quinn and shook his head. He scowled for real and cut his eyes away from the table. Quinn ignored him. Kurt huffed and considered that bringing Quinn back with him hadn't been the best plan. She may be getting her second chance but Kurt could tell she wasn't going to do it his way.

She set her lunch down and sat down next to Rachel as if she owned the table.

She smiled, "Hi guys," Her voice got quiet, almost gentle, "Hey Rachel."

Rachel turned to face Quinn and only then seemed to realize how close the former Cheerio had gotten, "Hello Quinn."

Quinn's hand reached out to brush Rachel's hair back only to pause in the middle of the action. Kurt was glad. The action was overly familiar and Rachel's was already suspicious.

Kurt's eyes widened as he caught site of the two Cheerios headed their way.

Santana stopped and spoke, "Q, can I speak to you please?"

Quinn turned to look at her friend and then turned to look at Rachel, her gaze seemed to harden and soften at the same time, "Later Santana."

Santana growled, "No Q, now."

Quinn turned slowly and gave Santana a look that could curdle milk, "I said later."

Santana sneered, "Get up or I will have Karofsky slushy your new best friend every period from here till judgment day."

Kurt's eyes widened, that was exactly the wrong thing to say to Quinn. The former cheerleader stood so abruptly she upended her tray. She advanced on Santana with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Santana seemed to realize that she had miscalculated.

She back pedaled, "Q, don't do anything stupid."

Quinn's hands shot out and everyone was treated to the prime example as to why Santana, crazy psycho bitch that she was, was only second in command. Quinn's hands wrapped around Santana's Cheerio collar and yanked her forward.

Quinn leaned in and hissed, "If that bastard comes within twenty feet of Rachel I will hold you personally responsible Santana. I may not be captain anymore but we both know you're still my bitch." She released Santana and the Latina stumbled back. She stared at Quinn, wide eyed and incredulous.

She demanded, "You're using your juice to help Manhands!"

Quinn snapped, "Don't call her that."

Santana shot back, "You came up with it!"

Quinn spared Rachel a glance and saw that the glee Diva looked stunned, "And now I'm telling you not to use it. Do you have a hearing problem S? Are you deficient in some way?"

Santana stared at Quinn as if she were a stranger, "What is with you Quinn?"

Quinn's voice was firm and steel shuttered her eyes, "I'm not wasting my second chance, not even for you and Britt."

Santana looked like she wanted to argue but the look in Quinn's eyes was powerful and slightly desperate.

The Latina shook her head and held up her hands in surrender, "Do what you want Q. Come on Britt." She turned and stalked out of the cafeteria with Brittany on her heels.

Quinn sat down and apologized, "Sorry Rachel."

Rachel seemed unable to form words properly as she stared at Quinn.

Quinn smiled shyly and ducked her head.

The uncharacteristic action seemed to snap Rachel out of it.

She stood and demanded, "Quinn please accompany me to the choir room. I feel that in the interest of Glee harmony we need to have a frank discussion alone regarding your intentions and seemingly overnight change in attitude towards me."

Quinn stood and smirked, "You had me at alone Rachel."

Rachel's jaw dropped and then she huffed and spun on her heel and executed a perfect glee storm out.

Quinn muttered to herself, "God I missed that…" She tossed Kurt a triumphant smile and hurried after Rachel.

Kurt yelled after her, "Real subtle Quinn!"

* * *

**12:44 P.M.**

Rachel was waiting for Quinn in the choir room. The diva was seated primly at the piano, with her legs crossed and her hands folded.

Quinn closed the door and was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she was alone with Rachel for the first time since… forever it seemed like. God she had missed her.

Rachel was staring at her.

Quinn cleared her throat, "So… what did you want to talk about?"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow, "Perhaps we could discuss your complete 180 in terms of attitude or maybe your utter disregard for my personal space all of a sudden."

Quinn sighed, "Yeah… I'd say I was sorry but that would be a lie."

Rachel stood, "It was intentional?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes."

"Why?" Rachel's voice had grown quiet.

Quinn faltered, she wanted so much to declare her intentions and make a bid for Rachel's heart but Kurt had been right on that account at least.

Finally she replied, "I'd like for us to be friends."

Rachel glared, "Friends? You've made it your mission to make my life hell since seventh grade! Do you realize, Quinn, that the day I received the best compliment of my life from a sweet pretty girl was also the day I received my first slushy to the face from the same pretty but not so sweet girl?"

Quinn winced, "I am aware… I just… I don't want to run anymore Rachel, from what I want."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "And what is it that you want Quinn?"

Quinn snapped back, "You!" Her eyes almost bulged out of her head, "I mean I want to be your friend."

Rachel eyed her, "I am… willing to attempt friendship Quinn. You'll have to earn my trust of course."

Quinn nodded eagerly, "Of course."

The bell rang and Rachel sighed, "Well… I suppose I will see you in glee."

Quinn asked hopefully, "You're singing something right?"

Rachel looked at her askance "I suppose so… why?"

Quinn shrugged, "No reason… I just missed your voice."

Rachel watched the blonde go.

* * *

**3:56 P.M.**

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel raised her hand and the majority of the club groaned.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Schuster fought the urge to sigh.

Rachel stood and declared, "I have been asked to perform a song by one of my fellow club members, and I would be remiss if I refused the opportunity."

The club exchanged looks. Everyone was eyeing each other suspiciously, wondering who had asked Rachel to perform a solo. The only to people who weren't focused on the rest of the club were Kurt and Quinn. Instead they exchanged jubilant grins and faced Rachel, eagerly awaiting her performance.

Rachel spoke as she readied herself to sing, "I have chosen the song 'Just Around the River Bend' from the Disney classic Pocahontas" She opened her mouth and the upbeat tune poured from her mouth.

"_What I like most about rivers is, you can't step in the same river twice…"_

Quinn's eyes drifted closed. She and Kurt both let Rachel's voice flow over them. Quinn cut a glance to Kurt and saw that he was tearing up like her. She closed her eyes again and missed the looks she was receiving from Santana and Finn.

"_Should I choose the smoothest course, steady as the beating drum?..." _

Quinn's eyes snapped open and nearly fell out of her chair when she realized that Rachel was watching her.

Their eyes connected as Rachel sang the next lyrics, _"Should I marry Kocoum? Is all my dreaming at an end… Or do you still wait for me dream giver, just around the river bend."_

Rachel finished and Quinn's hands were in motion to clap before she could think about the action.

Kurt was on his feet and seemed unable to contain himself, "Sweetie that was amazing!" He hugged Rachel. Quinn fought down the jealousy that roared to life. She knew that a hug from her would not be welcome, not yet.

Mercedes and Santana were both sitting with their jaws unhinged.

Quinn didn't care. She hadn't realized how much Rachel's voice affected her until it was gone.

Rachel smiled brightly at Kurt and followed him happily as he led her to the seat next to him effectively sandwiching her between Quinn and Kurt.

Mr. Schue grinned, "That was amazing Rachel! How long have you been working on that?"

Rachel shrugged, and immodestly declared, "Since lunch."

Mr. Schue faltered, "Well that was very well done Rachel. Thank you for sharing."

Rachel nodded in satisfaction and waited for Mr. Schue to begin the actual lesson for the week.

He clapped his hands, "Today we have a special treat. Jane Adams Academy for Girls is going to be performing for us today."

Rachel was the first to speak, "Are they showcasing what they are doing for Sectionals?"

Mr. Schuster shook his head, "Of course not Rachel."

Santana asked disinterestedly, "Then what's the point?"

Rachel nodded, "Santana makes an excellent point."

Mr. Schue sighed in disappointment, "You guys, these kids don't have an auditorium of their own, and we need to show them that New Directions is a good, fair team."

Quinn snarled, "We'll do that…"

Kurt finished, "When we crush them under our heels at Sectionals."

Quinn muttered, "Cheaters…"

Rachel looked surprised, "Normally I am all about fair healthy competition but perhaps Mr. Schue is correct… plus we'll see what they can do."

Kurt seemed adamant, "And then crush them under our heels? Right?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course."

Puck growled from behind the trio, "I'm not wearing heels dude."

Kurt turned and hissed, "You'll wear what I tell you to wear and you'll like it." He didn't wait for Puck to respond.

Quinn leaned over Rachel and whispered, "You're supposed to be afraid of him."

Kurt smirked, "Puck's a pussy… cat."

"I heard that Hummel." Puck drawled from behind them.

Kurt flipped his hair, "I know."

Quinn huffed, "And you say I'm acting weird?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow and indicated Quinn's current position. The former Cheerio was leaning across Rachel's lap, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that she was completely invading the Diva's personal space.

Rachel's hands had shot up in an effort to avoid touching Quinn. She looked rather alarmed.

Quinn felt a blush stain her cheeks as she realized that she was pressed against Rachel.

Finally she smiled and purred, "Hello again Rachel."

Rachel stared down at her, "Hello!"

Quinn finally leaned back, "Sorry, didn't think about it."

Rachel lowered her hands, "It's quite alright!" She cleared her throat and stood, "Mr. Schue I think we should make our way to the auditorium so we can greet our com… guests." She picked up her backpack and made her way to the door.

Mercedes was the first to follow, "Let's see what these chicks can do."

Santana looked ready to grab Quinn but she and Kurt hurried to follow Rachel and Mercedes out of the room. Mr. Schue shook his head and followed with the rest of the club.

* * *

**4:31 P.M.**

Quinn had offered Rachel a ride home but Rachel had politely refused, pointing out that her father was already in the parking lot. Quinn had watched the pocket sized songbird go and then turned to face Kurt. The boy had stared at her before sighing and walking off to his car.

Finn was quiet on the drive home until they had pulled up into the driveway, "What's your game Quinn?"

Quinn eyed him, "What do you mean?"

Finn scowled, "Why are you being nice to Rachel?"

Quinn glared back, "Because I liked Rachel Berry before you knew she existed." She exited the car and stalked into the house.

Quinn smiled at Ms. Hudson and headed upstairs. She needed to pack. She promised herself, she would tell Finn the truth tomorrow.

* * *

**Read and review! Next update will be soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Poll is closed! Sorry to those of you who didn't win... to be fair this doesn't mean that is who will be with Kurt. It was mainly to see where the ships lie. **

* * *

**Monday November 23, 2009**

She didn't tell Finn the next day. She hadn't told him the day after that either. Kurt's glare had gotten less forgiving each day Quinn went without informing Finn that he wasn't the father. It wasn't that Quinn was a coward it was just that her relationship with Finn had never quite recovered from her betrayal the first time around. She had resolved that today was the day. She would tell him after school, she had caught a ride with Kurt and had brought her bag with her so that she would have no excuse when the time came.

* * *

**4:33 P.M.**

"Come on Quinn. Mom is making a roast for dinner!" Finn smiled at her and made to leave the choir room.

Quinn waited until the rest of the team had left.

"Finn we need to talk…" Quinn really did not want to do this.

Finn looked bewildered, "Ok… Is everything ok?"

Quinn sat down and shook her head, "No… Finn please sit."

Finn made his way to the risers and sat as instructed.

Quinn tried to smile but utterly failed, "I… I have something to tell you and you aren't going to like it. In fact you will probably hate me."

Finn shook his head, "Quinn… I would… I could never hate you. I pro…"

Quinn held up a hand, "Don't make promises you can't keep Finn. You don't know what I'm going to say."

Finn's eyes grew wide, "What is it Quinn?"

Quinn hung her head and whispered, "I did something bad. I… Finn I never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe that. If nothing else please know that I didn't do what I did because I wanted to hurt you." She took a deep breath, "You are such a good guy Finn. You're strong and honest, and kind. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a father."

Finn smiled, "Thank yo…"

Quinn blurted, "But not this girl." She wrapped her arms around her middle and fought the urge to cry.

Finn's face blanched, "You aren't going to let me be a daddy?"

Quinn shook her head, "No Finn. I'm saying you aren't a daddy."

"Of course not, she's still in your belly." Finn looked so earnest that Quinn finally gave in to the sob that had been building.

"You aren't the father Finn." The sentence hung in the air like the sword of Damocles.

Finn's breath caught and he was silent and still for a long moment and then, "What! WHO!"

Quinn stood and scrambled back, making sure to keep the door at her back.

Finn launched from his seat and towered over her, "Who Quinn! Who is her daddy?"

Quinn murmured one word that would forever alter Finn's relationship with his best friend, "Puck."

Finn spun away from her and gripped his hair. His breaths came in painful gasps as he fought for control.

He turned back slowly and snarled, "We are done! Do you hear me! Done! I want you out of my house!"

Quinn nodded, "I already packed my bag."

Finn took a threatening step forward and demanded, "Are you going to stay with Puck? Are you going to have a good laugh about stupid Finn?"

Quinn shook her head vehemently, "Puck doesn't know I was going to tell you. I'm going to stay with Kurt, at least for a little while."

Finn deflated a little, "Why Quinn… why?"

Quinn hesitated, "Why did I cheat? Or Why did I lie?"

Finn looked at her like he had never seen her before and replied, "Both."

Quinn met his eyes, "I cheated because… I was stupid and feeling sorry for myself, I wanted to feel better and I thought Puck might make me feel better… at least for a little while. And I lied about you being her daddy because Puck is Puck and you are an amazing guy. I wanted my baby to have the best father in the world."

Finn looked slightly less murderous, "You thought I was the better guy?"

Quinn nodded, "But it wasn't fair, to you or to Puck."

Finn slumped, "Do you love him?"

Quinn shook her head, "No. I don't love him, I never did."

Finn cocked his head, "Did you ever love me?"

Quinn sighed, "Once upon a time I would have given anything to love you like you deserved. I would have given anything to be in love with you. I do love you Finn… just not like I should."

Finn sat heavily, "Do… do you need a ride to Kurt's?"

Quinn's heart ached, "No, he's waiting for me." She made her way to stand in front of him.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead and murmured into his hair, "I am so sorry."

Finn reached out and caught her hand, "Thank you for telling me Quinn. I'm glad I heard it from you."

Quinn nodded and then fled the room.

* * *

**4:44 P.M.**

Kurt was waiting. He took one look at her tearstained face and opened the door without a word.

The ride to his house was quiet. Kurt waited until he had parked the car to ask if she was ok.

"Quinn… Are you… are you going to be ok?" Kurt hadn't wanted Quinn to be hurt, but he had wanted to spare Rachel the ire of the club.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her abdomen and whispered, "Can you call Rachel… I need… I just need to see her."

Kurt nodded, "Sure." He threw open his door and grabbed a hold of Quinn's bag.

Quinn followed him into the house at a sedate pace.

Kurt's father was watching television.

"Hey dad." Kurt smiled at his father and waved a hand in Quinn's direction, "This is Quinn."

Quinn smiled weakly, "Hello Mr. Hummel."

Burt stood and offered his hand, "Please call me Burt."

Quinn took his hand, "Thank you for having me Burt. I… thank you."

Burt smiled gently, "It's no problem Quinn."

Silence hung in the air and then Kurt spoke, "Let's me show you where you'll be sleeping."

Quinn murmured as she followed him, "Thank you."

* * *

**5:16**

Kurt had tried Rachel's phone sixteen times before admitting defeat. He knew it was very likely that Finn had run straight to Rachel.

* * *

**Tuesday November 24, 2009**

**8:02 A.M.**

Kurt and Quinn went to school the next day anticipating the announcement that Finn and Rachel were now happily dating.

They were surprised when Rachel hurried up to them, ushered them into a classroom and then hugged Quinn.

Quinn's reaction was slow but the moment she registered Rachel's body against hers she clutched at the smaller girl.

After a long moment Rachel pulled back and asked, "Are you all right?"

Quinn looked down at the little Diva and gave her a small smile, "Better now…"

Rachel stepped away from Quinn, "I'm sorry I missed Kurt's calls yesterday. Finn hid my phone. I would have come over or…"

Quinn shook her head, "Finn is your friend too."

Rachel shrugged, "He's not as angry as I would have expected him to be. He was angry to be sure but… he said that he was glad you respected him enough to tell him the truth."

Quinn winced internally as telling Finn had had less to do with Finn and more to do with not repeating her previous mistake.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and for the first time Quinn felt amazing, Rachel breathed out, "I am proud of you Quinn… I think our friendship has a chance."

Quinn felt like a superhero.

Kurt cleared his throat, "All this Xena subtext-y stuff is great but we need to get to class."

Rachel cocked her head in confusion while Quinn glared at him.

The boy flounced from the room and Quinn asked Rachel, "Walk you to class?"

Rachel beamed, "Thank you Quinn! That's very chivalrous of you. Although the gesture is slightly diminished by the fact that we share the same first period…" Quinn shook her head in amusement and opened the door for Rachel. The Diva inclined her head and led the way out.

Quinn followed and listened to Rachel's rambling with a pleased grin.

* * *

**12:44 P.M.**

Kurt watched in amusement as Rachel moved back and forth between Finn and Quinn. She would sit with Quinn for a few minutes; look at her phone, sigh, and then hurry to Finn's table where he sat with Mike and Matt.

Rinse and repeat only in reverse. As lunch went on and Rachel was forced to change seats again and again. The relatively friendly nods between Finn and Quinn grew less friendly. As Rachel got up to hurry to Quinn for the seventh time Finn tossed Quinn a look that could peel paint. Quinn smirked and immediately engaged Rachel in conversation the moment the Diva sat down.

Kurt watched Finn's face and sighed, this could get ugly.

* * *

**3:55 P.M.**

Glee got ugly.

"I get Rachel in the break up!" Finn hollered at Quinn.

Quinn snarled back, "She's not a child Finn! She's a friend!"

Finn towered above the pregnant blonde, "Yeah my friend!"

Quinn didn't back down in the slightest, "Where you been for the last week! She's my friend as well!"

Finn shook his head, "I've been her friend longer! I get her!"

Quinn scowled, "That's crap! You may have been her friend longer but I guarantee I know her better!"

Finn snapped, "Yeah right!"

Quinn's lips curled into a smirk, "What's her favorite song Finn?"

Finn opened his mouth to reply and then faltered, "Um…"

Rachel tried to intervene, "In all fairness I've never told anyone my favorite son…"

Quinn interrupted, "_Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens …"_

"_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…" _Rachel finished the phrase and stared wide eyed Quinn. She whispered, "How did you know that?"

Quinn glanced down shyly and then looked up to meet Rachel's gaze, "You hum it all the time. As long as I've known you."

Rachel smiled and the her face morphed into a diva scowl as she whirled on Finn, "Do you really want to keep fighting? Because Quinn just proved she knows me better."

Finn's jaw dropped, "But… I…" And then his face cleared and he smiled triumphantly, "Go out with me."

Rachel smiled, "See I knew you'd see… wait what?"

Finn grabbed Rachel's hands in his and beamed down at her, "Go out with me?"

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Over 200 reviews! You all rock so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**A.N2: Thank you to my beta again. **

**A.N3: Poll is closed, just as a reminder to please bear in mind that it will not dictate absolutely who Kurt will end up with. **

* * *

**Tuesday November 24, 2009**

**4:00 P.M.**

Rachel stared up at Finn, "Go… out with you?"

Finn nodded eagerly, "Yes, be my girlfriend Rachel?"

Puck reacted before anyone else, "You're an ass!"

Finn turned and snapped, "And you're the crappy best friend that knocked up _my _girlfriend."

Quinn's face flushed as Mr. Schue whirled to look at her. The rest of the club exchanged looks which confirmed that they had known.

Rachel yanked her hands out of Finn's grasp, "You can't just ask me out to beat Quinn. That isn't fair, to me or to Quinn."

Finn ran a hand through his hair and let out an angry huff, "Why do you care so much about Quinn? You are so easy… she's nice to you for ten minutes and you're ready to drop me as a friend!"

Quinn responded, "You son of…"

Rachel held up a hand, "Quinn, while I appreciate your willingness to defend my honor, it is unnecessary." She placed the hand on her hip and addressed Finn, "The answer is no. No I will not go out with you."

Finn gaped, "Because of Quinn!"

Rachel replied, "No Finn, because dating you would be breaking the friend code."

Finn threw up his hands, "Because of Quinn!"

Rachel shook her head, "This honestly has nothing to do with Quinn. The answer is no Finn. Accept it and grow up because right now I'm not sure I want to call you my friend." She smiled at Mr. Schue, "I apologize for the drama Mr. Schue, shall we continue?"

"Please put on your wigs." Mr. Schue smiled at the group.

Kurt crossed his arms and declared, "No."

Mr. Schue turned to stare at the soprano, "Kurt?"

Kurt held out his wig, "I agree with Rachel, hairography is beneath us. Plus I think this thing is giving me a rash."

Puck and Matt ripped their wigs off, "Dude a rash will show on my head!" Puck ran a hand over his mohawk.

Matt rubbed at his own head, "Mine too!"

Kurt smirked, on the inside.

Santana put in her two cents, "Mr. Schue our vocals are ten times better than Jane Adams and our dancing isn't nearly as whorish."

"Santana!" Mr. Schue looked scandalized.

Santana examined her nails, "What? Everyone was thinking it."

Mr. Schue demanded, "Was everyone thinking that?"

There was a beat of silence and then… "I was thinking about little green men."

Everyone turned to look at Brittany except for Quinn.

Quinn turned to Santana, "Translation?"

Santana shrugged, "She means smurfs. Britt I've told you smurfs are blue."

Brittany shook her head, "The little mean one told me to adjust my tv…" She pouted, "I still can't get them to be the right color."

Mr. Schue sighed, "Apart from Brittany who was thinking along the same lines as Santana?"

One by one the kids raised their hands.

Rachel stepped forward, "While I wouldn't put it so rudely, I must concur with my fellow team mates. Mr. Schue…" She smiled at him, "We don't need crazy hair or fillers. We have amazing dancers, Brittany, Santana, Mike and Matt can dance circles around anyone you could think to name," The dancers she mentioned looked a little gob smacked by the compliment, "And our vocals are outstanding. They don't have Mercedes or Kurt. They certainly don't have Quinn's unique voice or Artie's baritone, and where are they going to find two better lead boys than Finn and Puck." Her tone got less bossy and grew gentle, "Not to mention they don't have you Mr. Schue."

It was Santana who added, "And if anyone has a singer that can match Rachel I'll eat my uniform."

Most of the club, including Rachel, looked at Santana in surprise.

The Latina snapped defensively, "What? Manhands can sing."

Quinn warned, "Santana…"

Santana held up a hand, "Fine fine, Berry can sing."

Rachel shook her head and turned back to Mr. Schue, "Our club is… special Mr. Schue… please believe in that."

Mr. Schuster's eyes grew wide, "I do!"

Kurt held out the wig once again, "Then why do you think we need these?"

Mr. Schue took the wig and surveyed his kids before sighing, "You guys are right… but what are we going to sing for the Haverbrook?"

Kurt remembered how amazing their performance with the Haverbrook kids had been and asked, "What if we learned the sign language to a song?"

Mr. Schue's jaw dropped and he declared, "Kurt that is an amazing idea!"

Rachel smiled, "What song though?"

Kurt shrugged, "Don't look at me, I can't think of everything."

Quinn smiled, "True Colors?"

Mr. Schue clapped his hands, "Brilliant!"

Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Schue let out a sigh.

"My voice is not suited to that song. May I suggest someone else take the lead? Perhaps Tina?" Rachel spoke matter-of-factly.

Tina blurted, "You're g-giving up a s-solo?"

Rachel nodded looking a little surprised herself, "Yes. It does seem the day for surprises."

"Ok then! I will get the music for tomorrow?" Mr. Schue smiled happily.

The kids nodded and started to filter out of the choir room.

Finn caught Rachel's arm, "Rachel wait. You have to understand…"

Rachel turned to face him, "Understand what Finn? That you were going to use me, once again to get what you want?"

Finn spat, "I want you!"

Rachel shook her head, "No Finn, if you really wanted me you would have asked me out long before today."

Finn glared, "I was with Quinn and I thought she was having my baby."

Rachel softened, "I know you're hurting right now Finn and I'm sorry but dating me isn't going to change that. You'll still be furious with Puck and Quinn, the only difference is that my fragile friendship with Quinn will suffer. I… like you Finn… but I'm not willing to risk my friendships on the off chance that you actually want me. You want to punish Quinn and you want to use me to do it. I'm not ok with that." Her voice was firm but gentle. She darted forward and hugged him briefly before pulling away, "Have a good evening Finn." She turned and walked away.

* * *

**4:33 P.M.**

Kurt cornered Rachel before she could leave the school, "Why didn't you say yes?"

Rachel looked befuddled and vaguely alarmed, "What? Unhand me Kurt!"

Kurt dropped Rachel's arm and repeated himself, "Why didn't you say yes?"

Rachel sighed, "I already said, it would be breaking the friend code."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "So it was about Quinn?"

Rachel looked at him in surprise, "No. Well partly, but mostly it was about you."

"Me?" Kurt gaped at Rachel.

Rachel nodded, "You proved yourself a good friend when you were honest with me and told me about your feelings for Finn instead of sabotaging me. I would be a horrible friend if I dated the object of your affections."

Kurt shook his head as if trying to clear cobwebs, "He's the object of your affections as well."

Rachel smiled gently, "And last week I was madly in love with Mr. Schue. Finn is just a boy… dating him would hurt you and in all likelihood he would have demanded I end my tentative friendship with Quinn… I've never had friends before, let alone two."

Kurt was stunned, "You… Rachel… I'd understand." He knew Quinn might hate him, but he continued "If you want Finn then go for him."

Rachel shook her head, "He's just a boy Kurt. He doesn't respect me and… maybe if he hadn't asked me as a way to get back at Quinn I might have considered it but he did… he doesn't respect me and I deserve better."

Kurt reached out and hugged Rachel before pulling back, "Need a ride home?"

"Yes please." Kurt smiled at Rachel and offered the Diva his arm which she happily took.

* * *

**4:40 P.M.**

Quinn had offered Rachel the front seat when she had seen Rachel and Kurt approaching. The little Diva had happily accepted after grilling Quinn about whether it was safer for Quinn in the front or the back in her 'delicate condition'. Quinn hadn't had any idea as to what was safer but she assured Rachel anyway. They had arrived at Rachel's home in short order.

Kurt pulled up to the curb and smiled, "Here we are."

Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt, "Thank you…"

Quinn got out to take the front seat and hugged Rachel.

The little Songbird returned the hugged as Quinn whispered, "Thank you… thank you for choosing me. You don't understand yet, but I promise you won't regret it."

Rachel looked up at Quinn and the former Cheerio realized that something in her expression must have been telling because Rachel's face scrunched in confusion and then smoothed in awe.

Rachel stepped back and waved as Kurt pulled away.

* * *

**4:51 P.M.**

Kurt and Quinn had arrived home and Kurt grabbed a hold of Quinn and dragged her down stairs.

Quinn yanked her hand out of Kurt's grasp and demanded, "What the hell Kurt!"

Kurt sat heavily and replied, "I've already changed things… Do you know why Rachel told Finn no?"

Quinn smirked, "Because he asked her to choose."

"No," Kurt paused and then added, "Well yes in part but also because of me."

Quinn sat down next to Kurt, "What do you have to do with anything."

Kurt took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm in love with Finn, or at least past me is… and he's in here," He pointed to his head, "He's in here and he wanted to strangle Rachel when she admitted she liked Finn but I was honest instead of sabotaging her like the first time and she told him no, she told him no because a good friend doesn't date the guy their friend likes."

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise, "She… she did it for you?"

Kurt shook his head, "She said she wasn't willing to risk her friendships with either of us for a boy." His eyes watered, "I was so wrong about her Quinn. She… she would have been an amazing friend, our Rachel, if I had given her the chance."

Quinn hesitated before wrapping her arms around Kurt, "This Rachel, she is our Rachel, just… a little behind. We have a second chance Kurt, one that you gave us."

Kurt let out a whimper, "I had to, God I had to."

Quinn's voice was gentle, "What do you mean?"

Kurt tensed and pulled away, "I… I can't tell you Quinn. Not yet… you'll… you'll hate me."

Quinn's curiosity was peaked but something in Kurt's voice prevented her from pressing, "Ok Kurt. Whenever you're ready I'll be here." Perhaps it was the certainty in his voice when he said that she would hate him, but Quinn was content to wait and hope that he was simply being dramatic.

* * *

**Read and review and I'll love you forever!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. ...Sorry for the slight delay, Life kicked me in the teeth and writting took a back seat for a little while. **

**A.N2: Thanks to all of you who read and commented. You guys rock hardcore!**

**Wednesday December 2, 2009**

**2:10 P.M.**

Kurt and Quinn had been prepared for the fact that Jane Adams and Haverbrook were going to steal all of their numbers but the wave of anger that washed over them had been surprising.

Kurt snapped at Santana, "You leaked the set list. You never wanted to be here, your just Sue Sylvester's moles."

Quinn's crossed her arms, "I know for a fact that is true. Sue told us to spy on you."

Santana spat defensively, "That may be true but neither of us gave Sue the set list."

Brittany looked down and muttered, "Well… I did but… but I didn't know what she was going to do with it."

Santana winced at the ugly looks that the club was directing at her and Brittany and scrambled, "Look no one is forcing me to stay in Glee, and I'll deny it if you all tell anyone but I like being in Glee, it's the best part of my day ok? I wasn't going to do anything to mess that up." She leaned against the wall and folded her arms protectively around herself.

Rachel quietly spoke, "I believe you." Quinn and Kurt both relaxed as they had done the first time. It was almost unconscious but the faith of their star, their captain, was more powerful than anyone would ever admit.

Rachel shook her head, "This is irrelevant, regardless of who leaked the list we need new numbers, Mercedes do you have anything else in your repertoire?"

Mercedes sighed, "Yeah but it won't be as good as anything you're going to come up with."

Rachel shook her head, "No we agreed you-"

Mercedes interrupted, "We agreed I would sing 'And I'm Telling You' and I'm saying that ain't gonna happen."

Rachel ran a hand through her hair and then turned, "I…"

Quinn stepped forward before Finn had a chance and grabbed Rachel's hands, "Rachel you can do this, you've been singing since before you could walk."

Rachel smiled, "I know Quinn… Normally I would suggest…" She turned to Kurt and her face cleared, "The ballad can be a solo or a duet right?"

Mercedes answered her, "Yeah… why?"

Rachel grinned and motioned Kurt over, "I have an idea."

Kurt hurried over and Rachel whispered something in his ear and Kurt's face lit up like it was Christmas.

He leaned back to look at Rachel, "Really?"

Rachel's eyes shined and she nodded, "Yes. I think it would be amazing."

Kurt nodded, "How would we arrange it?"

Rachel smiled, "You and Mercedes are the best at arranging music besides me, break up the song and then we'll go from there."

Kurt nodded, grabbed Mercedes hand and dragged her into the corner.

Quinn grinned, "I guess we have our ballad, and we can close with 'Somebody to Love', it's a real crowd pleaser."

Puck growled, "Great, that and a can soup will guarantee us third place, we still need another song we can all sing together."

Quinn grabbed Kurt's laptop and waved them off, "I have an idea."

* * *

**3:30 P.M.**

Kurt and Rachel smiled at each other and waited for their cue.

The music swelled and Rachel threw open the curtain, _"Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game…__"_

Kurt went through the opposite curtain and belted, _"Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!"_

Their voices blended beautifully, _"It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you won't bring me down!"_

Kurt caught his father's eye in the crowd and smiled at him. His dad's eyes were wide and misty as he proudly puffed out his chest as if to say, 'That's my boy.' As Kurt took over after Rachel's next part his eyes tracked the crowd and found Rachel's dads. The two men looked just as proud as his father and for the hundredth time Kurt was glad he had been brave.

The two divas met in the middle of the stage as their voice melded again and they joined hands. They smiled at each other and continued the song.

During a short pause right before a crescendo Rachel and Kurt held out their free hands and said together, "McKinley High's New Directions!" The rest of the glee club filed out with grins in place.

The crowd stood to applaud as Rachel and Kurt continued in true Diva fashion. Their eyes were bright and alive and Kurt for one would have voted for them.

Kurt gave Rachel's hand a squeeze as they hit the high note together and he caught her proud smile. He got what Quinn meant. When Rachel smiled at him like that he felt like he was a million feet tall.

Rachel ended the song with a flourish and the two divas smiled and parted to take their places.

* * *

**6:05 P.M.**

The bus ride back was loud and exciting. Santana had taken custody of the trophy they had received and refused to part with it.

The bus driver smiled from the front as he listened to the show choir sing.

Mercedes crowed after they finished their rendition of a Black Eyed Peas song, "I'm saying my man Kurt and Miss Diva were off the hook!"

Mike held up his hands, "No argument here."

Kurt smiled as Puck slapped him happily on the back. The smaller boy slipped past Finn and slid into the seat next to Rachel.

He was quiet for a moment before, "Why'd you suggest 'Defying Gravity'?"

Rachel looked at him in surprise, "Well our voices blend well and it is an excellent ballad…"

Kurt shook his head, "Why'd you suggest it as a duet?"

Rachel looked down, "It was unexpected…? I just thought…"

Kurt held up and hand and gently replied, "I not saying I'm not grateful… I am, I've always dreamed of singing it on stage but… I blew the note. Why would you risk me doing it at Sectionals?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow and then looked down, "I know you threw the song Kurt."

Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "How…?"

Rachel looked ashamed, "I watched you practicing. I saw you hit the note beautifully, so I knew I was going to lose and then you blew the note and I couldn't figure it out but… I was glad. I wouldn't have won otherwise."

Kurt voice was pitchy, "You knew?"

Rachel flinched, "I'm sorry. I know I should have said something…"

Kurt fought the instinctual urge to snap at Rachel, "I… It was because of my dad." He went with honesty one more time.

Rachel looked up, "Your dad wanted you to throw the solo?"

Kurt chuckled, "No." He looked down and whispered, "He got a call from someone, calling me a fag… and he freaked out a little. He's been so great that I… I didn't want him to have to deal with his son singing a girls' song in public."

Rachel's eyes narrowed, "Who called?" Her voice was little more than an angry hiss.

Kurt shrugged, "No idea, probably one of the jocks from the football team."

Rachel's face was red, "That is absolutely abhorrent! What kind of coward calls someone like that! At least Noah had the courage to call me fag spawn to my face."

Kurt blanched, "He called you what?"

Rachel waved him off, "Freshmen year, he has since apologized."

Kurt's voice got quiet again, "How… how do you deal with it? How do you deal with the small minded idiots?"

Rachel gave a shaky sigh, "Love is love, at least that's what I've always thought. You have to love more than they hate. I love my dads… I couldn't ask for better parents so for me it is natural to defend them."

Kurt hung his head, "My dad… he didn't defend me. He got mad at me."

Rachel took his hand, "When I was younger… I used to get angry. I used to storm out, and yell, and cry, not because I hated my dads or because I was mad at them but rather because I was scared, for them and for me."

Kurt scoffed, "You're saying my dad was scared?"

Rachel nodded, "Is that so surprising? My daddy, Eli, he remembered your father, from high school."

Kurt's head snapped to look at Rachel, "My dad knew one of your dads?"

Rachel nodded and let out a sighed, "Yes." She hesitated, "Kurt, I'm not sure you want to hear this. Your dad, from what you've told us, is amazing."

Kurt was curious now, "He is… what does that have to do with anything?"

Rachel asked point blank, "My daddy was out in high school, and he and your dad… they were not friends."

Kurt sucked in a breath, "I… I think I need to."

Rachel gripped his hand, "When I told my dad you and I were friends he was… reluctant to say the least. He sat me down and told me that when he was in high school the boys had tortured him. One boy in particular had made it his mission to make my dad's life hell. He was cruel."

Kurt wanted desperately to pull his hand from Rachel's but he had wanted to hear her story.

She continued, "Burt Hummel. He stole my dad's clothes in gym, spray painted fag on his locker, tied him to the flag pole with 'Queer' written on his forehead… he was awful. My dad hated your father and your father knew it. Your father was one of the boys that you now have to deal with, is it any wonder he's afraid? Can you imagine knowing that his son might be subjected to the torture he once took part in? It would terrify me."

Kurt's hands were shaking and Rachel squeezed his hand tighter.

Kurt swallowed, "He… did all that?" He closed his eyes and recalled what his father had said to Finn, about believing that Finn was a different kind of boy, a boy who just knew that treating Kurt badly was wrong. He let out choked sob at the idea that his dad, the man who had been so understanding, had once taken part in the bashing that sometimes kept Kurt up night.

Rachel scooted closer, "He also apologized. He came to our house and apologized. He even cried. He said he was sorry for all that he had done, that he hoped that his son could be as strong as my daddy. My daddy forgave him."

Kurt's head snapped up, "He did?"

Rachel nodded, "He forgave your father because Burt didn't know any better. He loves you so much Kurt and my daddy saw that. He saw that the boy who had tortured him grew up to be a man who loved his gay son more than anything in the world."

Kurt choked, "I… I can't imagine forgiving every asshole who has ever hurt me."

Rachel breathed, "Do you hate Noah? Or Finn?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, of course not. They've changed, well mostly." He remembered that in a couple months Finn would still be fully capable of going off on him and call him a fag.

Rachel smiled, "Your dad changed too. That's why I forgave Quinn."

Kurt asked, "I always wondered why you forgave Quinn so easily."

Rachel looked at the blonde with an unreadable look, "I can't imagine growing up in a family that hates so much. Quinn comes from a very Christian family that isn't very Christian at all. They tell people, 'God loves everyone, except you'. I can't imagine having a father who would kick me out for one mistake."

Kurt shivered, "Me either."

Rachel's gaze pierced Quinn, "You have to love Kurt. You have to love them more than they hate you. I'm bossy, and a diva, and very self involved, but I know how to love."

Kurt looked skeptical, "I have to love… people who treat me like crap?"

Rachel nodded, "Your dad will grow into his courage Kurt. It will take time but he'll protect you, like I protect my dads. He'll do it because he loves you."

Kurt murmured, "Thank you Rachel."

Rachel smiled brightly at him, "You're welcome Kurt."

* * *

**Read and Review! Remember, it's my crack.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Here the stitch guys (Hehe Buffy Lingo... Stitch that is, not guys) I'm going out of town, it involves being a good daughter and niece so bah... I have to do otherwise I'd hole up and type. As it stands I have no idea what my internet connection is going to be like so y'all are getting this chapter a wee bit ahead of schedule. The GOOD news? I can take my computer with me to type! Yay! **

**A.N2: Thanks again to my beta! **

* * *

**Friday December 5, 2009**

**9:01 P.M.**

That night Kurt sat Quinn down and told her the truth. He told her about the backpack, he told her about ignoring it, and he told her why the angel had picked him to change things. For a moment he was sure she was going to hit him. Her eyes had been wild and angry, so angry that Kurt had been afraid. In the end she had called Rachel and asked if she could stay the night. The little Diva had agreed and then texted Kurt five minutes later, demanding to know what happened.

Kurt watched as Rachel pulled up in her dad's car and waited for Quinn.

As he watched the taillights fade Kurt wondered, not for the first time, if he would ever be forgiven.

9:13 P.M.

Rachel turned into the driveway and shut off the car before turning to Quinn, "Quinn…is… what happened?"

Quinn let out a pained gasp, "Kurt told me something… something that I'm not sure I can forgive him for."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, "Ok… why don't we go inside and maybe we'll talk?"

Quinn shrugged and followed Rachel as the brunette hurried to the front door.

Rachel shut the door quietly and waved for Quinn to follow her, "Come on. My dads are already asleep."

Quinn looked at her watch, "They go to bed early."

Rachel nodded, "Only on Fridays. They get up early on Saturday and drive down to Cleveland to go antiquing."

"Ah." Quinn quietly followed Rachel up the stair. "Rachel," She whispered, "Did you sneak out to pick me up?"

Rachel paused on the steps, "Sneak has a negative connotation. I left quietly and returned before my absence was noticed."

Quinn clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent the chuckle that bubbled up.

The two girls crept up the stairs and into Rachel's bedroom, easily identified by the gold star placard fixed on the door.

Rachel shut the door and spoke normally, "I would usually offer the guest bedroom but it is being remodeled and looks atrocious. Instead I offer my bed. I will sleep on the floor."

Quinn shook her head, "Rachel that isn't…"

Rachel held up her hand, "I insist Quinn. You are with child and I would be remiss if I asked you to sleep on the floor."

Quinn was amused, "Rachel, why don't we share?"

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times before, "That… would be acceptable. If you are comfortable with it, that is?"

Quinn shrugged, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't."

Rachel nodded, 'Right, of course. Well that's settled. Would you like a shower or perhaps we could talk."

Quinn sat, "I… don't know how much I can tell you but… He… did something, or rather he didn't do something and I lost something precious."

Rachel sank down next to Quinn, "He told you, he confessed?"

Quinn nodded.

Rachel let out a breath, "Why? He must have been sorry if he did."

Quinn scowled, "He was guilty."

"Did he hurt you on purpose?" Rachel's hands flexed as if she wanted to reach out for Quinn's but instead she folded her hands in her lap.

Quinn sighed, "No. He didn't do it on purpose and he is sorry. He's done what he can to make it better but… It hurt Rachel, what I lost; it was like something was crushing my chest."

Quinn realized that she was speaking in the past tense and glanced at Rachel to see if the diva had notice, "Losing Finn must have hurt, Quinn."

Quinn winced, "This isn't about Finn, Rachel. Losing Finn was expected and it wasn't Kurt's fault. His crush on Finn notwithstanding, Kurt wouldn't do that."

Rachel looked like she was dying of curiosity, "I want to ask, desperately, but I will respect your privacy."

Quinn smirked, "It's killing you isn't it Berry?"

"God yes." Rachel smiled at Quinn and the former Cheerio winked.

Rachel stood, "I have enough willpower to allow you some privacy." She winked back, "But only just."

She skipped to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas, "I'm going to change."

Quinn blurted out, "I forgot my pajamas. I was in such a hurry to leave I didn't grab them."

Rachel reopened the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank, "They'll be small but you can wear these." She tossed the pajamas to Quinn and entered her bathroom.

Quinn took off her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans, sighing in relief. She wasn't big by any stretch of the imagination but her jeans were fitting her tighter. She kicked off her shoes and slid on the shorts. Rachel had been right. They were… snug.

The door swung open and Rachel froze halfway across the room. Her clothes fell from her hands unheeded.

Quinn's first thought was to cover herself, and her second was decidedly less modest. She arched an eye brow and slowly bent to pick up the jeans that she had discarded on the floor. She watched Rachel out of the corner of her eye. The diva had diverted her eyes and yet they kept flitting back to Quinn. The brunette's cheeks had flamed red and seemed to glow brighter each time her eyes connected with Quinn's body.

Rachel finally found her voice, "I'm so…" She trailed off as Quinn cracked her neck and then rolled her shoulders, causing her chest to push forward. Quinn mentally checked off a box on her list, entitled, 'Operation Berry'. Rachel was attracted to her, embarrassed beyond belief if her cheeks were any indication, but definitely attracted. Quinn did a mental shimmy and then decided to be merciful. She pulled on the tank and then took in Rachel's sleepwear. Or more accurately, Rachel's body in the sleepwear. Sweet Je-. She cut off the mental blasphemy and felt her own face flame.

Rachel's legs were unbelievable. They were long and tanned, and Quinn had a flash of them wrapped around her waist. She wrestled the thought away, knowing that if she went down that road now Rachel would be jumped. Rachel, whose nicknames had often stemmed from Quinn's need to remind herself that she shouldn't find Rachel attractive, was gorgeous. Quinn didn't attempt to hide her gaze. She had spent a week in hell, thinking she would never get this chance. Kurt's subtly could bite her. Rachel didn't notice, but only because she was so preoccupied with her own embarrassment.

She shuffled to the bed and muttered, "I didn't realize you were changing in here."

Quinn's eyes were glued to the strip of skin revealed by Rachel's tank, "No problem. I'm not mad." Quinn's lips quirked up, no treasure trail in sight.

Rachel sighed, "Good. I'm gla… Quinn?"

Quinn's gaze had moved to Rachel's breasts, "Hmm?"

Rachel's voice was small with a hint of something else, "Are you checking me out?"

Quinn's head snapped up, "What… n…" She peered at Rachel and asked, "That depends, would yes freak you out?"

Rachel seemed to ponder the question, "No. Appreciation of the human body is natural and healthy; I think I would be flattered."

Quinn pulled the covers back and replied, "Then yes."

Rachel stilled, "Oh…Quinn?"

Quinn winced and looked up; honesty was stupid, "Yeah?"

"I sleep on the left side." The tension in Quinn's shoulders bled out.

She shrugged, "I really don't care, switch."

The little diva smiled gratefully and instead of walking around the bed as Quinn was doing, she scrambled over the surface and seemed to dive under the covers with a sigh.

Quinn shook her head; apparently Rachel was hyper at home as well as at school. The blonde got to her side and sank down, suddenly exhausted. She lay down and turned on her side, only to be met with Rachel's gaze.

The brunette had flipped onto her side. She spoke, "Light off." And suddenly the room was plunged into darkness.

Quinn was startled, "How?"

Rachel's smile was in her voice, "My daddy is a technology nut."

Quinn asked, "Eli right?"

Rachel paused, "Yeah… how did you know his name?"

Quinn didn't hesitate, "Kurt told me."

"Oh." For a moment Rachel was completely silent and then she murmured, "I'm glad we're friends Quinn."

Quinn replied immediately, "Me too Rachel."

Minutes passed and Quinn listened as Rachel's breath evened out.

As she drifted off to sleep Quinn breathed, "I love you Rachel." Less than a minute later Quinn's breathing steadied.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and pierced the darkness.

* * *

**Saturday December 6, 2009**

**7:23 A.M.**

Quinn fists were clenched at her sides for one reason. Rachel liked to cuddle. The little brunette had gravitated towards Quinn at some point during the night and now she was plastered against Quinn's side. The diva's hand rested lightly over Quinn's abdomen, against skin. Quinn was dying. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Rachel but stamped down the desire. Rachel was asleep. She could resist.

The door opened and Quinn tensed.

Rachel's Daddy entered the room and had already started speaking before he caught sight of Quinn, "Sweetheart we're headed…" He stopped abruptly and stared at Quinn. His eyes tracked across the room and Quinn realized the exact moment he noticed the discarded clothes that appeared to have been dropped haphazardly. The little man seemed to swell before he scowled at Quinn and whirled on his heel to storm from the room. If she hadn't been so horrified Quinn would have been amused to discover the origin of the diva storm out. It had been a cold night, and so the covers pulled to their necks and coupled with Rachel's Velcro impression, made for a very wrong conclusion.

Quinn started as she heard Eli Berry shriek, "Philip!"

She nudged Rachel, "Rachel sweetie, you have to wake up." The little songbird burrowed further into Quinn and gave cute little grunt. Any other time and Quinn would have been charmed, now she was desperate.

She snapped, "Rachel!" The brunette groaned.

The door was thrown open even wider as Eli dragged his husband into the room.

Philip was looking at his husband like he was nuts, "Babe what's going on?"

Eli stopped and pointed dramatically, "That… that girl has defiled my baby." His voice was hysterical but was still a whisper and Quinn realized that as apoplectic as he was he didn't want to wake Rachel.

Philip took in the room as his husband had and seemed to come to the same conclusion. He seemed ready to get angry but made eye contact with Quinn and relaxed.

He shrugged, "Eli… what do you want me to do about it?"

Eli burst out, "Shoot her!"

Quinn's eyes widened and she shifted away from the two men.

Philip snapped, "Eli, you're scaring her!"

Eli shot back, "Good!" He glared at Quinn and hissed, "Fear me."

Rachel gave a sigh and the three other occupants froze.

The little diva mumbled, "Quinn? You're soft."

Eli's eye twitched and Quinn urged, "Rachel, you need to wake up."

Rachel whined, "Why, it's Saturday?"

Quinn replied, "Because I need you to stop your daddy from murdering me."

Rachel sat up abruptly.

She peered through sleep filled eyes at her dads, "Why are you in my room?"

Quinn muttered, "Not the issue Rachel."

Philip smiled happily, "See Eli, Rachel's clothed. Crisis averted, let's go."

Eli dug his heels, "No. Rachel why is there a strange half clothed girl in your bed."

Rachel looked blurrily at Quinn and replied flatly, "She stayed the night and the floor is uncomfortable."

Eli seemed to deflate a little, "She didn't defile you?"

Rachel shot from the bed, "Daddy!"

The little man threw up his hands, "What? I came in here and you were plastered all over her like a sucker fish!"

Rachel squeaked at the comparison and Quinn snapped before she could censure herself, "Don't compare her to a fish."

Rachel turned to beam at her and Rachel's daddy looked stunned. Her papa's head was cocked as he gazed at Quinn.

Quinn clapped a hand over her mouth and mumbled through her fingers, "Sorry."

Eli glared, "Don't apologize for defending my daughter."

Rachel scowled back, "Stop looking at Quinn like you want to shoot her."

Quinn muttered, "He already threatened to."

Rachel's eyes widened and she puffed indignantly before she ordered, "Out! Both of you!"

Philip grabbed his husband's arm and pulled him from the room as Eli shouted, "We need to talk young lady!"

Philip called out as her shut the door, "It's nice to meet you Quinn!" Quinn fell back against the pillows and covered her face, "Oh my God!"

Rachel spoke, "I'm so sorry Quinn."

Quinn waved a hand, "I'm just upset that I got the awkward morning after, with parents no less, and I didn't even…" She cut herself off. She sat up.

Rachel was looking at her with a weird look on her face.

Quinn asked, "What?"

* * *

**There... Faberry... at least a little. Read and Review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Here y'all go. I was gonna wait but I managed some internet access and thought you all deserved it. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Hope you like this next chapter.**

**A.N2: Thank you to my beta as always!**

**Saturday December 6, 2009**

**8:01 A.M. **

Quinn had dressed quickly and had been ready to head down and face Rachel's dads immediately so that the two men would know that she wasn't doing anything untoward with their daughter. Rachel was content to take as long as possible to get dressed.

Quinn urged, "Come on Rachel. Your dads are going to think…"

Rachel walked out of her closet and Quinn's voice choked. The little Diva was in a pair of jeans and a bra, and nothing else.

Rachel scowled, "Let them think what they want. I am sixteen years old and my daddy came in here and threatened to shoot my girlfriend."

Quinn nearly fell off the bed, "Girlfriend?" Her voice was little more than a squeak.

Rachel turned to look at her, "That's what they assumed. Therefore I should react accordingly. Knowing me as they do they should have assumed that if I had in fact engaged in any form of sexual congress with you, then I must also be in love with you. This means they should have treated you accordingly, as the girl I'm in love with, not some miscreant who seduced their daughter. They'll wait and then they will take it while I yell."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, "But we didn't do anything."

Rachel waved her off, "Irrelevant, they thought we did."

Quinn stared at Rachel and then cleared her throat, "So… you're going to go down there and yell at them for being rude to your girlfriend?"

Rachel huffed, "Yes. It's the only way they will learn Quinn."

Quinn waited until Rachel turned away before grinning like Christmas had come early. She stood and turned Rachel around.

She whispered, "Thank you for defending me." She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her close.

Rachel tensed for a fraction of a second before she melted into Quinn's embrace.

"You're welcome Quinn." Rachel's face was buried in Quinn's neck and once again the former Cheerio was reminded of why touching the diva in any way was a dangerous prospect.

She pulled away reluctantly and it might have been her imagination combined with wishful thinking but it seemed like Rachel was reluctant to pull back as well.

The brunette skipped to the door and bellowed as she opened the door, "Daddy! Papa! I would like to speak with you." She gave Quinn a grin and then hurried out of the room. Quinn shook her head and followed.

Rachel's dads were seated on the couch talking in low tones to one another. Philip gestured towards Rachel every few seconds and Eli crossed his arms and shook his head. Quinn recognized the stubborn look on the little man's face; it was the same one that Rachel wore at the same time.

The little diva cleared her throat and Quinn recognized the pose she struck. In Glee it meant the brunette was about to rant about something, and possibly storm out when she was done.

Quinn stopped at the bottom of the steps and was surprised when Rachel turned and grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her forward.

She looped an arm around Quinn's waist and spoke, "I feel it would be beneficial to open a dialogue regarding what occurred in my bedroom this morning."

Eli stood, struck the exact same pose and replied, "Or perhaps we could discuss what happened last night in your bedroom!"

Rachel snapped back, "No. The issue is not what Quinn and I did or did not do. The issue is your reaction to it."

Eli threw up his hands, "I found a naked girl in your bed!"

"She wasn't naked." Rachel's stance widened a fraction of an inch and she leaned forward aggressively.

Eli mirrored the movement, "I thought she was!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Clearly you were wrong. Assumptions abound this morning."

Eli came very close to stomping his foot, "When did you get a girlfriend! You are just a baby!"

Rachel's eyes narrowed, "I am sixteen Daddy! And Quinn and I only recently developed a relationship." Quinn smiled and then wiped the expression from her face. Rachel hadn't lied about developing a relationship; she simply failed to clarify the type of relationship.

Eli's eyes were slits, "You shouldn't be dating." He turned his attention on Quinn and hissed, "I refuse to believe that you have the mental and emotional capacity to love and know a girl like our Rachel!"

Quinn tugged Rachel even closer and ignored the diva's surprised look as she spoke, "Ask me anything. Ask me anything about Rachel and I'll prove I know her."

Eli threw out, "Favorite color?"

Quinn snapped back, "Pink. Give me a hard one."

He cocked his head and then smirked, "Favorite musical?"

Quinn fired back, "'Funny Girl'."

Eli huffed, "Favorite musical character?"

Quinn looked down at her nails, "Elphaba."

Eli seemed to run out of steam as he fired one last question, "And if she is Elphaba you would be her Fiyero?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel and breathed, "No. I'm her Galinda."

Rachel's breath hitched and she stared up at Quinn in awe.

Eli's face softened as he took in the way his daughter gazed at Quinn and the fierceness that Quinn regarded him with.

He clapped his hands, "Oh Rachel. She really can deal with an admittedly high maintenance family like ours."

Philip stood, "Apparently she can. How long have you been dating?"

Rachel smiled impishly, "We're not," Then turned heel and ran up the stairs.

Eli shouted after, "Rachel Barbra Berry, you are a drama queen!"

Rachel's laughter tinkled like chimes from the upstairs hallway.

Quinn wasn't quick enough schooling the disappointed look that washed over her face as she stared after Rachel.

Eli sighed, "Philip, what would you say that look is Honey? Longing mixed with sadness and a little… grief?"

Quinn's head snapped to look at Rachel's dads, "What, no I…"

Eli put up a hand, "Don't deny your feelings Quinn. We aren't mad and we won't mention anything to Rachel."

Philip was looking at his husband like he was a little touched in the head, "Babe are you saying that...?"

Eli nodded "Yes." The little man caught Philip's skeptical look, "You don't believe me? Fine let's ask Quinn." He peered at Quinn, "How about it Quinn, are you in love with our daughter?"

Quinn's mouth opened and closed before she murmured, "Yes." Eli smiled at her but Philip's eyes widened and Quinn realized that his gaze was focused beyond her and on the stairs. Quinn's stomach clenched and her eyes squeezed shut. Slowly she turned to face the stairs. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Rachel, who was staring at her with an inscrutable expression.

Quietly Rachel addressed Quinn, "May I speak with you alone Quinn."

Quinn couldn't find her voice to reply so she nodded and followed the brunette upstairs. They entered the bedroom and Rachel shut the door behind them and then leaned against it.

Quinn's arms wrapped around her middle and sank down on the bed. Her hair fell forward as she stared at her lap.

Rachel voice was soft, "Quinn… was that the truth? Are you… are you in love with me?"Quinn thought about lying. She thought about getting up and walking out.

She couldn't lie and she didn't want to leave so she did the only thing she could and replied, "Yes. I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. Longer than you'd imagine."

Rachel's breath caught and Quinn flinched. She wanted to look up and gage Rachel's reaction but she was terrified that she had just lost her chance. She watched as a tears landed on her knee and belatedly realized that she was crying.

The room was silent. Quinn sniffled and then she felt a hand cup her chin. Rachel was gentle as she brought Quinn's face up. The little diva's eyes tracked across Quinn's face and softened as she took in Quinn's tear stained face.

Quinn sighed, "I'm sorry Rachel."

Rachel's eyebrow ticked up, "Because you love me?"

"No, I'm sorry because I had a plan and now you're going to hate me." Quinn tried to hang her head but Rachel's hand prevented her.

Rachel gave a command, "Don't hide Quinn. Not after confessing that."

Quinn gazed at Rachel's face and realized the diva didn't appear angry, "Ok."

Rachel smiled softly and let her hand slide up to press against Quinn's cheek. The blonde sighed and brought her own hand to rest over Rachel's.

Rachel let out a breath, "I would say I am not attracted to girls but that isn't the case with you. You happen to be one of the four females I have ever felt an attraction to and I will say that my reaction to you has always been… visceral, so while I consider myself more straight than gay, I have never completely ruled out the idea of a girlfriend. I admit to being shocked that you have such strong feelings for me, but I suppose your treatment of me stemmed from an inability to accept these feelings?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes."

Rachel looked pleased that she had been correct and continued, "I cannot say that my feelings for you have evolved completely into a romantic sort of love because we have only just become friends, but I like you Quinn, more than I realized, I like that you know my favorite song, and I think perhaps it is telling that I was willing to deny Finn to maintain our friendship. My biggest issue is chemistry, because while our fights always seemed explosive, there is no guarantee that it will transfer over."

Quinn's brain stalled, "What… what are you saying."

Rachel cocked her head, "I'm saying that I need to be sure we are compatible in physical matters and then I will need some time to think about all of this."

Quinn's stopped processing after 'physical matters', "I'm going to kiss you now."

Rachel spoke, "An excellent suggestion Qui…" Her voice caught in her throat as Quinn stood. Rachel had been standing so close that Quinn's sudden movement brought the taller girl's body flush with Rachel's. Quinn's hand slid from its place over Rachel's cheek and down her arm. Her hand curled around the back of Rachel's neck as her free hand ghosted up to press against Rachel's back. Their bodies melted into each other and both girls let out a sigh.

Quinn's eyes searched Rachel's face, doing her best to memorize every detail of what was to be their first and perhaps last kiss. The little diva's eyes widened at the intensity in Quinn's eyes. Quinn's own body was already a light from the proximity and it showed in her eyes. They were dark and seemed to flit from Rachel's eyes to her lips and back. Rachel's tongue darted out to wet her lips and Quinn's control snapped. She let out a deep groan and surged forward. Rachel let out a muffled gasp as Quinn's lips pressed against hers. The blonde did her best to control the tone of the kiss so that the little songbird was not overwhelmed but was only partially successful. Quinn couldn't stop the whimper that stole from her at the contact she had always longed for and she couldn't control her hands when Rachel answered the whimper with one of her own.

The little diva pressed forward and allowed her own hands to enter the fray as Quinn's teeth nipped at her lower lip. Small hands came up to wrap around one shoulder while the other tangled in Quinn's hair. Rachel's mouth opened and Quinn didn't hesitate to slip her tongue between the brunette's lips. Rachel's hips canted forward as she groaned. Quinn realized too late that they had both lost control. Quinn tried to pull back only to have her bottom lip caught. Rachel sucked on Quinn's lip and the blondes own hips ground forward, seeking more contact. After a moment longer Quinn wrenched her mouth away from Rachel's lips and clenched her eyes shut to prevent her from going for the diva's neck. Neither girl was able to completely still their hips, and as a consequence Rachel let out a series of breathy little gasps that tested the bounds of Quinn's willpower. She did the only thing she could do.

She wrenched away from Rachel and scrambled back. She fought to get her breath under control and to not reach for Rachel again as her front flushed with cold at Rachel's absence. Rachel stepped forward and then came to abrupt halt as she visibly struggled for control.

She stepped back and spoke, "We have chemistry."

Quinn stifled a bark of laughter, "God yes."

Silence over took them and Rachel and Quinn seemed to gravitate towards each other. They very nearly ended up back in each other's arms and would have if Quinn had not noticed their sudden close proximity. She put the bed between them which actually wasn't the best idea because all she could think of was what could been done on a bed.

Rachel was suddenly babbling, "I've never been kissed like that. Finn was… sloppy at best and Puck was technically proficient but lacked passion. You…"

Quinn smiled and shoved aside her lust, "Best kiss of my life Rachel."

Rachel heaved a relieved sigh, "Exactly."

Quinn couldn't help but ask, "What now."

Rachel hesitated, "I like you Quinn and normally the smallest amount of attention would be enough for me to throw myself head first into a relationship but… you… you love me and I don't want to hurt you. I… I need to be sure. Sure of myself and of my feelings before we become anything other than friends. I don't want to break your heart so I need time." She looked a little scared but pressed on, "I need time."

Quinn's heart felt like it was going to explode, "I… I'll wait for as long as it takes Rachel. I very nearly…" She cut her self off, "You're worth my patience. Will… can we still be friends while you sort out your feelings?"

Rachel nodded emphatically, "Of course! I have come to value and rely on our friendship even though it hasn't been very long."

Quinn smiled shyly, "Me too." The two girls were still acutely aware of each other and so Quinn sighed, "I need to go or I may do something neither of us is ready for."

Rachel glanced at the bed and her eyelids fluttered before she snapped her gaze up and replied, "That would be best." Rachel waited for Quinn to edge around the bed and walked her to her bedroom door.

Quinn murmured, "I'll see myself out ok?" Rachel nodded moved to hug Quinn only to be caught by the former Cheerio.

Quinn shook her head, "No hug right now Rachel. I have very little willpower left."

Rachel grinned and instead brought her hand to rest against Quinn's cheek. Her thumb brushed against the blonde's lips and Quinn was unable to resist. Her tongue flicked out and her teeth caught a hold of the tip and Rachel was nearly undone. The diva's eyes rolled back and she made to press forward. Quinn sucked very briefly on the digit and then released it and opened the door. She spilled out into the hallway and only her natural grace prevented her from falling on her butt.

She growled, "You're playing with fire Rachel."

Rachel shuddered, "Right, sorry." She stayed inside the room to prevent further temptation and gave a little wave, "See you at school?"

Quinn replied as she backed away, "Count on it." She turned and hurried down the hallway and down the stairs.

She waved at Rachel's fathers, "Bye Mr. and Mr. Berry." She got outside and texted Kurt.

**I'm sry I freaked but OMG! Can you come get me?**

She waited and a few seconds later her phone shook with Kurt's reply,

**Omw. What happened?**

Quinn's fingers flew over the keyboard,

**I kissed her! And it was amazing!**

Kurt's reply was ridiculously quick,

**Holy crap! I want details, eta 7 minutes. **

Quinn replied,

**k, stop txting while drving. See u soon.**

* * *

**That's right... I deticated an entire chapter to the K**S. Read and Review.**

She put her phone away and brought a hand up to brush against her lips. She smiled her Cheshire grin, 'Operation Berry' was well under way.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. So... The Season premiere made me sad... Sadness doesn't always help with writting. Just a warning. I'm plugging along. Bah. **

**

* * *

**

**Saturday December 6, 2009**

**9:22 A.M.**

Kurt waited until Quinn was safely belted in the car and they had pulled away before he demanded, "Tell me everything!"

Quinn shrugged, "Not much to tell…"

Kurt glared and if he hadn't been driving he would have directed it at her, "Don't play with me Fabray."

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed, "She knows how I feel and she didn't reject me outright, she said she needs time to sort out her feelings, and we kissed. I've never been happier."

Kurt slowed for a stop sign, "She knows? How'd did she figure it out?"

Quinn snorted, "One of Rachel's dads is nuts? I told her I guess after telling her fathers who asked."

"Which one was nuts?" Kurt looked curious.

Quinn smiled, "Eli. He's where she got the diva storm out from."

Kurt nodded sagely, "He seemed the type. So… kiss?"

Quinn sucked in a breath, "It was amazing. I've never felt anything like it."

Kurt smirked, "Really? Hmmm. Well I'm happy for you."

Quinn replied, "Thanks Kurt." She hesitated, "Kurt… I… I'm sorry I got mad. You've done everything you can to change things for the better and you've given me my second chance, I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

Kurt pulled into his driveway and looked down, "When I found out what time she died… When I realized I could have saved her, I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to scream I was so sorry, so angry, with myself and with whoever had tied her up."

Quinn growled, "Every time I see Karofsky I want to finish what Puck started."

Kurt scowled, "I know the feeling. I… I had to take the chance to save her. I had to make things right."

Quinn reached out and squeezed his hand, "I was angry Kurt. I still am, but not so much at you. I should have thanked you, you made a mistake but you did what you could to make things right and I should have remembered that."

Kurt shrugged, "I understand, I would have punched me."

Quinn smiled, "I know how you are about your face."

Kurt scoffed, "I don't know what you mean."

Quinn opened her door, "Uh huh."

* * *

**Friday December 25, 2009**

**10:05 A.M.**

Quinn had spent Christmas with the Hummels and had a blast. The first time around that same holiday had been spent with Puck at his house and had been miserable. She smiled as Kurt played with the camera she had gotten him. It had been a thank you gift more than anything. He looked up and smiled at her.

Quinn smiled back and then squeaked when her phone vibrated. She flipped it open and read her text,

**Merry Christmas Quinn! I hope you are enjoying your holiday, and I can't wait to see you when school starts 3 Rachel.**

Quinn let out a happy sigh and typed her reply,

**Happy Chanukah Rachel! I am having****a gr8t holiday; I hope u r as well? I never thought I'd be ready to go back to school. I miss u *Quinn*.**

Quinn bit her lip, hoping she hadn't freaked Rachel out. Her phone buzzed again,

**I miss you too Quinn. :D**

Quinn fired off a quick reply and closed her phone before leaning back and breathing, "Best Christmas ever."

* * *

**Monday January 11, 2010**

**7:55 A.M.**

Quinn fidgeted and let out a sigh.

Kurt shifted into second gear, "God you're impatient."

Quinn snapped, "Can't you drive any faster?"

Kurt actually hit the brakes, "Nope. Learn to wait my dear."

Quinn folded her arms, "I've waited for years Kurt. I should get a medal for my patience."

Kurt chuckled, "You're really anxious to see her aren't you?"

Quinn shot back, "What gave you that idea Hummel?"

Kurt smiled as he whipped into the school parking lot. He hadn't even parked when Quinn threw open the door and stumbled out.

She called out, "See you later Kurt," And hurried off.

Kurt sighed, "Wow she's whipped."

* * *

**8:05 A.M.**

Quinn was like a diva seeking missile. She had rounded two corners and found Rachel standing beside her locker, with Finn.

The tall boy appeared to be begging, "Come on Rachel! I waited all of December. I want to date you."

Rachel looked exasperated, "If by waiting you mean calling me every day and texting me every hour then yes you've waited. I told you no Finn. I have moved on from my ill advised crush on you."

Finn replied stubbornly, "It wasn't ill advised."

Rachel raised her voice slightly, "You were with Quinn and at the time we both thought you were the father of her child, making my crush on you ill advised, my pursuing you was inappropriate and having become friends with Quinn I realize how wrong I was."

Finn scowled, "The baby isn't mine, and it would serve Quinn right if you couldn't be her friend because you were dating me!"

Rachel's eyebrows nearly vanished into her hair, "Couldn't! Are you saying that if we dated you would what? Forbid me from being Quinn's friend?"

Finn nodded, "Yes!"

Rachel snapped, "Go away Finn! For the last time the answer is no. Quinn is my friend and I'm not going to drop her because you are a giant man child!"

Finn shook a finger in her face, "I won't ask again Rachel."

Rachel snapped back, "Good!"

Finn turned and marched away.

Santana who was lounging against the wall across the hall yelled after him, "You need to improve your Diva storm out Finnocence!"

Quinn cracked her neck and started towards Rachel only to be beaten to the diva by Santana.

The Latina slammed Rachel's locker shut and snarled, "What's going on between you and Tubbers, RuPaul?"

Rachel flattened herself against the locker and stared up at Santana, "What do you mean Santana?"

Santana snarled, "Don't play dumb Treasure Trail. Quinn is different, being your friend, telling Finn that Puck is the father of her brat, and being friends with Glitter Boy."

Rachel tried to edge away, "I… I don't know what you want me to say."

Santana hissed, "I want you to stay away from her, Manhands. She's going to have that baby and she's going to give it up, and when she does she'll be back on top. Coach Sylvester will make her squirm a little and then she'll be back. You friendship has a time limit Stubbles."

Rachel's jaw clenched, "Quinn wouldn't do that. She cares about me."

Santana scoffed, "She slept with her boyfriend's best friend who I was dating. She won't choose you over popularity Berry."

Rachel's face smoothed out and she smiled, "You care about me Santana?"

Santana looked horrified as she back up, "What? No!"

Rachel shook her head, "Do not back pedal, you're concerned about me. Why else would you be warning me about Quinn?"

Santana snapped, "You're nuts Berry!"

Rachel shook her head, "I don't think so." She stepped towards Santana and looked up at her with a hard look, "I appreciate the concern Santana, but suffice to say I know things about Quinn that you do not. I will be careful I assure you, but I ask that you don't interfere with my friendship."

Santana stared down at the little Diva, "Whatever Berry." She turned and flounced away.

Quinn watched her go with a scowl; she was going to need to talk to Santana. She returned her attention to Rachel and watched as the diva pulled out her notebook for class.

The blonde set her shoulders and approached Rachel. She took the book that Rachel had pulled out of her locker right out of her hands, "I'll take that."

Rachel whirled to face her, "Wha… Quinn!" The little songbird was in Quinn's arms a second later.

Quinn shifted the book in her hand and wrapped her arms around Rachel. She pressed her head to Rachel's hair and breathed in the brunette's scent. Roses, oranges, and some sort of spice.

Rachel sighed, "Hello Quinn."

Quinn pulled away and grinned, "Hi Rachel."

Rachel rocked on her heels and asked, "How was your holiday?"

Quinn's eyes sparkled, "Better than I expected, though it would have been better if you had been around."

Rachel blushed, "I had to visit my grandparents."

Quinn nodded, "I know, I just… well I missed you."

Rachel looked up a Quinn for a moment before quietly replying, "I missed you too Quinn."

The two girls fell silent and simply gazed at each other. This was the first time they had seen each other since Quinn's confession and the resulting kiss. Quinn herself wrestled with the urge to ask if Rachel's feelings were sorted, while Rachel was slightly stunned at how happy she was to see Quinn. They had talked on the phone and shared texts but seeing each other was very different.

The bell rang and Quinn let out a breath before whispering, "Walk you to class?"

Rachel ducked her head shyly, "I'd like that."

Quinn smiled and fell into step next to Rachel as they headed to Spanish.

* * *

**12:33 P.M.**

Finn had decided to sit with the Gleeks that day. Puck had followed with Mike and Matt in tow. All four boys seemed happier with their glee friends than with the jocks and Cheerios. Quinn was miserable.

Finn was being rude to her and smothering Rachel, while Puck seemed ready to ask her out every five minutes despite the fact that Quinn had told him no multiple times.

The only bright spot was Rachel's reaction to Puck. No one but Kurt could quite figure out why Rachel was shooting Puck death glares. The shyness Rachel had exhibited by her locker that morning had vanished by the time the two girls had reached Spanish which lead to Rachel's apparent and visible displeasure with Puck. It would have amused Quinn if Puck wasn't so irritating.

* * *

**4:22 P.M.**

"Before you guys leave, your assignment for next week is themed, 'Hello' Ok guys, new beginnings, songs about hello." Mr. Schue smiled and began shuffling his papers.

As the kids gathered their things Santana muttered mutinously, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Mt Schue was already out of the room so he didn't respond.

Rachel did, "I agree. It was a bit vague."

Kurt shrugged, "What should we do?"

Rachel placed her music in her backpack, "I'm going to go to the music store tomorrow. You are all welcome to accompany me."

Finn replied eagerly, "I'm in!"

Mercedes' eyebrows arched up, "Which store?"

Rachel scoffed, "The Music Box, definitely, the other one is run by stoners."

Brittany wrinkled her nose, "It smells bad too."

Mercedes swung her back pack over her shoulder, "I'll come."

Kurt adjusted his hat and replied, "Me too."

Rachel flipped her hair and dazzled her fellow divas with bright smile.

Her manner changed and instant later as she turned and asked shyly, "Will you come, Quinn?"

Quinn smiled gently, "Sure."

Rachel smiled happily as the group headed out of the choir room.

Puck narrowed his eyes as his gazed shifted from Rachel to Quinn and back again.

* * *

**Tuesday January 12, 2010**

**5:06 P.M.**

Tuesday saw all of New Directions entering The Music Box and splitting up into little groups.

Rachel had made a case to Mercedes and Kurt that the three of them should do a song as they were the three strongest singers. The little diva was sure that they would murder any song they chose.

All three divas broke from the rest of the group and hurried off towards the sheet music. Puck had been almost immediately distracted by the guitars while Finn stood over a set of drums and salivated.

Artie had wheeled away from Tina so the girl had turned to Matt and Mike. The two boys took her with them as they followed the divas.

Quinn smiled at Brittany and offered her arm. Santana scowled and offered hers. Brittany looked between the two girls, smiled, and took both arms before dragging the girls towards the CDs.

She wasn't all that interested in the CDs so she watched the door. She watched the door as the overly coiffed future thorn in New Directions side known as Jesse St. James waltzed in like he owned the place.

Quinn ducked instinctively, knowing it was stupid because Jesse didn't know her yet. She hurried to the sheet music section and grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm and yanked him away from Rachel and Mercedes.

"Quinn what…" Kurt looked befuddled.

Quinn growled, "We have a problem." She spun Kurt around.

Kurt spotted Jesse immediately, "Crap," He whirled back around to face Quinn, "What do we do?"

Quinn smiled and smoothed down the wrinkles on his jacket before fluffing his hair, "Stall him." She bodily shoved him right into Jesse's path, nearly toppling both boys.

Jesse's hands shot out and steadied Kurt, "Sorry! I'm so sorry…"

Kurt waved him off, "It was my fault, my friend is a," He raised his voice so Quinn would hear, "Bitch!"

Jesse nodded and then seemed to get a good look at Kurt because he did a double take, "You're Kurt Hummel. You sang a duet at Sectionals with Rachel Berry." He smirked, "The performance was unexpected, though you definitely lack Idina's power and soul."

Kurt's smile was wiped from his face, "And you are Jesse St. James, lead male vocalist of Vocal Robotics…" He smiled a catty smile and took his time correcting himself, "I'm sorry, Vocal Adrenaline."

Jesse's eyebrow ticked up, "So… Kurt," He stepped in closer, "What are you doing here?" He looked Kurt up and down and Kurt fought the urge to pop him one.

"I'm here looking for music," Kurt stepped back "With my team."

Kurt felt the something solid behind him and realized that Puck and Finn had wandered over from the instruments.

Kurt turned slightly towards the two boys and watched as they both puffed themselves up like bullfrogs.

Puck growled, "Who is this guy, Glitter?"

Jesse stuck his hand out, "Jesse St. James, Vocal Adrenaline."

Finn, who had been in the process of offering his own hand, withdrew it abruptly.

Jesse shrugged, "Is Rachel Berry here?"

Kurt scowled, "Why?"

"I've wanted to sing with her since Sectionals, show her what a real male lead can do." Jesse looked sure of himself as he scanned past Puck, Finn, and Kurt for Rachel.

Puck opened his mouth to deliver a rude reply but was cut off, "Kurt is an excellent male lead! I will not tolerate you insulting my friend."

Jesse turned so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash, "Rachel Berry… It is a pleasure to meet you." Jesse looked Rachel up and down with a leer. That was fake. Kurt knew because he had just experienced the real thing.

Rachel didn't look charmed; she looked affronted "I wish I could say the same." Santana and Brittany moved to back up Puck and Finn, while Mercedes and Quinn flanked Rachel.

Jesse looked cornered, "I was… hoping that we could sing together Rachel. I think we'd sound amazing."

Rachel faltered for just a moment before she exchanged a loaded look with Quinn and replied, "No thank you." She turned, effectively dismissing him.

Jesse moved towards her, "But I…"

Puck snarled, "She said no dude. Step off."

Brittany cocked her head and blurted, "He looks like Mr. Schue."

Everyone paused and looked at Jesse. He really did look like Schue.

The Glee kids started to disperse and Jesse deflated like a sad clown balloon. Quinn's smile was huge as she gave Kurt a thumbs up before turning her attention to her diva.

Kurt shook his head and turned his attention back to Jesse, "You ok?"

Jesse scowled, "I had a pla…"

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Listen here St. James, you are an amazing performer, but if you think for one second that you are going to come in here and play Rachel you've got another thing coming. Rachel's our captain, and our lead and we all care about her." Kurt flipped his hair and breezed back to the girls.

He missed the slightly lustful look Jesse pinned him with. Quinn didn't.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: So... sorry this took a week. Life can suck. When one plans a fanfiction one does not plan on one's mother having emergency surgery. She's ok. Which is why you are getting a chapter and not a long A.N. declaring that I can't function as a writer without my mommy. I'm not even joking. On a more pleasant note I hope everyone enjoys this.**

**A.N2: I have figured out where this fic is going and its sequals... the Next one will be called "Puck and Rachel's Excellent Adventure." **

* * *

**Tuesday January 12, 2010**

**6:54 P.M.**

"I just don't see how you are suddenly BFFs with Rachel!" Mercedes' voice was higher than usual and, not for the first time, Quinn wondered at the fact that Rachel was the assumed Super Diva of Glee club.

Kurt and Mercedes had been arguing the entire ride to Kurt's house and Quinn was starting to get irritated. She liked Mercedes, in another time the girl had been her best friend, but she had always taken issue with Mercedes dislike of Rachel, albeit silently.

Kurt, who Quinn would have once declared Rachel's most unlikely defender, was getting annoyed "The truth is complicated ok Mercedes, and I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with."

Mercedes glowered at his bitchy tone, "I'm not telling you not to be friends with her, I'm asking why you are in the first place."

Kurt was silent.

Mercedes huffed, "I mean I get that having friends seems to be good for her, she's way less annoying, and she seems calmer but how do you put up with her?" She turned to look at Quinn, "How do _you _put up with her? You've hated her since she moved here."

Kurt let out an exasperated huff, "Rachel is great. She's an amazing friend; it's just that no one has ever given her a chance."

Mercedes reared back a little and asked quietly, "You really care about her don't you?"

Kurt nodded, "I do. More than I'd realized. I'm…" He sighed and then summoned his courage, "I'm not asking that you become her sister from another mister tomorrow Mercedes, but I am asking that you give her a chance, for my sake. I mean you gave Quinn a chance."

Mercedes shrugged, "Quinn isn't nearly as annoying."

The blonde in question snapped, "Stop insulting her."

Mercedes jerked around to look at her, "See that! That right there, when did you decide to defend her instead of torture her?"

Quinn winced slightly at the reminder of her past treatment of Rachel but remained silent. She would have liked to tell Mercedes about her feelings but she couldn't, not yet. Mercedes, this Mercedes, was not her friend, not really, and she was a gossip. The last thing Quinn wanted was for the entire school to find out about her feelings for Rachel. Finn would have a stroke and Santana was libel to have coronary. It wasn't that she intended to hide, it just wasn't the time, and Mercedes was _that_ friend.

Quinn finally spoke, "I… I don't have an answer for you Mercedes, but I'm with Kurt. Try and give her a chance."

Mercedes gave a dramatic sigh, "Fine, God. I'll give her a chance."

* * *

**Wednesday January 27, 2010**

**2:34 P.M.**

Quinn was seriously considering setting the school on fire. She liked Madonna as much as the next repressed white girl but good god it got old. Two days of Madonna and she was ready to snap. Math class was horrible. How in the hell was she supposed to participate in Pre-Cal when Madonna was blaring over head?

She leaned back and closed her eyes as the teacher let out an exasperated huff, "I give up." The little old woman, who had always reminded Quinn of Betty White, muttered "I loathe you Sue Sylvester."

"Psst… Q." Quinn ignored Santana.

The Latina was nothing if not persistent, "Tubbers! Hey I'm talking to you."

Quinn hissed, "What, S?"

"What's up with you and Man-Hands?" Quinn could actually hear the smirk in Santana's voice.

Quinn opened her eyes and scowled at ceiling, "We're friends Santana."

The blonde heard Santana scoff "Please Q… what's the game? You can tell me you know what ever scam you're running on Berry, I can help."

Quinn said flatly, "There's no game San."

Santana snapped back, "Please, you expect me to believe that this isn't some game to you? You're going to hurt Berry."

Quinn slowly turned around, "Why do you want to know Santana, why are you so eager to hurt Rachel," She raised an eyebrow, "Coach tell you to?"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Whatever Quinn, I don't buy this sudden change."

Quinn snarled back, "It must kill you, Rachel being happy. It must gall Sue. You can't use Finn to hurt her."

Santana glared as Quinn spun back around, triumphant. The former Cheerio missed the nasty smirk that blossomed over Santana's face.

* * *

**3:50 P.M.**

Quinn starred in abject horror. Jesse St. James stood in their choir room, as their newest member.

Santana spoke with conviction, "He's a spy Mr. Schue! I would know."

Finn added his two cents, "What the hell? Why do we need a new male lead?"

It was Rachel who got to the meat of the matter "Why? Why would you do this?"

Jesse stepped forward, "You mean besides my parent's moving?"

Rachel scowled, "Obviously…"

He smiled gently at her, "I want to know you Rachel, to sing with you and I know that would never happen if I was on the opposing team."

Quinn cut her gaze to Rachel and nearly sagged in relief. The little Diva looked more than skeptical. It might have been that Jesse's gaze flickered over to Kurt for the barest of moments. Quinn saw the Songbird's eyes narrow just slightly before she sat down and huffed.

* * *

**Thursday January 28, 2010**

**12:33 P.M.**

Quinn knew something was wrong at lunch. Rachel who had taken to sitting next to her had wedged herself between Finn and Puck. The former was ecstatic, the latter was confused. Rachel hadn't met her eyes once and answered in monosyllables when Quinn tried talking to her. Quinn knew she needed to be patient but it was hard when all she wanted to do was shake Rachel and demand an explanation.

Quinn might have been placated if Rachel was ignoring everyone but she wasn't. She answered Kurt pleasantly enough, albeit in a subdued manner, she was friendly with Mercedes and she certainly seemed fine with Puck and Finn.

Kurt kept throwing her questioning glances but all Quinn could do was shrug helplessly.

The feeling in her stomach intensified when she spied the malicious smirk on Santana's face.

* * *

**4:01 P.M.**

It came to a head in Glee, "Mr. Schue I respectfully request that the blocking for this number be changed. I find it difficult to be near… certain people."

Quinn threw down her sheet music and snapped, "Alright that is it! What is your deal Rachel? You've been weird all day!"

Rachel didn't meet her eyes, "As if you don't know." Quinn was taken aback by the raw pain in Rachel voice.

She softened instantly and stepped towards Rachel, "Rachel… what's wrong? Talk to me."

Rachel finally looked up and the club tensed.

The little Diva had very real tears in her eyes, "When were you going to tell me, when I…? When it would hurt the most?"

Quinn was completely lost, "Tell you what Rachel? What are you talking about?" She tried to place a hand on Rachel's shoulder only to have the brunette lurch back abruptly.

"Don't! Don't pretend to care! I know ok? I know that it was just some game, that I was just some game." Rachel let out a humorless slightly hysterical laugh, "As if anyone, let alone the great and mighty Quinn Fabray could ever l…" She cut herself off.

Quinn didn't care who was watching, "You aren't a game! Who told yo…"

Rachel nearly screamed, "Stop pretending! I heard! I heard them talking about me, about how you planned this to break m…" She faltered and pressed a hand to her mouth. Her eyes welled and Quinn wanted nothing to more than to take Rachel in her arms and possibly punch whoever put all this crap in Rachel's head.

Rachel didn't want that though, she whispered "We're done Quinn… I lo… We are done."

Rachel turned on her heel and tore from the Choir room.

Quinn made to follow her but Kurt stopped her, "Let me Quinn." He followed his fellow diva from the room.

Quinn felt like the earth was gone from beneath her feet as she turned to face her team mates. Finn had an angry snarl on his face and even Puck look furious with her. It hurt that they thought her capable of it. She went down the line of glee kids and finally reached Santana.

The Latina had never looked so smug.

Quinn took a step, "Santana?"

Santana tilted her head, "Q."

Quinn swallowed, "Did you… did you tell Rachel that crap?"

Santana shook her head, "No."

Some of the tension drained from Quinn… and then Santana continued, "She may have overheard me talking about it with some of the Cheerios though."

Quinn's fists clenched and she must have looked scary because the club drew in a collective breath.

Quinn let out a pained gasp, "Why…? Why would you do that?"

Santana shrugged and examined her nails, "Why not?" She shouldn't have taken her eyes off Quinn.

She never saw the fist coming.

* * *

**4:07 P.M.**

"Rachel!" Kurt caught Rachel before she made it down the hallway. He grabbed her arm and held fast.

She struggled weakly, "Please Kurt! I need to go. I have to get away…"

Kurt shook his head, "It isn't true Rachel! I promise you it isn't true. She loves you ok? She loves you."

Rachel shook her head, "No. She doesn't! She can't. Why isn't she here then? Why didn't she follow me?"

Kurt pulled her closer to him and whispered urgently, "Think about it sweetie. You wouldn't listen to her, not right now. Who put that bull in your head?"

Rachel let out a breath, "Santana…" A second later the two divas heard a crash from the Choir room. They looked at each other in alarm and then hurried back. Kurt threw open the door and the two divas were met with a shocking sight. Quinn was on top of Santana, on hand was buried in her hair and seemed like it would tear it from her skull. The other hand was balled into a fist, and was being repeatedly aimed at the Latina's face.

Rachel let out a gasp as Puck and Finn dragged Quinn off of Santana.

The former Cheerio fought like she was possessed, "If I've lost my chance I will end you Lopez! I swear to god I will!"

Santana's hands were cradling her face, "What the hell Fabray! Have you gone crazy! You attacked my ass over RuPaul!"

Quinn shrieked, "Don't call her that!"

Santana screamed back, "What is your freaking deal Q!"

Quinn surged forward but was held fast by Puck and Finn. Kurt for one was concerned about the baby.

Rachel approached slowly, "Quinn?"

Quinn's focus was so locked on Santana that she didn't seem to notice the little brunette until she was right in front of her.

Santana let out a disgusted huff, "You see Fabray she such a doormat that she's back."

Rachel surprised everyone and spun around, "Shut up Santana!"

The Latina reared back a little, "Who…"

Rachel held up a hand, "I'm talking now." Her scowl was intense, "Was it true…? What I heard."

Santana shrugged, "What do you think?"

Rachel snarled back, "I'm asking for a straight answer, I think I know… but I want them to hear it." She indicated the rest of the club.

Santana lifted her chin and remained silent until, "San?" The Latina turned her head to look at Brittany and winced, the tall blonde looked disappointed, "Tell the truth San."

Santana deflated completely and spoke, "No… it wasn't true." The tension left Rachel's body completely as she dismissed Santana and turned back to Quinn.

She snapped at the two boys still holding her, "Let her go." The two boys dropped Quinn's arms like she was on fire and backed away.

Quinn held up a hand to stop Rachel when the little diva stepped closer.

She asked quietly, "Can… can we go somewhere else," Her gaze flickered around the room and their teammates, "Somewhere private?"

Rachel nodded and offered her hand. Quinn just lowered her head and hefted her back pack before slipping from the room. Rachel followed her.

* * *

**4:18 P.M.**

The car was silent, oppressively so.

Quinn drove them to Rachel's without asking and followed the little diva in to her home.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off, "Do you… you still don't trust me do you?" Now that the terror of Rachel's anger had passed, Quinn acknowledged her own hurt.

Rachel was quiet for a moment before she wrapped her arms around herself, "It isn't about trusting you, not really. It's…" She choked a bit on the next words, "It's about me. I'm not… I'm not pretty Quinn. I don't understand why you care about me, I guess if I'm honest I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop and hit me in the face. I'm obnoxious and bossy, and I want things too much, none of those qualities are attractive and yet you claim to love me."

Quinn stated firmly, "I do love you. I have since 7th grade, since the moment I saw you place a gold star next to your name after the teacher put your name on the board for talking too much."

Rachel's jaw dropped, "Since 7th grade? But you've always…" She trailed off.

Quinn finished quietly, "Been horrible to you? Yeah, I know. I… didn't want to like you Rachel, you're a girl, and so am I. My parents would have strokes if they knew I liked a girl… so I treated you like crap. I called you names and had you slushied because it was easier to make you hate me than to know that I couldn't be your friend."

Rachel's eyes were soft, "I never hated you Quinn… I didn't always like how you treated me, but I never hated you." She stepped closer and took Quinn's hand.

Rachel whispered sincerely, "I'm sorry I believed Santana's lies."

Quinn tugged Rachel forward and replied just as softly, "I'm sorry that somewhere in our pasts I left the door open for those kinds of lives."

The two girls simply stood close to each other for a few minutes, absorbing each others' warmth. As the moments ticked by they gravitated closer to each other until Quinn threaded her fingers with Rachel's and let out a sigh.

"I thought… I thought I lost you." Quinn fought the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Rachel shook her head "I'm sorry Quinn… I should have been willing to listen." She lifted her hand and pressed it to Quinn's cheek.

Quinn's head lifted to peer into Rachel's eyes, "Rachel?"

The brunette shifted even closer, "Hmm?"

"Were you going to tell me that you loved me? Back in the Choir room." Quinn couldn't breathe.

Rachel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Yes…"

* * *

**Read and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Posting to celebrate the fact that tonight was my favorite Glee episode ever... despite certain... things. **

**A.N2: Thank you to all of you who commented and to all of you who sent well wishes to my mom, she is doing better. You can blame my computer for this delay. **

**Disclaimer: Le sigh... I really wish I owned it but alas.**

**

* * *

**

**Thursday January 28, 2010**

**4:44 P.M.**

Quinn's heart hammered in her chest like she had run a marathon. Rachel was gazing up at her with her dark sincere eyes, and after so long it was almost too much. She wanted to take the little diva in her arms and never let her go. The idea that Rachel, who she had treated badly for so long, could love her was absolutely astounding.

Rachel smiled gently, "I do Quinn, and the more I get to know you the more I fall. You're strong and brave, and so smart, and completely breathtaking. How could I not… but…"

Quinn felt like air had been sucked from the room, "But?"

Rachel's cheeks colored, "I don't know why you like me Quinn and I am finding that overcoming my insecurities will be difficult. I… know you say you love me and I desperately want to believe that but… I am just learning to trust you Quinn. You've been so good to me in the last couple of months."

Quinn let out a rush of air, "I know I treated you badly Rachel, I have nightmares about it but I do love you. I love everything about you. I love how bossy you can be, and I love that you push us in Glee, I love that you have ambition and that you know your dreams and yourself. Your voice makes my knees weak and your eyes are like hooks, I live for the way you feel in my arms." Somewhere along the way she had taken Rachel's hands in her own.

Rachel's eyes shined as gazed at Quinn, "I… I'm starting to believe you Quinn. I really am but I still need time and I think you do as well. You have so much going on right now with the baby, Puck, and even Finn."

Quinn shook her head, "I'm fine and Finn and I are done."

Rachel whispered, "I… I don't want to hurt him Quinn."

Quinn let out a puff of air, "You still have feelings for him don't you?"

Rachel replied honestly, "Not in the way you assume. Finn was… a fantasy. He embodies everything I'm supposed to want."

Quinn nodded, "It's why I dated him."

Rachel continued, "I don't know him Quinn. I know nothing about him and yet I was enamored with him. He was safe; as much as he was able to hurt me I wasn't destroyed when I couldn't have him. I'm learning though Quinn, and the more I learn the more terrified I feel. You are so different from everything I had ever imagined. You like old classic music, and you love black and white movies. You're so so smart and I had always dismissed you as just another cheerleader. I… may not have hated you but I spent a lot of time disliking Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio. I need more time to get to know Quinn, I need time to build my courage because the more I learn the more I realize that you have a power that Finn never did, you could break me Quinn." She trailed off and then asked, "Do you… do you understand what I mean?"

Quinn pulled Rachel into a tight embrace and murmured into her hair, "I understand Rachel, and I'll wait. I know you're brave."

Rachel sank into the embrace gratefully, "Thank you Quinn."

Quinn held her.

* * *

**Sunday January 31, 2010**

**1:22 P.M.**

Sunday saw Quinn knocking on Santana's door. She needed to talk to Santana. The Latina who had often been Quinn's enemy had also been her best friend just as often. The two girls had butted heads because they both liked to be in control and Santana resented the hell out of the fact that Quinn often came out on top.

The door was thrown open and Santana's mother stood there, "Quinn?"

The woman smiled and Quinn gave a small wave, "Hello Mrs. Lopez."

Mrs. Lopez stepped out of the doorway, "We haven't seen you in a while Quinn."

Quinn nodded, "I know, I'm sorry about that, I've just had so much going on."

Mrs. Lopez's eyes ticked down to her stomach, "How are you Mija?"

Quinn shrugged, "Ok. Better than you'd expect."

Mrs. Lopez stared at her for a long moment before she bellowed, "SANTANA! Your friend is here!"

Santana's voice carried from upstairs, "Is it Brittany!"

Quinn winced as Mrs. Lopez replied, "COME DOWN AND SEE!" She smiled at Quinn, "That girl." She patted Quinn on the back and vanished into the living room.

Santana came thundering down the stairs and stopped dead, "What are you doing here Preggers?"

Quinn breezed past her and up the stairs to Santana's room, "We need to have a chat Lopez."

Quinn was seated on Santana's bed by the time Santana entered.

Santana scowled, "Nice of you to ask Tubbers."

Quinn snapped back, "Enough Santana."

Santana's jaw worked before she finally sat heavily at her desk, "What do you want?"

Quinn eyed Santana.

The Latina had a shiner under her left eye and a set of claw marks across her neck, "You look like someone kicked your ass Lopez." Quinn allowed herself a small smirk.

Santana sneered, "Some bitch sucker punched me, and it's not like I can hit a pregnant whale."

Quinn inclined her head in acknowledgement, "So… you want to know why I'm being nice to Rachel? You really want to know?"

Santana blurted out, "Hell yes. You attacked me Q! Over Berry! It's like we're in Bizzarro world!"

Quinn bit back, "You shouldn't have tried to hurt her S. You crossed a line. You'd push me in front of a truck if I pulled that crap with B."

Santana yanked a hand through her hair, "Frigging duh Q! It's Brittany! I've lo…" She cut her self off abruptly.

Quinn crossed her arms, "You've loved Brittany since Cheerio camp in eighth grade. I know."

Santana's jaw seemed to unhinge, "How long…? How long have you known?"

Quinn shrugged, "Since Cheer camp in eighth grade. You're different with Brittany, softer. I know you say it's just sex but we both know that's crap."

Santana was silent before she shook her head violently and demanded, "What the hell do me and Britt have to do with anything? This is Rachel Berry were talking about!"

Quinn was silent, waiting for the light bulb to turn on in Santana's head.

When it did the Latina stared at her in shock, "Rachel? You… whe…how?"

Quinn smiled softly, "Remember in seventh grade when Miss. Anderson put her name up on the board?"

Santana snorted, "For talking too much, yeah I do. Berry ranted for weeks about it."

Quinn breathed, "She put a gold star up next to her name and I don't know I just… I fell. She was so different. She was loud and bossy, and so smart. She was little and yet she sang like a grownup. I just… I never had a chance."

Santana sat, "Since seventh grade? But Q, you were horrible to her. Everyone was. Why?"

Quinn looked at her hands, "I spent a week with my head in the clouds. I was sure that one day I would marry Rachel and we'd live happily ever after. And then my dad came home fuming about the new Cardio-Thoracic surgeon at the hospital. A gay man named Eli Berry." She stood and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I told him I knew a girl named Rachel Berry and he… he was so angry. He told me that the Berrys were all going straight to hell. That those two," She choked a little, "Fags were dragging their daughter down to hell with them. He hated them so much but… he didn't know them. All he knew was that Eli was a man married to a man and there I was, planning my wedding to Rachel… a girl. I got scared. I was mean to Rachel the next day."

Santana murmured, "I remember. She looked hurt. We were all surprised."

Quinn nodded, "I still have nightmares. The stupid thing is that I spent years torturing Rachel so that my dad wouldn't find out, so that I wouldn't be tempted and I end up pregnant because I was jealous that Rachel was paying Finn attention."

Santana let out a harsh laugh, "Irony is a bitch."

Quinn chuckled, "A heartless bitch." The two girls looked at each other for a long moment.

Santana broke the silence, "So you… you and her? Is that why she was so upset? Why you were?"

Quinn replied, "She knows how I feel and she says she feels the same."

Santana purred, "I bet she's a monster in the sack. All that energy," She let out an exaggerated moan.

Quinn's cheeks flamed red, "I wouldn't know. We've kissed, once, but she needs time to work through some things."

Santana scowled, "What kind of things ?"

Quinn sighed heavily, "She doesn't completely trust me."

Santana flinched, "I guessing my stunt yesterday didn't help any?"

"Nope." Quinn shrugged, "It didn't help but we talked and I'll take Rachel any way I can get her."

"I'm sorry Q. I… If I had known I wouldn't of…" Santana started.

Quinn held up a hand, "I know S. I believe you. I should have told you."

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Hummel knows doesn't he?"

Quinn grinned, "Yeah, he figured it out."

"Cadillac?" Santana actually looked vulnerable.

Quinn shook her head, "No. You're the only person besides Rachel I've told."

The vulnerable look vanished, "Nice. I knew I was awesome."

"Yeah yeah. I just… We've grown apart lately San and I know a lot of that is my fault. Puck was such a mistake but he was also dating you." Quinn looked shamed.

Santana waved a hand, "Puck is an idiot and I never expected him to be faithful, I certainly wasn't."

Quinn replied quietly, "Him being with some random girl is different than him being with me."

Santana cuffed Quinn on the shoulder, "Karma took care of that for me." She winked at Quinn, "Seriously Q, it's forgotten. I'm actually more pissed that Puck stole your first time."

Quinn shivered, "It was horrible. Puck was sweet, if drunk, but he wasn't what I wanted, not at all."

Santana clapped her hands together, "So… do we like hug now or something."

Quinn's face morphed into a slightly horrified grimace, "Ew. No thank you."

Santana looked relieved, "Good." Her eyes lit up and she asked, "So what's the deal with Berry? What's the plan?"

Quinn cocked her head slowly before she replied, "Plan…?"

* * *

**Monday February 1, 2010**

**8:23 A.M.**

Kurt had been concerned that Quinn had told Santana, stating that the Latina might use the knowledge to her advantage. Quinn had defended the Latina.

Her faith was rewarded the next day when Karofsky made his way towards Rachel, slushy in hand.

Quinn moved to intervene but was beaten to the punch, literally, by Santana.

The Latina popped Karofsky right in the stomach and growled, "Stay away from her."

Karofsky straightened after a moment and demanded, "Berry? Since when is she off limits?"

Santana snarled back, "Since now." She turned and addressed the students milling in the hallway, "Listen here you lemmings. Rachel Berry is officially off limits! From now on, whoever messes with her answers to me, am I clear?" The students were all stunned but nodded, terrified of the slightly psychotic looking cheerleader.

Santana huffed and then snapped at Karofsky, "Go away." The hockey player gaped for a moment before he hurried down the hall.

Santana nodded to Rachel, "Berry."

Rachel squeaked back, "Santana?"

The Latina inclined her head in Quinn's direction before sashaying off.

Quinn smiled at Rachel and approached her, "Can… can I walk you to class?"

Rachel shook her head and Quinn's face fell.

It lit up a second later when Rachel removed Quinn's books from her hands, "I think I'll walk _you _to class."

Quinn shrugged, "Ok. How was your weekend?"

Rachel looked excited, "I spent the weekend with my dads. We went to Cincinnati for an art show. You?"

Quinn edged closer to Rachel as she answered, "Nothing much. Talked to Santana yesterday, had a manicure with Kurt and Mercedes on Saturday, we tried to invite you but you never picked up."

Rachel looked regretful, "Daddy took away my cellular. He said that family time was, well for family."

Quinn waved her off, "It's no big. It gave me a chance to bond with Mercedes."

Rachel smiled, "That's nice." The two girls smiled shyly at each other and then Quinn's good day started to suck.

"Hello Rachel." Jesse St. James stepped out in front of the two girls.

Rachel reply was polite, "Good morning Jesse."

Jesse completely ignored Quinn, "I was hoping we could discuss our date for this Friday."

Quinn's step faltered, "Date?"

Rachel glared at Jesse, "He's thinks he's being charming. There is no date."

Jesse ran a hand through his over gelled hair, "There could be."

Rachel drew herself up to her full height, "Am I incorrect in assuming that you've read my relationship status on Facebook considering that you friended me?"

Jesse looked uncertain, "I read it but what…"

Rachel cut him off, "And what did it say?"

Jesse sighed, "It said it's complicated…"

Rachel huffed, "That's right, implying that I am in a relationship that while complicated, is also important to me. Please refrain from assuming I will fall at your feet." She gave him a hard look, "Besides, I am fairly certain that you have your eye on a certain male soprano." Rachel stepped around Jesse and Quinn indulged in her childish urge and stuck her tongue out at him before hurrying after Rachel.

The blonde whispered as they slipped into class, "Did you just sic him on Kurt."

Rachel grinned, "Sure did. Kurt can thank me later."

Quinn was hesitant, "What if he's a spy?"

Rachel paused before, "I… I'm certain he is. No doubt he was sent here to woo me and then break my heart, but unless I am completely mistaken, he is genuinely attracted to Kurt."

Quinn sat down, "Meaning?"

Rachel placed Quinn's books in front of her and took her place next to the blonde, "Meaning he might develop real feelings. Kurt is suspicious so he won't go into anything with Jesse blind."

Quinn nodded, "Just the same, we should warn Kurt."

Rachel held up her phone, "I already did." She gave Quinn a bright smile.

Quietly Quinn breathed, "I love you."

Rachel ducked her head and whispered, "I love you too Quinn."

The blonde took Rachel's hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. She was happy and she'd stay happy as long as St. James stayed away from Rachel.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Yay! Update. I have more chapters backlogged but my urge to update has tapered somewhat. I'm still writing though, everyday, and I have the entire thing thought out. **

**A.N2: Be on the look out for a new poll at my profile. I have several ideas rolling around my brain and I would like some imput as to what you all might like to read. **

**Posted in honor of Glee not being on tonight *Glares at Fox***

* * *

**Monday February 1, 2010**

**3:35 P.M.**

Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel grouped together that day in glee. Now that Mercedes had gotten to know Rachel and Quinn, she seemed more content to hang around the two girls. Both Rachel and Quinn had to be careful around Mercedes though because she had a nose for gossip and Rachel and Quinn were prime material. The four students had arrived first and Mercedes and Rachel were having a runoff, going higher and higher with their voices, but for once the competition seemed friendly rather than hostile.

The rest of the team filtered in slowly and sat to watch the two divas.

Santana plopped down next to Quinn and whispered in her ear, "Check out the lungs on Berry, you know if you don't tap that I might have to."

Quinn leveled Santana with a nasty look, "God you and Puck are the same sometimes."

Santana's smirk was wiped off her face, "Take that back."

Quinn sneered playfully, "No."

The door opened and Mr. Schue entered the room with Jesse on his heels just as Rachel hit an ear splitting high note, once more illustrating why she was the star of the club. Santana elbowed Quinn and the blonde turned her attention to St. James. The spy was focused on Rachel like a talent seeking missile.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands, "Glee is going to be a bit short today because of parent/teacher conferences. So we need to get right to work."

Rachel and Mercedes moved to take their seats.

Rachel made to sit next to Quinn but was waylaid by Jesse, "I think we should sit together Rachel. As the two leads we need to work on our rapport."

Quinn let out a snarl but it was Santana who hissed out, "We saved her a seat up here." She pointed at the seat next to Quinn and Rachel's eyes widened before she hurried to sit next to Quinn.

Jesse shrugged and zeroed in on the seat in front of Rachel and ended up nearly sitting in Puck's lap. The mohawked boy scowled up at him and crossed his arms.

Jesse sighed and took the seat next to Kurt.

Belatedly Finn blurted, "Hey! I'm the male lead."

Kurt reached out and patted Finn's knee and fought the urge to say "there there," to the tall boy.

Jesse sneered, "For now."

Mercedes muttered, "Great, now we'll never get a solo."

Kurt turned and offered the black girl a conciliatory smile. A moment later he heard a giggle from the back of the risers and whirled to see Rachel laughing at something Quinn had said. The little diva was wedged between Quinn and Santana and actually seemed content. It might have been the Cheerio next to her but Kurt was hit with a thought that made his jaw drop.

He pulled out his cell and sent a text to both Rachel and Mercedes,

**I need to talk to you both after Glee!**

He watched Mercedes check her phone and heard Rachel flip open her own.

Mercedes gave him a nod and Rachel offered one of her own when he looked at her. Kurt smirked; after the three of them finished helping Coach Sylvester with her 'look' they were going to get something out of it.

* * *

**Friday February 5, 2010**

**6:51 P.M.**

Quinn eyed Santana from the sidelines as she stretched for the half-time show that was coming up. The Latina had insisted that Quinn come to the basketball game. Quinn wasn't sure why because she knew next to nothing about the game and she could have been hanging out with Rachel. In fact the only reason she had come at all was because Rachel had claimed a previous engagement that night. That, coupled with the fact that Quinn was about to watch some more very bad basketball, made for a very unhappy Quinn, made worse a moment later when Jesse St. James sat down right next to her.

She scowled at him, "Are you lost?"

Jesse shrugged, "You were the first glee kid I could find," He paused and then quietly continued, "I don't have any friends here."

Quinn softened slightly, "Oh… well fine."

Jesse gave her a grateful smile, "So is the team any good? I just got here."

Quinn snorted, "No. The cheerleaders are though. Most people come to watch them."

Jesse shifted, "Oh." He was quiet for a moment and then he spoke, "You seem like the type to be on the team."

Quinn's answer was clipped, "I was."

Jesse's voice peeked curiously, "Was?"

Quinn sighed and pointed to her stomach, "Was."

Jesse's jaw dropped, "Wow. I didn't even… I thought you were…"

Quinn turned to look at him, "You thought I was what?"

Jesse muttered, "I just thought you and Rachel were… complicated… together. I thought you liked girls."

Quinn shook her head, "I don't like girls."

Jesse looked surprised, "I must have read that wro…"

Quinn cut him off quietly, "I love Rachel."

Jesse's mouth snapped shut.

The lights dimmed and Jesse breathed, "What in the hell?"

Quinn chuckled, "Half-time show St. James. McKinley takes its cheerleading very seriously."

The two watched as the Cheerios filtered out and got into formation and then Quinn recognized the song.

She smiled, "You'll like this. The Cheerios added vocals to this routine."

Jesse grinned, "I love Madonna. We never do things like this over at Carmel. Shelb…" He cut himself off and Quinn turned to eye him.

A moment later Kurt and Mercedes were strutting down the lane made by the Cheerios, belting at the top of their lungs.

Jesse breathed, "God he is so good."

Quinn smiled, "He's single too."

Jesse tore his eyes away from Kurt, "What?"

Quinn shrugged, "Hey, if you like Kurt who am I to judge?"

Jesse was quick to reply, "I'm supposed to go after Rac…"

Quinn finished his sentence, "Rachel? Believe me I know."

Jesse replied, "It isn't what you think, I swear it isn't about breaking her heart or something stupid like that."

Out of the corner of her Quinn caught a flash of a very particular shade of brown out on the court and snapped her attention to where a new Cheerio was being lifted to the top of the pyramid. The little brunette had on a microphone and from the top of the pyramid she opened her mouth and took over the song.

The students in attendance were all speechless. It was well known that Rachel Berry was one of the few students that had the goods to get the hell out of Lima but few had ever taken the time to truly listen to her talent. There at the top of the pyramid every kid in the gym was reminded of why Rachel Berry would one day be a star.

Quinn was stunned. This was different to say the least. She watched as Rachel was caught as she dropped from the top and Santana took her place. She watched as Rachel was tossed next to Mercedes and Kurt. Together Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt finished the song in true Diva fashion with a note that would have made Madonna balk. They struck a pose and defiantly eyed the collective student body of McKinley.

From the sidelines Sue Sylvester smirked triumphantly and William Schuster frowned like someone had murdered his dog.

* * *

**7:43 P.M. **

Quinn leaned against the wall just outside the Cheerios locker room.

She scowled at Santana when the brunette exited with Brittany, "Told you that you had to come to the game, Q."

Quinn snapped, "A little warning would have been nice."

Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's and pulled the tall blonde away, "You can thank me later Tubbers!"

Quinn shook her head and returned her attention to the door. It swung open and the three Divas filed out, still on a performance high.

Rachel was nearly vibrating, "That last note was absolutely insane. I wasn't sure it would play but I am so glad to have been proven wrong."

Mercedes replied immodestly, "I knew we'd rock it."

Kurt let out a cackle, "Did you see the look on everyone's' faces!"

Quinn cleared her throat, "Nice show guys."

The three divas smiled at her, though Rachel's was tentative.

Kurt grabbed Mercedes by the arm and declared, "I am famished. We'll see you two ladies later." He pulled the black girl away.

Rachel smoothed out the Cheerio's skirt she still wore, "Surprise?"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "It sure was. How did you manage to keep it a secret?"

Rachel let out a puff of air, "It was nearly impossible! I wanted to just tell you but Santana mentioned something about surprising you with the outfit."

Quinn looked the brunette up and down and licked her lips without meaning to. She hoped Rachel didn't notice.

"When… when you look at me like that I feel like you want to devour me." Rachel's voice was small and a little breathy.

Quinn met Rachel's eyes, "I do." She took a step towards Rachel.

Rachel's breath hitched, "Quinn…" She moved forward as well.

Quinn held out her hand and Rachel took it almost immediately, "I like my surprise."

Rachel ducked her head, "I'm glad."

Quinn's voice was low and husky, "…I know you need time, but can I… Can I kiss you, just once right now?"

Rachel's eyes shuttered and she breathed, "Ye…" She didn't finish. Quinn pressed forward and captured Rachel's lips in a heated kiss. Rachel's hands clutched at Quinn while the blonde's hands curled around the fabric at Rachel's waist. Quinn's tongue almost immediately sought Rachel's and the little Diva was quick to reciprocate. Moments later Quinn had Rachel's back pressed against brick wall right next to the locker room doors. Her hands wanted to wander but she refrained from getting handsy. At least she refrained until Rachel reached for one of her hands and dragged it to her leg. The little diva hiked her leg up to hook around Quinn's hip and the blonde let out a groan as her hand gripped Rachel's thigh. This was insane. She and Rachel were in public and this was only their second kiss and yet Quinn was more than ready to finish what they had started.

"Oh. My. God!" The two girls sprang apart and turned red faced to face the unwelcome intruder.

Mercedes stood there, slaw jawed, "You… what the hell?"

Rachel was the first to speak, "Mercedes, I am aware that this must be quite the shock to you but I would like to request that you refrain from telling people."

Quinn, who was still a little foggy because of the kiss and a little put out that Rachel wasn't, muttered "Yeah."

Mercedes held up a hand, "When did you two get together?"

Rachel shook her head, "We aren't together."

Quinn added, "Officially."

Rachel nodded, "We are taking it slow."

Mercedes pointed to the wall where Quinn had had Rachel pinned, "That didn't look like slow…"

Quinn shook her head, "That was more like zero to sixty in 4.5 seconds."

Rachel's face flamed but she lifted her chin and announced haughtily, "I would like to state for the record that this was not my fault, Quinn is an excellent kisser."

Quinn's chest puffed forward proudly, "I blame the uniform." Rachel's face flamed even more but she smiled shyly.

Mercedes shook her head, "How long has this been going on."

Rachel smiled happily, "Quinn made her feelings for me known right after Sectionals. We are taking it very slow though. Quinn is dealing with more than enough stress without adding a girlfriend like me to the mix."

Mercedes hedged, "So you are waiting until the baby is born before…"

Quinn finished, "Before we make it official yes."

Mercedes nodded, "Ah… so I'm guessing you don't want anyone to know?"

Quinn shrugged, "We don't really want the attention right now."

"Mercedes?" Kurt came pelting around the corner. The boy's hair was ruffled and he was breathing heavily, "There you are! I told you I'd get your phone for you."

Mercedes smirked, "You were busy flirting with Jesse."

Quinn perked up, "Really?"

Kurt waved her off, "We weren't flirting. He was just telling me he enjoyed our routine." Kurt tried to exchange a look with Quinn without Mercedes noticing.

She did, "You know don't you?"

Kurt immediately averted his eyes and muttered, "Know what?"

Mercedes looked at the two girls who were trying to appear innocent and snorted, "About these two and their Ellen impersonations."

"Hey!" Quinn snapped.

"I'm Ellen! Quinn can be Portia!" Rachel was indignant.

Quinn scowled, "That's what you focus on?"

Rachel nodded, "I don't find the comparison insulting. Ellen is a very successful figure in the Gay and Lesbian community."

Quinn sighed, "I'm not insulted. I just don't want us being stereotyped before we're even a couple."

Rachel considered the statement, "I suppose you have a valid point. I rescind my previous statement and add to Quinn's 'hey'."

Mercedes waved a hand, "I didn't mean anything by it." She narrowed her eyes at Kurt, "So do you?"

Kurt looked at Quinn who gave him a short nod, "Yeah I know. I knew before Rachel did."

Now Rachel looked insulted, "You discussed your feelings for me with someone else first?"

Quinn winced, "I needed someone to talk to."

Rachel took a deep breath, "Did you talk to anyone but Kurt?"

Quinn shook her head.

Rachel let out a sigh, "I suppose a girl with your upbringing would need someone to talk to. I forgive you."

Quinn let out an incredulous huff, "Forgive me?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes." She turned her attention to Mercedes, "Can we count on your silence?"

Mercedes smiled and offered her fist to the smaller girl, "Sure thing hot Mama."

Rachel stared at the fist that hung in the air, "Why are you making a fist at me?"

Quinn and Kurt both felt their hearts clench.

Gently Quinn spoke, "You're supposed to bump it baby."

Rachel still looked befuddled, "Bump it?"

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand in her own and formed it into a fist. She guided Rachel's fist to Mercedes and gently touched Rachel's fist to Mercedes'.

Rachel smiled up at her, "Oh. Thank you Quinn."

Mercedes smiled, "I don't know about you three but I could go for some food."

Quinn grinned, "I'm always hungry now-a-days so I'm in. Rach?"

Rachel didn't let Quinn release her hand but instead linked their fingers, "I would be happy for some food."

Kurt ran his hand through his hair and said, "I was hungry before you forgot your phone."

Mercedes clapped her hands, "Well are right then! Let's go." Mercedes darted in to the locker room and was back out a second later holding up her phone in triumph.

As the four teens headed to the parking lot Rachel piped, "Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"You called me baby."

"Sure did."

* * *

**Read and Review... I seriously need my fix. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. So... Updated sooner. Yay me. **

**A.N2: There are now two polls on my profile page. The one about RENT is the one that is important to this fic. Please vote on both if you can but if you have to choose... answer the RENT one because I need to decide something before I can go much further than what I have. **

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday February 10, 2010**

**7:02 P.M. **

Quinn could have strangled Kurt for not warning her. She should have been expecting the beginning of Burt and Carole but for the love of God, Kurt should have warned her. She'd rather face Eli Berry the morning after she had actually defiled his daughter than continue on with dinner.

Carole was being ridiculously polite and so was Quinn but it was uncomfortable. What did one say to the mother of the boy you had convinced was the father of your child only to renege on the assertion?

Burt, bless him, was trying to keep the conversation going, "So Carole… how is your boy doing?"

Carole smiled tightly, "He's alright. He had his heart set on dating a girl at school but it didn't work out."

Quinn ducked her head and hid her smile.

Burt looked curious, "Finn is a good looking kid… why didn't it work out?"

Carole shot Quinn a look and replied, "She picked someone else over him."

Burt gave a conciliatory hum, "That's too bad… who is the girl?"

Carole almost sneered, "Rachel Berry."

Burt started, "Berry? Elijah and Philip Berry's girl?"

Carole shrugged, "I don't really know. I've only met her once when they had to work on a project for Glee. I know Sarah Puckerman thinks the world of her."

Kurt smiled, "That's just because she's Jewish though."

Quinn giggled, "Probably."

Carole scowled, "Please don't belittle her faith."

The smiles were wiped from Kurt and Quinn's faces immediately.

"We weren't." Kurt's reply was barely a whisper.

Carole huffed, "Just as well, she probably wasn't good enough for him anyway." She leveled a stare at Quinn as the words came out.

Quinn breathed, "May I be excused?"

Burt looked surprised, "Sure Quinn."

Quinn stood and left the room. She headed up to her room and began put her stuff in her bags. She needed to find a new place to stay and soon.

"Need a get-away driver?" Kurt leaned in the door way with a wan smile.

Quinn shrugged, "I guess. I'm not sure where to go."

Kurt looked down, "I… I should have anticipated this Quinn. I'm sorry. It's just that my dad was so happy with Carole…"

Quinn stopped him, "It's ok. He deserves to be happy and I can't really blame Mrs. Hudson for hating me. I just… I need to be out of here before they move in I guess."

Kurt asked, "Where will you stay? Mercedes'?"

Quinn sat heavily on the bed, "I don't really know. Mercedes and I are friends but we aren't where we were when she offered me a place to stay. I want to call Rachel but we're taking it slow so… I don't know." She sighed and pulled out her phone. Santana was really her only option if she didn't want to deal with Finn as well as Mrs. Hudson.

* * *

**Thursday February 11, 2010**

**2:23 P.M.**

_The coffin was mahogany. Her fathers had spared no expense in burying their child, just as they had spared no expense in her life. It had glinted in the sun as it was placed in the contraption that would lower it into the earth. _

_Brittany had surprised everyone as the funeral home directors prepared to start the contraption, "Wait! I have something for Rachel!" She had stepped forward with a sheet of paper in her hands and held it up to show Eli and Philip Berry what she had._

_Eli had started crying harder that he had been and had nodded. _

_The tall blonde spoke to the club, "Come on guys." The kids moved to crowd Brittany and Kurt finally caught a glimpse of the sheet in Brittany's hand. Gold star stickers. The kids sniffled and some sobbed, Finn, others had to be lead away after placing their stickers on the coffin, Quinn. One by one the kids of New Directions each placed a gold star sticker upon the sleek and shiny finished coffin and just for a moment they all supposed that Rachel would approve. Kurt went last, he hadn't planned it but as he pressed the sticker down he-_

Kurt jerked awake and let out a pained gasp. His chest hurt from crying in his sleep. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and grimaced. His silk pajamas were soaked through with sweat. He stood and shakily made his way to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The nightmare had been common place for about three weeks after Rachel's death, a little more than one in the future and two in the past until he finally assured himself that Rachel was alive again. He wasn't sure what had brought on the nightmare this time but he certainly hated it now just as he had then.

He splashed water on his face and wanted nothing but to go wake Quinn and seek comfort in her presence. He didn't want to deprive her of sleep though.

He turned the light out in the bathroom and made his way to his vanity and sat heavily. He dreaded J… The thought was derailed. It was a month wasn't it? That he dreaded, because his friend would die. Rachel would die and that would be awful. She was one of his best friends. She had horrible fashion sense but she was learning to be loyal and kind, and could be so funny when given the chance. But how did he know she would die? It was ridiculous. No one could know when someone would die. He didn't want Rachel to die of course, it would devastate Quinn. It had devastated Quinn…

Kurt grasped his head and sucked in air. January 17. That was the day. He glanced at the mirror and caught his terrified face. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. He had forgotten, if only for a moment, that Rachel would die. That he had played his part in her death. He forgot the date! How could he forget the date? He stood abruptly and strode to his dresser. He yanked open the bottom drawer and took out his journal. He snatched one of the pens on his dresser and flipped open the journal and wrote in big bold letters,

**January 17, 2011- The day Rachel might die if I screw up again!**

He underlined the words and shut the journal. He felt better. He set the leather bound book on his dresser and got a different pair of pajamas from the top drawer and changed quickly before slipping back into bed. He smiled as he recalled that Jesse had asked him to a movie. For the life of him he couldn't remember why he shouldn't accept. He let out a happy sigh closed his eyes. He didn't see the white glow from the journal on the dresser.

* * *

**12:39 P.M.**

Kurt leaned forward at the lunch table and whispered, "Jesse asked me out."

Quinn sprayed milk everywhere. Mercedes started choking.

Rachel nearly lunged forward, "Really? What did you say?"

Kurt patted Mercedes on the back and replied, "I haven't given him an answer. I mean… I'm still concerned that he is a spy."

Rachel nodded, "I understand. Although we can't know for certain that he's a spy."

Quinn snorted, "Yes we can."

Rachel turned to look at the blonde, "How?"

Quinn blinked, "We just can."

Rachel sighed and returned her attention Kurt, "You should say yes. You know to be cautious, so you won't be caught off guard." She smiled and then continued excitedly, "We could double!"

Quinn shushed her, "Rachel." She caught the little diva's hand under the table, "We aren't dating yet."

Rachel pouted, "I know that. We could double as friends. With my two gay dads I am very comfortable around two boys with romantic intentions towards each other."

Kurt blushed, "I don't even know if I'll say yes."

Rachel's eyes grew impossibly wide, "I thought we agreed you would?"

Kurt shook his head, "No. You just told me I should. With ulterior motives I believe." He tried not to look as Rachel's lip jutted out. She had the most dangerous puppy dog look on the face of the earth. He totally got why her fathers had spoiled her so much.

In a small voice Rachel spoke, "Of course it is your decision and I will refrain from offering my opinion on the matter."

Kurt's chest tightened even though he knew he was being manipulated, "Rach that isn't what I meant." He sighed, "I'll say yes. But if he breaks my heart…"

Rachel jumped in, "If he breaks your heart I'll beat him up! Or do something to his hair." She nodded decisively.

Quinn smirked at him, "You are so whipped and you are gay."

Kurt's scowl transformed into a grin when Rachel leaned in and whispered something into Quinn's ear. The blonde blushed bright red.

A throat cleared behind Kurt, "Can I sit with you guys?"

Jesse St. James stood behind Kurt and Mercedes looking just a tad bashful. Kurt fought the urge to find him charming.

Rachel answered for the group, "Sure. Mercedes scoot over so that he can sit next to Kurt."

Mercedes muttered under her breath but did as she was told.

Jesse sat down and smiled brightly, "Thank you!"

Rachel nodded, "You're quite welcome Jesse. How has your day been?"

Jesse shrugged, "I've had better. I was just 'slushied'. It's why I was late."

Rachel let out a squeak, "I apologize for the barbarism of my fellow classmates. I hope you had clothes to change into?"

Jesse nodded, "I always carry a change of clothes in case a scout sees me and wants to see a different facet of my talents or abilities."

Rachel eagerly replied, "That is such a good idea. I have always viewed the abuse I endure here as four to six chapters in my inevitable bestselling memoir about my rise to stardom."

Jesse cocked his head, "I hadn't considered that. It would make for a compelling anecdote."

Kurt breathed, "Wow…"

Rachel and Jesse turned to look at him, "What?" Their reply was synchronized.

Kurt shrugged, "I never realized how similar the two of you really are."

Mercedes chuckled, "Are you kidding, he is like the male Rachel."

Jesse looked put out, "Or perhaps she is the female Jesse. I am older after all."

Rachel glared at him, "My personality was present in the womb. Daddy says I inherited a lot from my mom."

Quinn caught the look in Jesse's eye as he replied, "Really. What's your mother like?"

Rachel was quiet for just a moment, "I suppose she must be an older more mature version of me. I have never met her."

Jesse quietly replied, "I'm sorry. Did she die?"

Quinn's eyes narrowed and she snapped, "Her mother was a surrogate."

Jesse looked surprised by Quinn short reply, "Oh… I can't imagine not knowing my mother. I think I'd do anything to find her."

Rachel shrugged, "I have considered asking over the years, when I needed my first bra or when I started my period. She would have supplied invaluable assistance during my transition into woman hood. I just… I didn't want to hurt my dads' feelings."

Jesse smiled, "You should look for her. I bet she misses you."

Quinn and Kurt both let out short gasps as they realized Jesse's angle. It wasn't really about show choir at all. It was about Rachel's mom.

Kurt blurted, "We should all go see a movie."

Jesse asked, "Like a date?" He seemed happy with the prospect.

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe a group thing so that we can get to know each other better?"

Jesse smiled, "That sounds great Kurt. Who would be going?"

Quinn grasped Rachel's hand over the table, "Rachel and I will go. Right Rach?"

Rachel nodded.

Mercedes didn't look up from her phone, "I'm in. So are Tina, Brittany, and Santana."

Jesse looked surprised, "How did you…?"

Mercedes waved her phone, "Please boy. I got mad texting skills. Santana wants to know if we can invite the rest of the boys?"

Kurt shrugged, "I guess. Finn is going to have to get used to spending time with me outside of glee. Maybe if he sees that I'm not crushing on him any more he'll be more accepting of my dad and Carole dating."

Mercedes was quiet for a beat and then, "I heard yes."

Kurt laughed, "Yes Mercedes. We can make it a Glee outing."

Rachel looked like she was vibrating with excitement, "We should see a musical."

Jesse agreed immediately, "'Nine' is still showing!"

Quinn held up a hand, "I'll will bet money you have both seen 'Nine'."

Jesse and Rachel didn't reply save to pout and avoid her gaze.

Quinn smirked, "That's what I thought."

Rachel smiled brightly, "What about 'Avatar'? You've been wanting to see it."

Quinn nodded and smiled.

Kurt interjected, "Oh me too! I just didn't want to go alone."

Mercedes glanced up, "I want to see it. So do all of the boys. Santana and Brittany don't care, neither does T."

Quinn drawled, "B and S will spend the whole movie making out, that's why they don't care."

Rachel spoke tentatively, "It's like a three hour movie…"

A second later everyone but Jesse was declaring that they would not be stuck sitting next to Santana and Brittany.

* * *

**Saturday February 13, 2010**

**7:56 P.M.**

It was possible that the Lima Movie Theater had never experienced Rachel Berry in all her Diva glory because the two boys manning the concession stand looked horrified. Rachel had arrived with a large bag, almost large enough that it looked comical when paired with the diminutive Songbird. The bag itself seemed to bulge which indicated that it was full of something and in a show of intelligence the two boys in charge assumed that Rachel had smuggled in some form of food.

"I bought things at the concession! I bought your ridiculous seven dollar popcorn and two of your outrageously priced carbonated beverages! Three types of candy, a pickle, and nachos and you want to search my bag! NO!" The little diva was puffed up and coiled all at the same time. She seemed ready to lash out physically if any of the theater staff attempted to remove her bag.

One of the boys stuttered, "M-miss outside food or drink is not allowed. You will have to s-surrender your bag before going into the m-movie." The guy looked ready to faint.

Rachel snarled back, "Go and find your manager!"

The other boy darted away, desperate to escape Rachel who stood with her arms folded and glared at the remaining boy for the minute and-a-half it took to get the manager.

The woman looked to be in her late teens and she appeared tired, "Miss I understand your frustration but outside-"

Rachel took a step towards her and motioned for the manger to lean in close so that Rachel could lower her voice. Kurt and Quinn watched as Rachel spoke quickly but in a low voice so that she could be heard by the club or the rest of the theater patrons. After a little under a minute of furious speaking on the little Diva's part the manager smiled softly and nodded.

She turned and snapped at the two boys, "Leave the girl alone. What's in her bag is her business." She nodded to Rachel, "Enjoy your movie sweetie." She hurried off to the ticket booth.

Rachel waved Quinn forward and handed her the Sprite she had purchased as well as two of the candies.

Quinn sighed, "Rachel you didn't have to pay for everything." She had tried to be annoyed that Rachel had insisted on paying for everything but couldn't help but feel taken care of instead. The brunette had given five sound reasons why she should be allowed to pay and Quinn had gone along with it because it seemed to make Rachel happy.

Rachel beamed at her, "I like treating you." She eyed Quinn and deflated a little, "Am I making you uncomfortable? I know I can be… excitable, but I thought that for our first non-date in a public place that I could spoil you seeing as you always take such good care of me."

Quinn melted, "I'm not uncomfortable. Thank you Rachel, for wanting to take care of me."

Rachel nodded, "You are quite welcome Quinn."

Quinn walked with the diva as they rejoined the group.

Puck smirked, "Done with your diva fit Berry?"

Rachel sniffed and nodded.

Quinn snapped, "Leave her alone."

Puck reared back and then pierced Rachel with a stare. The little Diva lifted her chin and stared back defiantly. Quinn caught the tension draining from Puck's shoulders and the twinkle in his eyes as he peered down at his fellow Jew.

He finally reached out and said, "Let me carry some of that for you." He took the popcorn from her and shuffled his own drink and candy.

Rachel smiled brightly at him, "Thank you Noah. You may sit next to me and Quinn if you'd like so that you can share the popcorn. Quinn will only eat it in the first ten minutes and then it will start to make her nauseated."

Puck shrugged, "Sounds good. How do you know about the popcorn thing?"

Rachel smiled, "One of the activities Quinn and I often engage in, sometimes with Kurt and Mercedes and more recently Santana and Brittany, is movie night. Though my suggestion to formalize and set aside a night for the activity was rejected by the group. Kurt says it is more fun if it is spontaneous. Santana says I am insane."

Puck snorted, "Santana called you insane?"

Rachel shook her head, "I am paraphrasing of course. The language Santana used should not be repeated in polite company."

Puck chuckled, "I figured. Can you get my ticket from my left back pocket?" The boy leered at Rachel who rolled her eyes.

"Really Noah? Fine." The little diva slid her hand into Noah's left back pocket and then frowned, "Noah there is no ticket in this pocket." She looked up and caught Puck's delighted smirk.

"Sorry Berry. Guess I forgot." He wiggled the fingers clutching his soda and indicated the ticket wedged between them.

Quinn drew back her fist and smashed it into Puck's shoulder, "Ass!"

Puck leapt out of the way, "OW! Quinn what the hell!"

Quinn growled and snatched the popcorn from his hands, "Offer to sit next to us rescinded, you jackass. Come on Rachel."

The little Diva didn't look offended in the slightest; rather she looked thrilled that Quinn had defended her honor.

The club had their tickets torn and made their way into the theater. The group had elected to see the film in 2D. Rachel had declared 3D a waste of money, Artie had complained that 3D gave him a headache, and Santana had been firm in her adamant refusal, stating that 3D freaked Brittany out beyond belief.

The group sat at the ground level in consideration of Artie and the seating took a little while to get ironed out. Finn ended up next to Santana and Brittany as punishment for trying to sit in between Rachel and Quinn. Kurt and Jesse sat next to each other with Mercedes on one side and Puck on the other. At the far end next to aisle were Quinn and Rachel, the pregnant girl citing her bladder as the reason for her seating choice. Tina and Artie rounded out the group on the other end, the Asian girl unfortunately seated next to Brittany.

The movie itself was amazing and Quinn had fought the urge to cry on more than one occasion, damning her hormones for turning her into a sentimental basket case. The blonde girl had retained a smirk for at least ten minutes after catching Jesse take Kurt's hand, the smirk had been wiped from her lips however when Rachel produced a peanut-butter and banana sandwich a third of the way through the movie just as Quinn had felt the first stirrings of a craving.

By the end of the movie she had fallen even more in love with Rachel whose bag had been filled with any and everything the pregnant teen might desire during the movie.

Quinn considered that she was stupid in love with Rachel Berry just as Kurt considered that he could stupidly fall for Jesse St. James.

* * *

**Yay! Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: So I suck. I got a new video game... And then didn't review. Bah. Oh well. Here is the next chapter. I do hope you aren't all terribly upset. **

**A.N2: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, read, alerted, and voted in the poll. Just to clarify to all of you who voted for Maureen... Quinn would not be Joanne... just so's you know. **

**

* * *

**

**Sunday February 28, 2010**

**3:40**

Kurt had hoped that not having a crush on Finn would make a difference on the larger boy's reaction to their parents dating but it had not. The last couple of weeks had been uncomfortable. Finn had finally come around once he and Burt had had a talk but now Kurt was dealing with the fresh hurt of having his father ignore him in favor of Finn. If Carole had shown an interest in bonding with Kurt he might have felt better but the woman seemed standoffish with Kurt, it may have been that Kurt was very good friends with Quinn and Rachel now whom Carole had no love for.

His father had not even realized that Kurt was now in a semi-serious relationship with another boy, which is why it came as such a shock to Burt Hummel when he walked into his son's room to inform Kurt and his friends that he and Finn were on their way to a game and caught the two boys in the middle of a kiss.

Kurt jerked away from Jesse, "Dad!" His voice was little more than a squeak.

Mr. Hummel cleared his throat, "Kurt… Kurt's friends, boy who was kissing my son."

Jesse straightened and strode forward and offered his hand, "Jesse St. James sir."

Burt took Jesse's hand and squeezed, "Burt Hummel."

Kurt hurried forward, "Dad… I… well Jesse and I have been dating for a couple of weeks now."

Burt stared at his son, "A couple of weeks?"He turned to scowl at Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes "Did you girls know about this?"

Rachel nodded eagerly, "I encouraged it."

Burt softened as he took in the little brunette, "Did you?" He smiled at her. It was something that the kids had discovered early on. Burt Hummel had a soft spot for Rachel Berry.

Rachel grinned happily, "Jesse is an excellent match for Kurt. He is musically inclined, he enjoys theater, his clothes are acceptable by Kurt's standards, he is very intelligent, and though the two of them often seem far to Diva'ish for each other they also seem to work, though it has only been two weeks."

Jesse seemed to inflate at each compliment, "Thank you Rachel."

Kurt paused and then, "Does that mean that all of your compliments apply to me as well?" He smirked.

Rachel replied sincerely, "Of course. I'd hate for you to be with someone who wasn't good enough."

Kurt's smile was soft but genuine, "Thanks Rachel."

Burt cleared his throat, "When were you planning on telling me that you were dating?"

Kurt scowled peevishly, "As soon as you and Finn took a break from all the father/son bonding."

Burt's eyes widened, "Kurt…"

Kurt shrugged and turned away, "You are going to be late to the game if you don't go now."

Burt sighed, "We'll talk about this later Kurt." He nodded to the girls and Jesse, "Have fun girls and it was nice meeting you Jesse."

Jesse responded immediately, "You too sir."

As so as the door was closed and Burt was gone Mercedes drawled, "Suck up."

Jesse frowned, "Ingratiating myself to my… potential boyfriend's father is not being a suck up. It is being prudent."

Rachel added, "He is much more likely to look kindly upon the physical aspect of your relationship if he likes you. Take Quinn for example, now that my daddies like her I think they would be much calmer if they encountered us the morning after we had engaged in-"

Quinn's hand clamped over Rachel's mouth, "Sweetie, new rule. No talking about our sex-life until we actually have one."

Rachel nipped at Quinn's hand and huffed when the blonde girl yanked her hand away, "The next time you cover my mouth with your hand I will bite for real."

Quinn leered, "You promise?"

Rachel's eyelids fluttered and she breathed, "Mmmmhmmm."

A second later both girls shrieked as Kurt aimed his squirt bottle at them and sprayed them with water.

Quinn snarled, "What the hell Hummel?"

Kurt sniffed, "You two are like cats in heat. The last thing we need is the two of you deciding you are comfortable making out in front of us."

Jesse meekly raised his hand, "I'd be ok with it."

Kurt leveled a glare at the boy and muttered, "Bisexuals… yuck."

* * *

**Monday March 1, 2010**

**3:30 P.M.**

That afternoon Quinn cornered Jesse, "Did Shelby send you here so she could reconnect with Rachel?"

Jesse tried to shift away from the pregnant girl, "I don't know what you are talking about Quinn…"

Quinn hissed, "Cut the crap Jesse, yes or no?"

Jesse deflated, "Yes. How did you figure it out?"

Quinn back up a little, "You aren't all that subtle, and the woman is a dead ringer for Rachel."

Jesse let out a rush of air, "Right?" He asked gingerly, "She really wants to get to know her Quinn. Shelby is so great, she more like a mom to me than my own mom, Rachel would be lucky to know her."

Quinn folded her arms, "Miss Corcoran would be lucky to know Rachel."

Jesse sighed, "What do we do now?"

Quinn waved him off, "We aren't going to do anything and you are done meddling."

She turned to walk away and Jesse yelled after her, "What are you going to do?"

She replied as she headed to the choir room, "Meddle!"

* * *

**5:45 P.M.**

Quinn had waited outside of the Carmel auditorium until the members of Vocal Adrenaline filed out before slipping in and searching for Shelby Corcoran.

The woman was seated at a desk midway down the row of chairs.

Quinn coughed and watched as Miss. Corcoran looked up, "Can I help you?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes. My name is Quinn Fabray and I'm here to discuss Rachel Berry."

The sentence hung in the air until, "Let's go to my office." Quinn followed the Vocal Adrenaline coach.

Shelby sat behind her desk, "Have a seat."

Quinn sat.

The room was soon enveloped in an extremely uncomfortable silence.

Finally Shelby asked, "What about Rachel?"

Quinn ran a hand through her hair as she considered the woman who had been her daughter's mother while at the same time she was the woman who had broken Rachel's heart, "I know why you sent Jesse St. James to McKinley. At first I thought it was to spy on us or maybe to break our lead's heart, but now I know it was for you, so that you could make contact with Rachel."

Shelby's eyes bugged out, "How did… How did you figure it out?"

Quinn smiled slightly, "She looks just like you and Jesse cracks under the pressure."

Shelby's lips turned up and then she cut her gaze away from Quinn, "I suppose you are here to what? To tell me to stay away from Rachel? To blackmail me as a coach?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm here to protect Rachel. I have no issue with you wanting to know your daughter." She wrapped her arms around her swollen belly, "What I have a problem with is you hurting Rachel if it doesn't turn out how you planned."

"What do you mean?" The brunette's eyes zeroed in on Quinn's movements.

Quinn shrugged, "Rachel is sixteen Miss Corcoran. You have to go into this knowing that you won't be getting your little girl back, you'll be getting to know an amazing young woman. I think she would love having you in her life."

Shelby's own hand pressed against her own abdomen, "I… I can't have any more kids. I never thought about the fact that Rachel isn't a little girl."

Quinn replied, "She may not be a little girl any more but she has plenty of life left."

Shelby nodded, "You're right." She smiled wanly, "I've considered adopting but adoption agencies frown on single parents."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, "Would you…" She felt a flutter under her hand and finished, "I'm having a little girl. Her father is Jewish. If you are still interested in adopting I would be willing to consider it a favor if you would take her." She hated the idea of having to part with Beth again but knew that it would be best for the little girl.

Shelby's eyes lit up, "You'd be willing to let me adopt her?" She shook her head, "You don't even know me…"

Quinn smiled fondly, "Jesse says you are just like Rachel and if I'm going to help you make contact I figure I will get to know you."

Shelby breathed, "Rachel's like me? I knew she inherited my voice but I didn't think…"

Quinn replied, "She's tiny and loud, and she can be incredibly intense and driven, she's probably the most cutthroat person I know, I've always kind of been grateful that Rachel never approached Coach Sylvester about becoming a Cheerio until I was off the squad, and yet she reached out to me when no one else really did even though we weren't friends. She loves Broadway and Barbra. Gold stars are her signature."

Shelby's eyes widened, "Gold stars?"

Quinn smirked, "For as long as I've known her she's placed a gold star by her name."

Shelby blinked, "I… What's the catch?"

Quinn's fond look was instantly replaced with a dangerous glare, "You have to make an effort. Getting to know her will take time and a bond might not be instantaneous. You can't give up just because it get's hard. You can't hurt her."

Shelby leaned back and considered the blonde, "You care about her a lot don't you?"

Quinn replied honestly, "I love her."

Shelby looked surprised but a moment later she grinned, "My daughter has excellent taste."

Quinn blushed, "I need to be going. My ride is going to get antsy."

"Who is your ride?" Shelby stood.

Quinn smirked, "I made Jesse drive me."

Shelby let out a bark of laughter.

The blonde girl turned to leave but was stopped with Shelby spoke up, "I… I was going to give this to Jesse. I hoped he would figure out a way for her to listen to it but I think it would be better if I gave it to you." The coach held out a cassette tape.

Quinn hesitated but finally took the tape, "I will think of something. I won't force this or push her into anything though."

Shelby ran a hand through her ebony locks, "I wouldn't expect you to."

Quinn hurried from the office, wondering how she would get Rachel to listen to the tape. As she considered the little plastic case she decided she would leave it up to fate.

* * *

**Friday March 26, 2010**

**6:02 P.M.**

Contrary to her plans Quinn had not left the Hummels by the time that Carole and Finn were considering moving in. Burt had decided that Finn could share with Kurt comfortably so that Quinn could keep her room. When Quinn had broached the subject of leaving Burt had looked a little crushed so the idea had been dropped. It was likely that it wouldn't have all come to such a head if the stress from almost having the club canceled by Bryan Ryan had not been coupled with all manner of personal issues.

Jesse had pulled away from Kurt just slightly until he had finally admitted that he was being pressured to return to Vocal Adrenaline, not by Shelby but by his former teammates. It might have been an easy decision if he hadn't had to consider college. The boy had yet to make a concrete decision and it was straining his interactions with Kurt.

Kurt and Rachel had both dealt with Mercedes' decision to leave the Cheerios after her very brief very awkward time with Puck. Sue had been riding them both harder now that she only had two super powered vocalists.

Finn had seemed to pick himself up and dust off the hurt of Rachel's rejection and had decided to actively pursue the girl. Quinn was livid and Rachel was uncomfortable. Rachel cared about Finn but her brash nature was stretching her patience to the limit. He tried to walk her to class every day, he sat next to her at lunch, and he had the gall to inform the other jocks at the school that she was off limits, which she was, but it certainly was not his place to tell them that. The next time he placed a hand on her shoulder she was going to throw a tantrum and demand that he be kicked off the team. She had informed Kurt and Quinn of her intentions and haughtily demanded that they back her. Kurt had snapped at her and Quinn had snapped at him and Rachel had hissed at them both and from there the three kids had not spoken for nearly four days.

Rachel had blown up in Glee after being isolated from Quinn, Kurt, and by extension Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. The little diva had stormed out and Kurt and Quinn were uncomfortably aware that Rachel still had issues to be worked through. Her blow up had been directed at Finn and since then the boy had steadfastly avoided Rachel. Quinn and Kurt had organized a movie night and informed Rachel that she was attending. Kurt had been standoffish, Rachel seemed more insufferable than usual, and Quinn had been irritable. By the end of the evening Quinn understood why Rachel was so exasperated with Finn, and in turn Rachel was made aware of the fact that Quinn was being forced to restrain her urge to murder Finn, and Kurt had apologized and explained about the situation with Jesse.

And then Rachel revealed that she had come across a tape that her mother had left for her.

Quinn had been surprised that Rachel had already found the cassette, Kurt's face had pinched, and Rachel herself sniffed tearfully as she relayed how beautifully her mother could sing.

Quinn had taken Rachel in her arms and held the little brunette as Rachel rambled through her emotions and what she planned to do now. Quinn had listened along with Kurt, and the blonde, in an effort to comfort the brunette pressed kisses to the brunette's brow and neck. The kisses were chaste and Rachel seemed to relax as they continued and she was allowed to speak.

Of course the relaxation ended the moment Finn lumbered down the stairs with a box of his things and froze. He gaze zeroed in on Quinn and Rachel, the former being caught mid kiss to the side of Rachel's neck. Rachel and Quinn both stilled completely.

Kurt tried to cover, "Hey Finn! Let me help you with that." He jumped up and tried to take the box from Finn only to have the box jerked away.

The large teen glared, "What the hell…? Why were you kissing her?"

Quinn's reply got stuck in her throat; she had no idea how to answer.

Rachel squeezed her hand and let out a rush of air, "Finn… I don't want to lie to you. I didn't intend for you to find out this way but…" She turned to look at Quinn.

The blonde was stunned but nodded, giving her permission to tell Finn about them.

Rachel continued, "Quinn and I are… we care about each other very much."

Finn hedged, "As friends?"

Rachel shook her head, "You just said it yourself Finn, why was Quinn kissing me."

Finn's hands tightened around the box, "Friends do that?"

Rachel replied gently, "No Finn. Quinn and I… I love her and she loves me."

Finn's face flushed red as he chucked the box aside, "Why do you have to take things from me?"

He pointed an accusing finger at Quinn, "Have you been laughing at me the whole time? Making fun of me for wanting a..." He struggled to find a word and then blurted, "A dyke?"

Quinn stepped forward and snarled back, "I haven't been laughing about you panting after Rachel; I've been fighting the urge to break your nose!"

Finn loomed dangerously over Quinn, "I hate you so much. Rachel is a good person and you… you did this!"

Rachel shot forward and placed herself between Quinn and Finn, "Quinn didn't force me into anything. I wasn't even in love with her when I rejected you the first time!"

Finn sneered, "You didn't reject me, you rejected the fact that I was a boy. I can't believe I liked…"

Rachel cut him off, "You liked what? A Dyke?" Finn looked a little surprised and Rachel pressed on, "I caught that word Finn. I can't believe you would call me that."

Finn threw up his hands, "You are in love with a girl! What else am I supposed to call you?"

Quinn shot back, "How about Rachel, you jackass!"

Kurt raised his voice in an effort to diffuse the situation, "Hey! Let's all calm down ok?"He tried to place a hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn jerked out of reach and snarled, "No one asked you, you fag."

Kurt flinched while Rachel's eyes narrowed and she got in Finn's face, "Don't you ever call him that! I hate that word; you know I hate that word!"

Finn glared down at her, "Well what am I supposed to think, you start hanging out with Kurt and suddenly you are into a girl? He's infected you with his faggy…"

"HEY!" The kids whirled to stare at Burt Hummel who stood at the foot of the stairs.

Kurt swallowed, "Dad…"

Mr. Hummel stalked forward, "What did you call him?"

Finn backpedaled, "I didn't mean it like that…"

Burt cut him off, "I know exactly how you meant it."

Finn seemed to gain some strength, "He turned Rachel and Quinn gay for each other."

Burt blinked, "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." He directed his next words to Rachel and Quinn, "Girls did Kurt turn you gay for each other?"

"No."

"Kurt had nothing to do with my developing feelings for Quinn."

Burt scowled at Finn, "There, you see. That word Finn, the one that you used-"

Quinn interjected, "He called Rachel a dyke too."

Burt seemed to swell, "I… I thought you were a different kind of boy Finn? I mean I thought you were a boy that just knew that those kinds of words were wrong. I… I spent a lot of my time in high school being a jerk and I thought you were different." He removed his hat and ran a hand over his head, "You may use that language at school but not here, not under my roof. I can't have that kind of poison here with my son or with Quinn and the baby. I love your mom but I can't have that kind of poison under my roof."

Finn hung his head and trekked past Burt and back up the stairs without another word.

Burt asked gruffly, "Are you two happy?"

"Not at the moment but in general yes."

"Rachel makes me happy."

Burt nodded, "Then I'm happy for you two. Open door from now on Quinn." He turned and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Quinn muttered unhappily, "Open door? I'm already pregnant."

Rachel folded her arms, "Can I get him thrown out of glee now?"

Kurt shook his head, "Don't abuse your diva power Rachel."

Rachel pouted, "What is the point of having it then?"

* * *

**Read and Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: Started working on a new story. This got shoved to the back burner for a little while so that the other could get fleshed out. On the brightside the other story is Faberry as well, on the not so brightside I now have two stories splitting my attention... But I will endevour to be better about posting. **

**A.N2: Glee tonight! Also I'm a little miffed about the Karofsky thing. It was an awesome twist but now I feel bad for making him the villian and... feeling passed. Huh... there's that attention span again. **

**Thanks again to my beta and also... I don't own Glee or any of the characters... if I did Rachel and Quinn would be together... all the time... on screen. To be honest the show would probably get a little dull. **

**Monday March 29, 2010**

The next Monday after what Kurt liked to call Faberry-Gate might have been more awkward for Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn when they came into contact with Finn if Jesse's absence from school wasn't so glaringly obvious now that the girls knew he was being pressured to leave. His absence was noticeable now, as was the fact that he was likely spending his time with his former teammates. Rachel spent much of lunch muttering about the overly coiffed boy's hair and how it would look on fire if he had in fact defected back to Vocal Adrenaline, thereby breaking Kurt's heart. Kurt was sad about the idea but Rachel's slightly insane ramblings were amusing if a little frightening. He spent much of lunch considering that he was very fortunate that Rachel had never snapped before they became friends.

Quinn used the entire period to glare dangerously at Finn who returned the look with hostile scowls of his own, until Puck hit him hard in the shoulder for looking at his baby mama so meanly.

"Dude… if I catch you looking at her like that again I'm gonna make sure you can only eat soup for the rest of the year."

Finn blinked and turned to stare at Puck, "Huh?"

Santana growled, "He'll break your face Finnessa. So will I. Tubbers doesn't need you looking at her like that."

Finn opened his mouth, "Sh-"

Santana spoke over him, "I don't care what you think she did." The Latina caught Quinn's eye and then cut a glance to Rachel.

Quinn gave a tiny nod of her head and Santana smirked, "Look at her like that again and they'll never find the body."

"Santana?"

The Latina raised an eyebrow, "Yeah Crazy?"

Rachel ignored her new moniker, "What would you say is the best incendiary device for hair?"

Kurt choked on his milk, "Rachel!"

Rachel shushed him.

Santana shrugged, "Hair is pretty flammable all on its own. Why?"

Rachel smiled innocently, "No reason."

Puck grunted with his mouth full, "Lighter fluid."

Mike shook his head, "Dude, the lighter fluid will burn, not the hair."

Rachel scribbled something down, "So it could be put out before the hair was gone?"

Mike nodded and then clapped his hands, "Hair spray is wicked flammable!"

Matt high-fived the Asian boy, "It makes a killer flame thrower."

Rachel suddenly looked too pleased, "Well now… that would certainly make things easier."

Puck shoved the last of his sandwich in his mouth, "Whose hair are we setting on fire?"

Kurt sighed, "We aren't setting anyone's hair on fire and neither is Rachel."

Rachel pouted, "But…"

Kurt held up a hand, "No."

Rachel crossed her arms, "Fine." A beat passed and then, "Can I turn it blue?"

Kurt considered the question, "… Only if he deserves it."

Mercedes looked curious, "How would you turn someone's hair blue without them realizing it?"

Rachel shrugged immodestly, "I have a 100% in Chemistry."

Brittany perked up, "Really? I'm totally failing that class."

Rachel nodded, "I endeavor to maintain an A average in all my classes."

Brittany cocked her head, "How do you not fall asleep when Mr. Beresford talks?"

"Right? The dude is like a freaking monotone robot or something!" Puck leaned forward, for once engaging in conversation at lunch beyond Mario and football.

Rachel replied, "I admit his voice is… less than engaging. I find that getting the blood pumping right before his class helps to keep me awake, though by the end of class I often find myself in need of a nap."

Puck leered at her, "You get the blood pumping huh Berry? How?"

Quinn's hand curled into a fist and then relaxed as Rachel answered, seemingly unaware of Puck's dirty thoughts, "Sometimes I run to the class or take the long way and power walk and sometimes I skip."

Kurt let out a snort of laughter, "You skip to class?"

Santana sneered, "Are we surprised?"

"Nope." From Mike.

Quinn smiled "I'm not."

Brittany waited until everyone had answered Santana, "…I like skipping… and Bambi."

Kurt nodded, "I love that movie. I always cry when Bambi's mom dies."

Quinn sucked in a breath, "Kurt…"

Brittany looked horrified, "Bambi's mom dies?"

Santana snarled at Kurt "Thanks Hummel."

Kurt scooted away from the dark look, "She didn't know?"

Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany's shoulders, "Obviously."

The tall blonde looked devastated, "But… that's sad. Who would kill Bambi's mommy?"

Rachel reached out a hand and patted Brittany's arm, "Don't be sad Brittany, Karma dictates that those barbarous hunters were punished, hopefully with the full might of Vegan wrath."

Brittany stared at her through her tears, "What?"

Rachel smiled gently, "Someone like Santana beat them up."

Brittany's face lit up, "Really?" She leaned into Santana, "I hoped you hit them hard San."

Santana smiled into the blonde's hair, "I beat them up good B."

The bell rang and the kids started moving and packing their things.

Matt mumbled as he and Mike trotted off to class, "Lunch is way more interesting at the Glee table."

Kurt ran a hand through his hair and couldn't help but agree. He just wished Jesse was here to agree with him.

* * *

**3:32 P.M.**

Kurt eyed Tina after the Asian girl made her comment about communism. She looked so sad… and drab.

Rachel came bustling into the choir room, "Guys, we have a serious problem. You know how I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline."

Kurt smirked, "Isn't that against the rules?"

Rachel held up a hand and replied, "No, not at all. Well… probably but whatever." She took in a deep breath, "Anyway I went through the dumpsters behind the Carmel Auditorium and I found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights."

Tina's jaw dropped, "Oh no."

Rachel continued, "Which of course led me to Joelle Fabrics. I asked about red Chantilly lace. They were sold out!"

Mercedes shared the same look as Kurt, "Oh, sweet Jesus."

Kurt's eyes bulged "Oh my."

Mr. Schue held up his hands, "Wait guys, what?"

Kurt breathed, "They're doing Gaga!

Mercedes threw up her hand, "That's it! It's over."

Quinn remained silent but nodded in agreement.

Rachel exclaimed dramatically, "Exactly!"

Kurt shook his head, angry that he had forgotten this, of all things, "We should have guessed it. They're going for full on theatricality. They know it's the easiest way to beat us." He muttered, "Damn them!"

Puck crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, "What's up with this Gaga dude. He's like Bowie right? He just dresses weird right?"

Rachel huffed.

Kurt snarled, "Lady Gaga is a woman! She is only the biggest pop act to come along in decades. She pushes boundaries! She embodies theatricality."

Artie interjected, "It's a brilliant move on Vocal Adrenaline's part."

Mr. Schue tried to reign in the panic, "Now hold on a second, we may be able to kill two birds with one stone. We can help Tina find her knew look and we can find a number for Regionals. This week your assignment," He paused for dramatic effect, "Gaga!"

Rachel started mumbling about brainstorming and then hurried into Mr. Schue's office for writing tools.

The girls looked ecstatic; the boys besides Kurt looked like they had been told Christmas was canceled.

Rachel sat down next to Quinn and muttered, "I'd like to spy on one of Vocal Adrenaline's practices, tomorrow?"

Quinn nodded mutely and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

* * *

**Tuesday March 30, 2010**

**5:49 P.M.**

Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes snuck into the Carmel auditorium and took seats high up so that they wouldn't be seen.

Quinn felt like rocks had been shoved in her stomach as she waited for Rachel to realize that Shelby was her mother.

The moment the woman started singing Quinn tensed and turned to look at Rachel.

She pinpointed the exact moment Rachel recognized the voice and then reached out a hand when the little diva stood, "Rachel?"

Rachel tore her gaze away for the briefest of moments, "Quinn… that's my mom. Her voice…"

Quinn pulled Rachel back down, "Wait until after practice ok baby? So that you two can be alone."

Rachel nodded dumbly and went back to watching her mother.

**6:08 P.M.**

The next twenty minutes Rachel was fidgeting and hadn't taken her eyes off of Shelby once. Finally after the last Vocal Adrenaline kid exited the auditorium Rachel stood.

She looked at Quinn and whispered, "Come with me?"

Quinn nodded and stood.

Mercedes smiled sadly, "I'll be in the car." She slipped out of the auditorium.

Rachel and Quinn made their way down the stairs. As they got closer to Ms. Corcoran Rachel took Quinn's hand in her own.

Finally they came to a stop in the aisle next to Ms. Corcoran's desk.

Rachel took a deep breath and squeezed Quinn's hand, "Ms. Corcoran?"

Shelby looked up and stilled when she saw who was standing there.

Rachel closed her eyes and the exhaled, "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter."

Shelby stood slowly, "Rachel…"

Rachel shuffled and then took a step closer, "I… I heard you singing Funny Girl. I recognized your voice from the tape you left me in my baby stuff."

Shelby met Quinn's eyes for a moment before sighing, "Yeah… I had hoped you'd find it someday."

Rachel smiled, "You have a beautiful voice. It's obvious I inherited my talent from you."

Shelby edged closer as well, "I… I missed you Rachel. I'm sorry I didn't come to you."

Rachel whispered, "Why didn't you?"

Shelby looked a little surprised, "There was a contract honey. I couldn't contact you until you're 18th birthday."

Rachel reared back a little, "My dads never mentioned a contract."

Shelby shrugged, "I was 19 and I wanted to get out of Lima for New York. They… they paid me a lot of money to be their surrogate and I didn't think about the fact that I would have to give you up until I actually had to."

Rachel looked heartbroken, "Was I… was I just a job to you?"

Shelby shook her head, "I tried to think like that but I couldn't. I sang to you while you were in my belly and I told you my dreams. I even gave you your first nickname."

Rachel asked, "What was it?"

Shelby smiled, "Gold star."

Rachel looked stunned before she turned, "Quinn… could you maybe… I don't want you to think…"

Quinn nodded and cupped Rachel's cheek with her free hand, "You want to be alone with her?"

Rachel sighed in relief.

Quinn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead, "Of course baby. Do you want us to wait or…" She trailed off.

Shelby eagerly replied, "I'll drive her home."

Quinn searched Rachel's eyes, "Rachel?"

Rachel hesitated for a short moment before, "That would be fine. It would give me a chance to talk to her. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Quinn released the diva, "Count on it."

She turned and left the auditorium but not before piercing Shelby with a look.

* * *

**Wednesday March 31, 2010**

**2:23 P.M.**

Quinn texted Rachel during a lull in her last period,

**Are you going 2 come 2 Glee? **

Rachel hadn't been at her own locker nor had she been at Quinn's that morning. She had been in first period but other than to give her hand a squeeze. Rachel had smiled at her but remained quiet. She hadn't come to lunch in the cafeteria and she hadn't been in the choir room so Quinn had no idea how Rachel's time with Shelby had gone.

After about five minutes Rachel finally replied to her text,

**I'll be there. I might be a little late.**

Quinn smiled,

**Do you want us to tell the others about Ms. Corcoran? **

Rachel's reply came faster this time,

**Yeah. It will probably seem better coming from you and Mercedes. **

Quinn sighed and the hesitated before typing in,

**I love u.**

The response came faster still,

**I love you too Quinn. **

* * *

**3:40 P.M.**

Quinn eyed the costumes of her fellow team mates and cursed herself for forgetting that Rachel's dads couldn't sew for crap. She really didn't want Rachel to suffer the embarrassment of her original Gaga costume.

Right on cue Mr. Schue enthused, "You guys look awesome!"

Puck started, "Wait… where's Rachel?" He shifted, "I only noticed because she and Quinn have been attached like Siamese twins lately."

Mercedes received a nod from Quinn and spoke, "Rachel got some intense news yesterday you guys."

Kurt caught Quinn's eye and arched an eyebrow, she gave a slight nod before taking over, "We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline yesterday an-"

Mr. Schue let out an annoyed huff, "You guys you have to stop doing that. It isn't fair!" A moment later he leaned in like a gossipy biddy, "But what did you find out?"

Mercedes replied before he could change his mind, "Ms. Corcoran, their coach? She's Rachel's mom."

Artie mumbled, "Way to bury the lead Mercedes."

Puck shook his head in dismay, "We're screwed. Rachel's going to jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline."

"Never!" Rachel strode into the choir room. Kurt and Quinn's eyebrows disappeared into their hairlines. She wasn't covered in stuffed animals.

Mercedes let out a whistle, "Damn hot mama! Lookin' good!"

Rachel beamed, "Thank you. I told Shelby about my dilemma with my Gaga outfit and she offered to help right away. It gave us an opportunity to bond, plus I think it helped her to know that I do need a mom."

Quinn couldn't peel her eyes away from Rachel. The tiny songbird was wearing the second Gaga outfit she had worn before but this time Quinn wasn't in any kind of denial about her feelings for Rachel or her attraction to the girl. Which in this case could be a problem. Shoulders that led to ample cleavage coupled with her nearly out of control hormones made for a very uncomfortable Quinn.

Rachel caught her gaze and seemed to still before her own eyes darkened. Finally she spoke, "We should work on the number."

Mr. Schue nodded, "I agree."

Rachel turned to look at Brad and the band before demanding, "Hit it!"

* * *

**4:52 P.M.**

Quinn and Rachel were the last of the girls to leave the bathroom after changing from their Gaga outfits so they could go home.

Quinn came up behind Rachel, who was taking her hair down from the messy up-do in front of the mirror and sink, "How are you? Really?"

Rachel placed her hands on the sink, "I… I really like her Quinn and she really seems to be trying. My dads are not thrilled but I really want this. I want to have a mom."

Quinn wrapped arms around Rachel's waist, "I want that for you too Rachel. Have you told her that you want her in your life?"

Rachel nodded and leaned back into Quinn's embrace, "Yeah."

The two girls were quiet for a few minutes before Quinn murmured into Rachel's neck, "Your costume looked amazing…"

Rachel let out a sigh, "So did yours."

Quinn pressed a kiss against Rachel's jaw, "Yours was… sexy." She bit Rachel's shoulder lightly, "I had never thought about shoulders being intoxicating."

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut, "Quinn… sing your solo."

Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel, "_You know that I need you, you now that I want you…"_

Rachel let out a whimper and then her hand was snaking up to catch the back of Quinn's head. The brunette turned her head and claimed Quinn's lips in a kiss.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: I suck. Also Happy belated Thanksgiving to all my American homies... Yeah never using that word again. **

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday March 31, 2010**

**5:07 P.M.**

Quinn spun Rachel around to face her and reclaimed her lips immediately.

The brunette fisted her hands in the material of Quinn's shirt and then tore her mouth away "Quinn…"

Quinn's hummed and pressed her mouth to Rachel's neck, placing hot open-mouthed kisses to the skin there. Rachel groaned, and a moment later one of Quinn's hands tugged at Rachel's knee, urging the diva to hook her leg around the blonde's hip. Quinn was thankful neither she nor Rachel was wearing dresses if only because what little control she had would have meant nothing if she had easy access to the diva's body.

Rachel caught Quinn's chin with her free hand and directed the blonde's lips back to her own. As their tongues met Rachel let out a deep moan. Rachel's hands abandoned Quinn's face and her shirt and slid down to grab at Quinn's backside. Quinn's hips snapped forward to grind against Rachel's center. Rachel pressed her hands down harder and her own hips shot forward.

"Woah!" The two girls sprang apart and turned to face the intruder.

Santana stood there looking horrified, "I can't un-see that shit!"

Quinn and Rachel flushed red and Quinn jumped onto the offensive, "What the hell S! Learn to knock!"

Santana growled back, "Oh no Q, this is a public bathroom… in a school. I shouldn't have to knock."

Rachel seemed to draw herself up, "Santana I apologize for mine and Quinn's lack of control. I hope that any psychological damage…" She trailed off and then she paled, "Quinn… she knows right? She knows about you and me?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah Rach, she knows."

Rachel exhaled, "Oh thank god. I was afraid that she was going to eviscerate us, or at least make our lives hell from now on."

Santana smirked, "Relax Smurfette. Quinn let me in on the whole Q loves Berry thing. I think she's nuts but if you make her happy then who am I to judge considering me and Britt."

Rachel nodded, "That is true. It would make you seem like quite the hypocrite."

Santana scowled at her for a moment and the barked, "Seriously though Q, keep it in your pants at school. I could have been a Cheerio."

Quinn cocked her head, "You are a Cheerio."

Santana growled back, "Cute Tubbers, real cute. You know what I mean."

Quinn sighed, "Yeah I do. Sorry S."

Santana waved a hand, "No worries." She was quiet for a moment and then asked, "I thought you guys were taking it slow?" She picked up Brittany's purse from one of the sinks and motioned for Rachel and Quinn precede her out of the door.

Rachel replied, "We are."

Santana chuckled, "That was not slow… that was warp 9."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply but stalled before giggling, "Warp 9? Star Trek? Really Santana?"

Santana blushed, "Shut up Berry."

Rachel smiled "My daddy loves Star Trek, Voyager especially."

Santana snorted, "Janeway is a total bad ass."

Quinn smirked, "We are going slow. Rachel's Gaga outfit was…"

Santana finished her though, "Hot. It was hot. Ok I get it. Just… be careful from now on."

**Monday April 5, 2010**

After their Gaga detour the club had gone back to normal.

And now they were discussing their chances at Regionals.

"The Ohio show choir chat rooms have all been buzzing about how Vocal Adrenaline has lost a step." Artie turned his head to look at Kurt.

The soprano flicked his hand, "I agree. The judges," He paused for a moment as he was overcome by the strangest sense of déjà vu before he shook it off, "Know all their tricks. Now that we have Jesse, they've lost their best performer."

Less than a second after his last word Rachel came careening around the corner, "You guys have to come to the auditorium. It's an emergency."

Kurt's heart clenched. He knew what came next just like he knew what would happen in January… well it would happen in January. He would work on remembering later.

He clenched his fists and nodded to Rachel, "Lead the way."

**3:46 P.M.**

The rest of the club was there by the time Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie arrived.

As soon as they filed into the auditorium Jesse broke away from his blue garbed former team-mates… or was it just team-mates now?

Kurt remembered Rachel standing where he now stood, "Jesse? Why… why are you up there with them?"

His Jesse didn't look as smug as the one that had broken Rachel's heart and his voice wasn't as strong, "I… I've transferred back to Carmel High Kurt." He stopped there instead of rattling off a bunch of fake reasons like the first time around.

Kurt had known this might happen but it still knocked the air from his lungs, "Why? We… we accepted you. I… I thought you cared about m-" He took a deep breath, "About us. About New Directions."

Jesse took a step forward, "I do care Kurt. But… You guys aren't going to win Regionals and there is no way you'll take Nationals. I need another win if I want to keep my scholarship."

Quinn stepped forward and demanded, "Who put you up to this? Did Sh- Did Miss Corcoran tell you to come back?"

Jesse lifted his chin, "This was my decision. Miss Corcoran made it clear that she'd understand if I wanted to stay… and I do. You have no idea how much I want to stay but I have to think of my future."

Finn lost all patience, "Why are you here in our auditorium?"

Jesse opened his mouth to speak but finally turned to scowl at the rest of Vocal Adrenaline.

One of the girls stepped forward and replied in a snotty tone, "All of the blogs and Chat rooms say that you losers are going to win. We're here to show you a little number we came up with a few days ago." She smirked, "To see if you talentless hacks agree with that particular pipe dream."

The Vocal Adrenaline members quickly got into position and as they did Jesse mouthed 'Sorry' to Kurt.

The performance wasn't as impressive the second time though it might have been that Kurt wasn't focused on the show but rather the ache forming in his chest. It shouldn't hurt like this. He had gone into this knowing that Jesse might and probably would end up back at his old school with his old team and yet he was crushed.

Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel surrounded him protectively and when the performance ended and Jesse took a step towards the steps as if to go to Kurt the fair haired boy shook his head and turned. He led the way as the rest of the team followed him out.

Artie broke the silence as they neared the choir room, "It's a Carmel High tradition-"

Kurt cut him off, "'Funkification'. They did it to rattle our confidence."

Finn nodded, "We used to do it on the football team, pull pranks to intimidate the other team."

Puck growled, "Our football team sucks. Those jackholes are golden."

Kurt walked quietly into the choir room and sagged, they had tee-peed the crap out of the place.

**Tuesday April 6, 2010**

**4:22 P.M**.

Right after Glee, after spending the whole time listening to Mr. Schue trying to cheer them up and break them out of their Funk Quinn cornered Puck.

"I know you're planning some stupid revenge scheme to get even with Vocal Adrenaline." She already had him backed into a corner.

The boy eyed her shiftily, "No I'm not."

Quinn sneered, "So you aren't planning on slashing the tires on the Range Rovers of all of Vocal Adrenaline kids with Finn later tonight?"

Puck gaped at her "How do you know that?"

She shrugged, "Rachel is psychic."

Puck looked intrigued, "Dude that is so cool. Can she tell futures and stuff?"

Quinn shook her head, "It is pretty limited to knowing when team-mates are going to do something stupid."

Puck sighed, "Look Baby Mama, those douche-bags need to be taught a lesson especially after what St. Jack Hole did to Kurt and would have done to Rachel if she hadn't realized the dude was gay with a capital G."

Quinn reached out a hand and place it on his arm, "They do need to be taught a lesson, but not by you Puck, and not by Finn. The Carmel parking lot has cameras. You'll get caught and you'll either be expelled, end up in jail, or have to pay for the damages."

Puck's face lost the mutinous expression it had born, "I didn't think about that. But… what will we do?"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't know yet, but we'll think of something, as a team."

Puck sighed, "Alright Q."

**Thursday April 8, 2010**

**4:01 P.M.**

They had done Funk numbers, well actually Mercedes, Finn, and Puck had done a rap song with the word funk in it the day before and they had planned to relax. Only Rachel was late to Glee and the last time that had happened, granted it had been in the future, she had died so Quinn and Kurt were understandably nervous.

When Rachel walked in a different outfit from the one she had worn that morning Quinn had been ready to go find the jock that had slushied her that is until Rachel sat down and quietly informed them that she had been egged, by Vocal Adrenaline.

Kurt choked out, "Was Jesse there?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, he's the one that called me to the parking lot… he said he wanted to talk about you. He was the last one to break an egg on me; I think it was his re-initiation. Like a gang… or a cult."

Kurt looked devastated, "Rachel I…"

Rachel smiled sadly at him, "This wasn't your fault Kurt. I'm just glad it wasn't you they egged." She hesitated before she finally murmured, "He looked like he felt horrible for it."

Quinn hovered behind Rachel, "Are you ok?"

Santana had her bitch face on, "Egging a Vegan is a real dick thing to do."

Rachel sniffed, "It was horrible and now I'm having horrible thoughts about all of the mothers of all of the little baby chicks coming after me for revenge."

Puck seemed to snap, "Oh, this is bull. Finn, Mike, Matt, come with me." Noah stood and stormed across the room.

Finn seemed prepared to put aside his anger at Rachel and Quinn for the moment as he too stood angrily, "Right on. It's time for less talking and more punching."

Matt and Mike wore identical pissed expressions as they fell in behind Finn. Kurt followed with Artie. He had felt like punching something since Jesse had defected and now Vocal Adrenaline had gone and attacked Rachel as well. He squared his shoulders. No one pushed the Hummels around or screwed with their friends.

Mr. Schue breezed into the choir room, "Hey what's going on?"

Finn snapped, "We're on our way to go all Braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline!"

Mr. Schue looked alarmed and shook his head, "Guys violence is never the answer."

Puck shot back, "It is when the question is what's the best way to mess up that Jesse kid's face!"

Kurt jumped in, "Mr. Schue, Rachel's one of us and there is no way in hell that we're letting them get away with egging her!"

Puck added, "Or what Jesse did to Kurt! That sucked hardcore dude!" The boys filed passed Mr. Schue.

"Now, guys, stop!" Mr. Schue held up his hands and shouted. "Get back here and sit down!"

The boys didn't budge save to glare mutinously at the man.

Mr. Schue hurried to speak, "Look guys, I know from experience that causing suffering won't make your pain go away." He turned to look at the girls for a moment before looking back at the boys, "You're all amazing, no matter what Vocal Adrenaline says or does. We just need to find a way to remind ourselves of that."

Finn scooted closer to Kurt and nearly yelled, "We can't just let Vocal Adrenaline get away with turning Rachel into an omelet and hurting Kurt!"

"We're not. Rachel or Kurt, one of you dial Jesse's number on your phone." The boy's followed him as he turned to face the girls.

Rachel pulled out her cell phone, "I'll do it Kurt."

Kurt nodded gratefully.

Mr. Schue took the phone from Rachel and spoke harshly, "Jesse St. James. Will Schuester here. You and Vocal Adrenaline need to meet at our auditorium, next Friday, 3:00 sharp."

He hung up the phone and smiled at the kids, "I'm going to go get the music for next week. We'll spend our time learning it after Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany get back from Nationals for the Cheerios." He turned and breezed right back out of the room.

As soon as she was sure that he was gone Quinn snarled, "That's bull. I'm not waiting a week. They egged Rachel and Jesse screwed with Kurt's heart. I want payback now. Who is with me?"

A chorus of yes's answered her along with some choice words about Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline. New Directions hurried out of the choir room, hell bent on revenge.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: I suck. I am aware of this. I just… Glee has really brought me down the last couple of episodes and I haven't been able to write without getting pissed. I'm trying to plug along and I will do my absolute best to continue this at a reasonable pace. **

**A.N2: I will be posting another story, with possible pre-faberry and definite Kurtchel friendship. It will be in under Kurt/Rachel. Just so's you know.**

**Happy Birthday! … Wait that isn't right. Happy Holidays to one and all! **

**

* * *

**

**Thursday April 8, 2010**

**4:35 P.M.**

The kids waited until everyone had arrived in the Carmel parking lot before they made their way towards the auditorium. Santana and Puck were both steaming mad and Quinn should have felt guilty about the fact that the Latina and the formerly mohawked boy drove to Carmel together. Brittany had been with them but even the tall blonde looked pissed that Rachel had been egged and that Kurt with a capital G had been hurt. Puck, who despite his assertion that Rachel and him were not friends, was protective of his fellow Jew and now that Santana knew that Quinn loved Rachel the Latina was of the mind that an attack on Rachel was like a personal attack on her. No one fucked with Santana Lopez or the little midget her friend loved.

Santana had been sending texts the whole ride over to all the club members, fanning their anger and assuring that they were even more pissed when they arrived at Carmel then they had been when they left McKinley. It did not bode well for Jesse. Rachel had been ushered into Tina's car with Mercedes, Matt, and Artie. Half-way into the thirty minute drive Quinn had received a text from Mercedes,

**Rachel's starting to bruise. Matt is ready to bust someone's head. **

Quinn had clenched her jaw and informed Kurt, Finn, and Mike about the new development and then she had texted Santana. The Latina had not replied but the moment Puck's truck had screeched in the two self-proclaimed bad asses had made a beeline for Rachel and confirmed Quinn's text. If possible Puck looked more murderous than he had before. Quinn herself was doing her best to reign in her temper as she ran a thumb over the bruise on Rachel's arm. The bruise itself was distinctly egg shaped. The group hadn't formed a plan and if Puck had his way they would burn down Carmel. As Quinn considered the bruising on Rachel she conceded that the idea was not unattractive.

As the group came to a stop outside the Carmel Auditorium Rachel's small voice stopped the group, "Do you all think… Do you think my mom let this happen? Do you think she knew?"

Everyone opened their mouths to deny the idea but no one could say for sure. Quinn wanted to assure Rachel that Shelby wouldn't have allowed her kids to attack Rachel but then again this was the mother of the girl who was cut throat enough to send a rival to a crack house so…

Quietly Quinn replied, "I don't know Rachel… I hope not."

Rachel's eyes watered and after shaking her head sadly the little diva reached out and took Kurt's hand, "For the record Kurt, I'm sorry I encouraged you to date Jesse."

Kurt squeezed the little Diva's hand, "I made a choice Rachel. I'm hurt that Jesse didn't talk to me but I understand wanting to get out of Ohio. I'm more pissed that they egged you."

"And I more upset about Jesse…" The little Diva cocked her head.

Kurt shrugged, "I guess that's kind of natural."

Puck growled, "As much as I'm not enjoying this Oprah moment can we go inside so I can break someone's face?"

Rachel nodded and made to open the double doors just as Santana snarked, "You know who Oprah is? Careful Puckerman, I can see your lady parts."

"Shut up Santana."

The members of New Directions streamed into the Carmel Auditorium and marched down the aisle with purpose.

Shelby Corcoran turned just as the group started to climb the steps onto her stage. The Vocal Adrenaline kids paused in their number to watch, some looked smug, some looked nervous, and still others looked confused.

Jesse stepped past his coach, "Guys please don't make a scene…"

He got too close to Puck. The larger boy snarled and shoved Jesse away from his team.

Shelby snapped, "Hey! You all are not going to come in here and-"

Puck ignored her and snarled at Jesse, "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming to our house and doing what you did?"

Mercedes took over in full diva glory, "We were nice to you! We accepted you! And you do what you did to Kurt and then today?"

Santana took an aggressive step forward, "I have a real problem with what you did to Glitter and the Hobbit."

Jesse scrambled back, "Guys it wasn't personal. I had-"

Kurt's face flushed red, "Not personal? It felt pretty damn personal when you were stomping all over my heart and then what you did-"

Jesse's voice was quiet, "Kurt..."

"Why are you groveling to those losers, St. James? The little bitch got what was coming to her and if you need another girlfriend there are plenty of boys here." The same girl that had insulted the kids at McKinley spoke up.

Santana snarled, "That's it! I am going to put my foot up your ass!"

The girl sneered, "You McKinley kids are kinky freaks!"

Jesse snapped, "Andrea!" Just as Santana lunged.

Shelby caught the Latina before she got past, "Ok that is enough!"

Santana spit out, "You are a sorry excuse for a mother! You should be beating these kids blue!"

Shelby tensed, "What?"

The Vocal Adrenaline kids grew quiet.

Quinn stepped forward with Rachel just behind her, "They egged her, Ms. Corcoran."

Shelby looked at Rachel who nodded in confirmation.

Santana wrenched away from Shelby, "She's a vegan."

Shelby turned to scowl at her kids, "Is this true?"

Andrea spoke before Jesse could, "They're lying. They have no proof and they're using the fact that you are her mom as ammunition." The bitchy girl had stepped forward, right into Quinn's reach.

The pregnant teen delivered a powerful swing right into the other girl's arm.

The girl shrieked and leapt away from Quinn.

Shelby was beside herself, "Quinn!"

Quinn stared impassively, "There. Now the bitch's arm matches Rachel's."

Shelby stilled, "I beg your pardon?"

Rachel sniffed, "I bruise easily."

Shelby reached out a hand, "Come on baby." She led Rachel away from the group but not before snarling, "Do not attack each other. I mean it. Quinn. Jesse. I am counting on you both here."

Quinn crossed her arms, "We'll sheath our claws… for now."

Jesse replied quickly, "Us too."

Shelby drew Rachel out of earshot and the two teams watched as the little diva pulled the shoulder of her shirt down. Shelby's hand came out and stopped just shy of the little brunette's shoulder.

Rachel said something and Shelby's face morphed into a horrified visage. A moment later the two songbirds were speaking back and forth and it was easy to see that they were mother and daughter. Their mannerisms were the same as they spoke back and forth.

Finally Rachel seemed to sag and then she threw herself into Shelby's arms. The taller woman embraced her daughter for a long minute and then the two brunettes turned back to the two teams.

Rachel made her way back to Quinn's side and whispered, "It was not sanctioned by my mom."

Some of the tension in Quinn's shoulders bled away, "I'm glad Rachel."

Shelby turned on her kids so fast some were liable to have whiplash, "I have never been this angry before in my life. Messing with the competition is normal. Assaulting my kid is not!"

Andrea snarled back, "They don't have proof! How do you know that they didn't take turns hitting her so that she'd have bruises?"

Shelby opened her mouth to reply but was beat to it by Finn of all people, "The parking lot has video cameras."

Shelby nodded and scowled, "Even without video cameras I believe Rachel. I don't think she'd lie about this and I know you all are more than capable. Now…" She pinched her nose, "You all have two choices. You can either come forward and keep your place on the team and face the consequences or Rachel can point you out in which case I will boot you off the team."

One of the Vocal Adrenaline kids piped up, "What's to stop her from pointing the finger at all of us?"

Shelby snapped back, "Rachel has an eidetic memory and I trust her word."

Andrea crossed her arms and replied belligerently, "This is such a load of crap. The whole team is going to be punished because sixteen years ago you made the mistake of popping out a kid."

Shelby was nearly shaking, "I… Turn in your Range Rover keys. You are off the team."

Andrea's mouth dropped open, "Mi…"

"Get off my stage." Shelby's voice was hard and cold.

The girl seemed to deflate slightly as she moved past Shelby. She miscalculated when she shouldered roughly past Rachel.

Before even Quinn could react Mercedes had reached out and grabbed a hold of Andrea's hair, "Rachel's mom said to get off the stage and if you touch Rachel again I will throw you off." Andrea must have seen something in Mercedes' eyes because she finally looked cowed.

The girl fled the stage with one last dark look at Rachel and New Directions.

Shelby waited until Andrea had left the Auditorium before turning the remainder of her team, "Now I want all of you to form a line in front of me."

The Vocal Adrenaline kids moved reluctantly to stand in front of Shelby.

When the last kid had filed in Shelby barked, "Now I want those of you who participated in the assault on Rachel to step forward."

Jesse was the first to step forward.

He threw back his shoulders, lifted his chin, and spoke directly to Rachel and Kurt "For what it's worth Rachel I'm sorry and Kurt… I never meant to hurt you. I just… I need that scholarship. I need Vocal Adrenaline."

Kurt muttered bitterly, "More than you need me. I get it."

Another boy stepped forward and hung his head and then a girl. One by one the kids stepped forwarded until a little fewer than half the club stood apart from the rest of the club.

Shelby turned to Rachel, "Is that all of them sweetie?"

Rachel examined the faces and then closed her eyes before taking in the faces again.

Finally she nodded, "That's all of them. We're going to go now so that you can yell at them."

Shelby reached out a hand brushed Rachel's hair back, "Thank you sweetie, can I call you in the next couple of days?"

Rachel beamed at her mom, "I would really like that."

New Directions left the Carmel Auditorium the way they had come in, as a team.

* * *

**Friday April 16, 2010**

**3:06 P.M.**

"See you punks at Regionals." Puck fired off as he swaggered off the stage.

Kurt smiled at him, "You just had to get one last word in didn't you?"

Puck smirked, "Damn straight. Those butt monkeys are lucky I didn't set them all on fire for egging Rachel… and you know for crapping all over your heart."

Kurt ducked his head, "Thanks Puck."

"Kurt?" Kurt spun away from Puck and sucked in a breath. Jesse had followed them back stage.

Puck drew himself to his full height which was considerably larger than Jesse and glowered down at the boy, "Get out of here St. James."

Kurt was surprised that Puck hadn't used a creative nickname for Jesse but he supposed his teammate was dead serious and wanted it to show, "Puck's right Jesse. You need to go."

Jesse took a deep breath and ignored Puck, "I just wanted to explain why…"

Kurt snapped, "I know why! Ok? I get it. You want out of Ohio and you did what you had to. What I don't understand is why you had to egg Rachel or why you had to start dating me. You didn't have to hurt us to boost your shot at Regionals; just leaving would have done that because our set list was hinged on having you and Rachel. So I want to know why you had to hurt us. Attacking Rachel? That wasn't ok. And hurting me? Making my first boyfriend into a painful memory? Not ok Jesse."

Jesse winced and seemed to shrink after every point Kurt made until finally, "I… I am so sorry Kurt. I know there isn't anything else I can say except that I regret what I did. I like you, so much. And I loved this team and I'm sorry. I was hoping…" He trailed off.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Hoping what?"

Jesse stepped forward and asked quietly, "I was hoping that I could keep in contact with you? Once I went away to school. I'd love the chance to be your friend."

Kurt was quiet for a moment and then, "I… I have your e-mail address Jesse. I will contact you, on my own terms."

Jesse drooped but nodded, "Ok Kurt. Can I hug you? One more time?"

Kurt turned his head away and he met Puck's eyes. The badass looked surprisingly sympathetic before he crossed his arms and turned around. Kurt blinked away the tears that came to his eyes and faced Jesse one last time. Slowly he opened his arms and stepped forward. The Vocal Adrenaline lead slipped into his embrace and held him tightly.

Jesse whispered into the smaller boy's hair, "I'll miss you…"

After a long minute Kurt drew back, "Good luck at school Jesse." Kurt moved completely out of Jesse's embrace and stopped next to Puck. The male soprano touched Puck's arm and nodded. The two boys walked away.

"Don't look back Glitter." Kurt's stepped had faltered slightly and Puck had spoken.

Kurt cocked his head to look up at Puck and then squared his shoulders, "I won't." The fair haired boy ran a hand through his hair and added a slight skip to his step.

Puck smirked in approval, "Very badass Hummel."

Kurt grinned up at him, "Thank you Puck. Next stop, Regionals."

"Damn straight."

* * *

**Read and Review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N: Here is the deal guys... I'm 22 years old soon to be 23, and on the day after Christmas my cousin who yesterday would have turned 24 died very suddenly. It was a shock. We weren't close, not like we should have been. She was the bravest person I have ever known and it was my privilege to have know her my whole life. In a very Catholic family she had the courage to be herself so this update is to honor her birthday. I... I thought you all should know why I haven't been able to post. I will endeavor to be better but I can not promise to be much faster just yet. **

**A.N2: I ask that all my readers please remember to wear their seat belts because thirty seconds without one is all it takes. I know this for a fact, good god do I know. **

* * *

**Friday May 14, 2010**

**6:45 P.M.**

The club had been devastated to learn that Sue Sylvester would be a judge at Regionals and the pizza party/crying fest at Schue's house had been just as depressing the second time. It didn't help that Quinn was nervous about going into labor at any minute even though she knew that she probably still had until after Regionals. Kurt was depressed about Jesse, Rachel was devastated that the club would end, and Quinn was dreading going through natural childbirth… again.

The club had rallied somewhat after Mr. Schue had proposed his Journey set list but the bus ride to Cleveland was still subdued. Rachel and Quinn sat huddled under a blanket, quietly talking. Kurt was with Mercedes. His head rested against her shoulder as he hummed a random tune.

For their parts the rest of the club was in various positions. Santana and Brittany were draped over each other. Puck and Finn had set aside their differences for the moment to discuss Mario, Tina and Artie were arguing about something, and Mike and Matt were having a staring contest.

* * *

**7:18 P.M.**

The bus had arrived at the Holiday Inn just after seven and the group had piled out and made their way to their room.

Rachel was freaking out a little, "This was a bad idea…" She paced the length of the small room.

Quinn was sat against the headboard and watched the little diva, "What was a bad idea?"

Rachel stopped dead, "Us… sharing a room."

Quinn fought the instinctual hurt that flared up, "What do you mean?"

Rachel sighed, "Why did we take the room with one bed? At the best of times we can't help but touch each other and now we are going to share a bed?"

The hurt Quinn had felt was washed away as she smirked, "Are you saying you intend to jump me Berry?"

Rachel turned red, "No! I just… I'm not very adept at resisting temptation." She stared at Quinn.

Quinn snorted, "Yeah right. I look like a whale."

Rachel stepped around the side of the bed to stand next to Quinn.

She placed a hand against Quinn's cheek and murmured, "You breathtaking Quinn. You always have been and you always will be." She pressed her lips to Quinn's forehead for a long moment and then broke away, "I'm going to take a shower!" She scurried away.

Quinn listened as the door slammed shut and let out a breath. She understood why Rachel had been freaking out. If she wasn't so afraid of shaking her baby loose she'd get up and pace. Logically speaking they should have given the room to Santana and Brittany or even Mercedes and Tina. San and Britt were comfortable sharing a bed and there wasn't a danger of Mercedes or Tina jumping the other.

Quinn closed her eyes and tried not to envision the little diva in the shower. A moment later she let out a groan and made a mental note. Telling herself not to do something? It guaranteed she would do it.

She heaved herself up from the bed and quickly changed into her pajamas. Of course her quickly resembled a walrus trying to slip on flannel pajama bottoms so really it took her nearly five minutes to undress and don her sleep wear.

She had settled on to the bed when the bathroom door opened and steam billowed out. Rachel emerged from the bathroom in a tiny hotel towel and Quinn nearly bit through her tongue.

Rachel blushed and hurried to her suitcase, "I forgot my pajamas."

Quinn cleared her throat, "I noticed."

Rachel picked out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She turned to return the bathroom but was stopped by Quinn's husky voice, "You could change out here?"

Rachel stilled, "Is that a good idea?" Her voice was breathy.

Quinn shifted on the bed and answered honestly, "No… but I…" She trailed off. God she wanted to see Rachel.

Rachel turned to look at her before she took a breath, "You have to promise to stay on the bed."

Quinn nodded, "I promise."

Rachel smiled gently before her eyes shuttered and she turned to face the wall again. A moment later she loosened the towel and let it drop to the ground.

"God…" Quinn's fisted her hands in the bedspread. Rachel's back and bottom were before her in all their glory. She had known that Rachel had an amazing ass but looking at now made Quinn flush hotly. Rachel's shoulders were tan and strong and she didn't seem to have a single tan line.

Rachel's own voice was strained, "Do you… do you want me to turn around?"

Quinn clenched her eyes shut before responding, "Please."

She opened her eyes a second later and shuddered as Rachel turned to face her fully, "You're perfect."

Rachel seemed to fight the instinctual need to cover herself as she stood before Quinn. The diva's skin was still slightly flushed from the hot shower and added with the feel of Quinn's gaze the Songbird seemed to flush even more.

Quinn's eyes took in everything. Rachel's collarbone and neck called out to her and then she caught sight of the brunette's breasts. They were tipped with brown and pebbled.

"Are you cold?" Quinn's voice was little more than a choked whisper.

Rachel took a step forward, "No."

Quinn shifted on the bed again, "Oh. Can I… Put on your shorts before I do something we aren't ready for."

Rachel was quick to obey and Quinn privately mourned the loss of Rachel's visible flesh.

"What about my shirt?" Rachel had taken two more steps towards the bed.

Quinn steeled herself, "Put it on. I… I apparently have no willpower so for both our sakes put it on."

Rachel nodded and tugged her shirt on.

Quinn smiled at her tentatively and leaned back, "Did you want to watch TV?"

Rachel headed around the bed and slid under the covers before pressing herself against Quinn's side. The blonde maneuvered under the covers and wrapped an arm around Rachel.

Rachel sighed, "I still feel like I'm on fire but I'm also much calmer. Is that weird?"

Quinn shook her head, "No. I feel the same. I could go to sleep right now."

Rachel hummed in agreement before shifting away for a moment to shut off the light. A second later the two girls were plunged into darkness and Rachel was molded to Quinn's side.

"Good night Quinn." One of Rachel's hands pressed lightly against her stomach, "Good night baby girl."

Quinn's eyes watered in the darkness, "Sweet dreams Rachel…" She squeezed the girl lightly, "I love you."

Rachel sounded like she was already succumbing to sleep, "Mmmm… love you."

Quinn waited a few moments until Rachel's breath had evened out completely before breathing out, "Thank you Kurt."

* * *

**Saturday May 15, 2010**

**12:47 P.M.**

"My water just broke…" Quinn stared at her mother. She was actually a little stunned that she had gone into labor the exact same way she had the first time around but perhaps Beth was supposed to be born on May 15.

Her mother blinked before exclaiming, "Oh god! Ok. Quinnie stay calm. Don't panic!"

Quinn smiled at her mother, "I'm not panicking." A contraction hit and she gasped, "Rachel!"

The little diva hurried from where the group had been watching, "Quinn are you… why are you all wet?"

Quinn winced and reached for the Diva's hand, "I'm in labor."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she swayed just a bit, "Oh. Well ok then." She turned to Mrs. Fabray, "Perhaps we should go to the hospital?"

Mrs. Fabray nodded emphatically, "That's a great idea."

Rachel opened her mouth and bellowed, "Quinn is in labor!"

A second later all the members of New Directions swarmed around her and started asking questions.

"Should someone catch it?" Finn earned himself a dirty look from Rachel and Quinn.

All the boys seemed to lose their heads, including Kurt "She can't come now! I haven't finished her outfits yet!"

Mercedes looked appalled, "Boy you have had nine months!"

Kurt snapped back, "Not true, we didn't know she was a girl until after Sectionals and I have no idea whether or not she is a summer or a winter!"

Puck looked nauseated, "I feel like I'm gonna ralph. Hey let's name her…"

All the girls interjected, "NO!"

Rachel continued, "Noah, you and Quinn already agreed on the name Beth which is pretty… and not disgusting."

Puck nodded, "Whatever. I think I'm gonna need a paper bag."

Mrs. Fabray looked at the tall handsome boy who she had thought was the father of her grandchild, "I thought you were the father?"

Finn shook his head, "Nope."

Judy turned to glare at her daughter, "Quinn Elizabeth Fabray!"

Quinn shrugged, "What? Look mom, can you yell at me later? I'm kind of already in pain here."

Mr. Schue came huffing and puffing up, "I had Walter bring the bus around. We can head to the hospital now."

Rachel seized one of Quinn's arms and her mother grabbed the other, "Ok Quinn, let's go. We need to get you admitted as soon as possible because first pregnancies tend to be the most painful, at least according to all my research…"

Quinn waddled along, "Breath babe."

Judy did a double take but kept her mouth shut.

The other teams that hadn't performed yet parted like the Red Sea as McKinley glee club charged through the halls.

Puck, who was leading the way, crowed "I feel like Moses!"

Rachel snarled, "Keep moving you schmuck!"

Puck threw open the doors that lead to the parking lot, "I love it when you curse in yiddish Berry."

Judy couldn't help herself, "He's Jewish?"

Puck whirled to face the Fabray women, "I'm a Jew. A hot one."

Mrs. Fabray was staring at her daughter like she was insane, "This is who you pick to father your child?"

Puck looked offended, "Hey! Just cause I'm a hot Jew…"

Judy waved a hand, "I don't care that you are Jewish. I care about the fact that you keep referring to yourself as a 'hot one'. Really Quinn?"

Quinn sighed and then clenched her teeth, "Not now mom."

"Excuse me!" An official looking man came running out of the building that New Directions had just exited.

Mr. Schue turned, "Yes?"

The man was breathing heavy but managed to speak, "Am I to understand that you all are leaving?"

Santana snarled, "To go to the hospital you moron!"

Mr. Schue's eyes went wide, "Santana! Sir…" He took a breath, "As you can see one of my students is in labor so yes we are in fact going to the hospital to support her as a team."

The man squinted, "The team captain will have to stay."

At least half the team stilled until Kurt demanded, "What? Why?"

The man pulled out a book, "According to the Show Choir Rule book Rule 37 subsection B; In the event that a team must leave the performance venue before the announcement of results at least one member must stay behind or the team forfeits the competition. In this event it is the duty of the team captain to remain behind." He put the book away.

Rachel looked like she was going to burst into tears, "But I… Quinn…"

"I'll stay." Quinn turned to look at Finn. The tall boy wasn't looking at her but at Rachel, "I meant it when I apologized earlier. I'll stay."

Rachel dropped Quinn's hand and threw herself at her co-captain, "Thank you Finn! I will never forget this."

Finn gently returned the Diva's hug, "Your welcome Rach."

Quinn spoke quietly, "Thank you Finn."

Finn shrugged sheepishly, "I was an ass. This is the least I can do."

Quinn smiled, remembering for the first time in a long time why she had wanted so desperately to love Finn before she let out a whimper as another contraction hit, "We need to go."

Judy ushered her daughter onto the bus.

Finn waved as the bus pulled away, "Call me when she's born!"

* * *

**1:04 P.M.**

"Wait! I want Rachel with me!" Rachel shot forward to take Quinn's hand.

The nurse smiled as she wheeled Quinn into the birthing suite. Puck followed cautiously, looking vaguely horrified at what he was no doubt about to see.

Rachel, Puck, and Judy stood back as Quinn was moved into a bed and hooked up to the fetal monitor. After Quinn was settled there was a slight tussle between Rachel and Puck as they both tried to take the place on Quinn's left.

Despite his obvious size advantage Puck lost when Rachel stomped on his foot "OW! What the hell Berry?"

Rachel scowled up at him and pointedly took Quinn's hand in her own, "This is my spot, find your own."

"I'm the baby daddy!" Puck beat a fist into his chest.

Rachel ignored him completely, "Do you need ice chips Quinn?"

"Can I throw them at Puck?" Quinn knew that the hardest part of labor hadn't even started yet but she was already so tired.

Rachel smoothed a hand over Quinn's head and brushed back her slightly damp hair, "Yes. Would you like him to go get some?"

Quinn leaned into Rachel's touch and allowed herself to imagine that they were older and that this had been planned. That she was Rachel's baby mama and not some jerk's who used terms like… well like baby mama.

Quietly she replied, "Yes."

She listened to Rachel address Puck, "Noah, go and fetch Quinn some frozen projectiles."

Puck grumbled but Quinn heard the door swing open.

"Quinnie?"

Quinn opened one eye to look at her mother, "Yes?"

Judy took a breath, "Have you… have you thought about what you're going to do after the baby is born?"

Quinn closed her eyes again, "I'm giving her up. I already found someone who will love her and take care of her."

Rachel's hand flexed against Quinn's head, "Shelby will love her. I'm sure of it."

Judy asked Rachel, "You've met this… Shelby? Is she a good person?"

Quinn could feel Rachel shift beside her, "I admit that I am quite biased in regards to Shelby. She is my mother after all."

Judy let out a gasp, "Your mother? Is that why you and Quinn seem so… close now?"

Quinn answered for Rachel, "No. I met Shelby because Rachel and I became friends."

Judy's brow furrowed, "Oh. Well alright then… but I thought you were the girl raised by the two homosexual men?"

Quinn's eyes popped open, "Mom!"

Rachel's hand moved down to rub soothing circles on Quinn's neck, "It is alright Quinn. I am not offended. In all fairness the statement was accurate… if a little tactless, but seeing as I am often accused of being extremely tactless it is unfair to get angry with your mother."

Quinn sighed and then let out a short scream, "God I am so ready for this to be over!"

The door swung open and Puck charged in, ice chips in hand.

Rachel snatched the cup from Puck and handed it to Quinn who immediately pelted Puck with an ice chip.

Puck leapt out of the way just as the OB-GYN entered the room, "Hello Quinn, my name is Dr. Tucker, I'll be the one delivering your baby."

Quinn smiled gratefully, Dr. Tucker had delivered her baby the first time around "Hi. Get her out of me."

The older man, handsome and tall, gave a great booming laugh "We'll see about that Quinn. She'll come out when she's good and ready."

Quinn flopped back against the bed.

Dr. Tucker snapped on a pair of latex gloves, "Ok Quinn, I'm going to check to see how far you've dilated. OK?"

Quinn nodded and placed her feet into the stirrups without being told. She squeezed Rachel's hand as the doctor's head vanished beneath her hospital gown.

He reappeared a few moments later, "You're about 7 centimeters dilated Quinn, so a couple more hours and we may be able to start you pushing."

Quinn sighed, "Ok. Thanks Dr. Tucker."

The man smiled down at her, "Your welcome Quinn. I'll have a nurse come in every thirty minutes to check you're progress ok?"

Quinn nodded and leaned back again.

* * *

**4:44 P.M.**

Puck exited the delivery room with his daughter in his arms. He presented her to the team and grinned as praise was heap onto his kid.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Puck swelled like a proud papa, "She's beautiful Puck."

Puck nodded and then looked down at his daughter before sighing, "I just wish…"

Santana was the one that spoke, "She deserves a great life Puckerman."

Puck looked heartbroken but he finally spoke, "I know. She deserves a parent who isn't a kid themselves."

Brittany cocked her head, "Am I the only one that thinks it's kinda weird that Rachel will be Beth's big sister?"

Santana replied quickly, "Oh totally. It's freaking me out a little."

Mercedes breathed, "Oh thank Jesus. I thought it was just me."

Kurt barked a laugh, "Me too. It's a little weird."

Puck held his daughter closer, "Hear that baby girl, crazy Berry is going to be you hot Jewish sister."

Kurt leaned forward, "Young lady you are not allowed to think of your sister as hot."

Puck's eyes popped wide open in alarm, "Glitter's right Beth. I can think she's hot, but not you."

Mercedes glared at the formerly mohawked boy, "Boy, stop talking about how hot your daughter's sister is."

Puck backed away, "When you say it like that I sound like a giant perv."

Santana snorted, "You are a giant perv."

Puck turned completely, "Not in front of my kid guys."

A nurse came up behind the boy, "Mr. Puckerman? We need to return Beth to her mother until the woman adopting her arrives."

Puck looked down at his daughter for a moment before clenching his jaw and making his way back to Quinn's room.

Kurt scuffed his shoes and murmured, "Poor Puck."

* * *

**Read and Review**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N. So... yeah. Here.**

* * *

**Saturday May 15, 2010**

**6:23 P.M.**

"She's gorgeous." Shelby stared down at the little girl in her arms before looking up to smile at Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel nodded seriously, "I must admit I am rather biased. I think perhaps the fact that she is a part of Quinn means she is perfect but I'm willing to accept the slight bias and am resolved to spoil her rotten."

Quinn blinked back tears, "So… you love her because I helped make her?"

Rachel huffed, "Is that not what I said?"

Quinn shrugged and closed her eyes. Her mother and her doctor had assured her that her labor was extraordinarily short for her first time but she was still incredibly drained.

"Quinn…" The blonde opened her eyes to look at Shelby.

"Yeah?"

The brunette woman took a breath, "I… I would like for you to have a place in Beth's life. I would like for her to know you."

Quinn felt the tightness in her chest loosen just a little, "Really?" That was different. The first time around the adoption had been closed.

Shelby spoke quietly, "I… My relationship with Rachel was helped a great deal by your advice and… threat. I want you to know Beth like I'm getting to know Rachel."

"I… Thank you Shelby." Quinn turned her head so that the two brunettes wouldn't see her tears.

A quiet moment passed and then, "When did Quinn threaten you?"

Shelby was quick to answer, "Just after you heard me singing sweetie. She made sure I understood that I had better do right by you."

Quinn felt Rachel's hand on her arm and the blonde tilted her head up to look at Rachel.

"I love you Quinn." The beautiful brunette placed her forehead against Quinn's.

The former cheerio let out a breathy sigh, "I love you more."

Shelby's eyebrow quirked up, "You two are… slightly nauseating to watch."

Rachel turned to glower at her mother, "We are not."

Shelby shrugged and started humming a song under her breath to Beth. A moment passed and Rachel's own hums joined and Quinn was able to recognize the tune.

The door swung open and Judy Fabray entered the room only to come to a dead stop as the two brunettes hummed together.

She inched in after a few moments and came to a stop on Quinn's other side. Wordlessly the two brunettes seemed to know when to switch the melody and the harmony between the two of them. Both Fabray women found themselves holding their breath until the song came to an end.

Judy gave Shelby a dreamy smile, "I've never heard that song like that…"

Shelby replied in a slightly bossy tone that reminded Quinn of Rachel, "It's Brahms. A lot of people don't realize that he wrote the song most people associate with the word lullaby."

Rachel nodded along with her mother, "It was one of the first songs I learned to play on the violin."

Quinn snapped her gaze to Rachel, "You play the violin? I didn't know that."

"Most people don't." Rachel replied matter-of-factly.

Shelby cocked her head, "How many instruments do you play Rachel?"

Judy interjected, "You don't know?"

Shelby's jaw clenched and Quinn was reminded of the first time she and Rachel had really gotten into it, "I didn't raise Rachel. My relationship with her has only recently blossomed."

Judy backed off a little, "Oh."

Shelby returned her attention to Rachel, "How many?"

Rachel blushed a little and muttered, "…Six."

Quinn's eyes nearly popped from her head, "Six? When did you have time to learn to play six instruments?"

Rachel, for the first time since Quinn had met her, seemed to be embarrassed, "I… I've always had a gift when it comes to music. As you know I am an excellent sight reader and once I learned the piano the rest of the instruments came easily enough."

Shelby looked a little stunned, "Do you… Have you composed anything?"

Rachel's face flamed red, "A couple of pieces, nothing too extravagant."

Quinn smiled and reached for Rachel's hand, "Will you play me something on the violin one of these days?"

Rachel ducked her head but allowed Quinn to take her hand, "If you'd like."

Quinn grinned and for a moment she forgot that her mother was in the room, "Musicians are so hot."

Judy let out a gasp, "Quinnie!"

Quinn winced, "Well it's true."

Rachel exchanged a look with Quinn and then stepped towards the door, "Why don't we go get something to eat Shelby."

The Vocal Adrenaline coach nodded and gave Quinn a sympathetic smile before setting Beth down and following her older daughter from the room.

"Quinnie…"

Quinn sighed, "Did you mean it when you said that you wanted me to come live with you?"

"Of course I meant it Quinn! I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Quinn ran a hand over her brow, "Then there is something you need to know before we decide anything. You should sit."

Judy eyed her cautiously as she sat in the chair next to the bed.

Quinn took a deep breath and started, "I… want to be honest with you because what I have to tell you might just be a deal breaker and while I want to believe that you can love me unconditionally I have to be realistic."

Judy tried to interrupt, "Quinn I promise I will love you no matter what."

Quinn's gaze was sad, "Don't make promises you may not be able to keep mom." She closed her eyes for a moment before breathing, "I'm in love mom…"

Judy's eyebrows arched up, "With the hot Jew?"

Quinn let out an involuntary, "Not the one you're thinking of mom."

Judy crossed her arms, "Who Quinn? Stop beating around the bush."

Quinn schooled her features and spoke, "Rachel mom. I'm in love with Rachel."

Judy's face scrunched in confusion, "But Rachel is a girl."

Quinn replied, "I've noticed."

Judy arms uncrossed and then she seemed to flounder for something to do with her hands before she finally clenched them in her lap, "You… You're in love with a girl?"

Quinn held her mom's gaze and replied, "Yes. I've had feelings for Rachel for a long time. I… I didn't always treat her the way I should have because I was afraid of what you and dad would think but after… after I got kicked out I realized I had nothing to lose so I went for it. Rachel is… she didn't have to give me a chance but she did. She and I got to be friends and then… more."

Judy looked gob smacked, "Did… have you and she? Is it official?"

Quinn shifted in the bed, "We were waiting until after Beth was born. Rachel needs time to really trust me and we wanted to make sure we didn't rush into anything."

Judy fiddled with the rings on her hand, "Is she nice to you?"

Quinn leaned back into her pillow and sighed, "Yes. Rachel is… different from most people. She's intense and driven and possibly the most talented person I'll ever meet. She can be loud and bossy, and cut throat to the point where I'm really glad she never took it into her head to go after my spot at school."

Judy smirked, "Well when you two get married she should take your name, she sounds like a Fabray."

"Yea…" Quinn blinked at her mom, "So… you're ok with it? With Rachel and I?"

Judy stood and took Quinn's hand, "Quinn… you're my baby and I lost you once. If you love Rachel then who am I to judge? I've been married to your father for so long that I… sometimes I need a moment to really consider my own opinion on a subject. I was never the super fundamentalist your father was. I really don't care if you are with Eve or Steve, as long as you're happy."

Quinn's eyes crinkled in amusement, "So Shelby…?"

Judy blushed and Quinn jaw dropped a little, "She's very attractive Quinn."

Quinn gasped, "Mom! I meant what do you think of her for Beth?"

Judy threw her hands up, "Well she is attractive." Judy smirked, "In college she would have been just my type."

Quinn stared at her mother, "What… you…? In college?"

Judy shrugged, "Before I met your father. It was the early eighties Quinn, everyone did something wild, mine was named Katherine."

Quinn shook her head in disbelief, "I don't even know what to say to that. We have some work to do if we want to really get to know each other don't we?"

Judy squeezed the younger blonde's hand, "Yes we do."

* * *

**8:03 P.M.**

Quinn had convinced Rachel to go with the team during the awards ceremony despite Rachel's protests. The little diva had finally been convinced that as team captain she needed to be present because they would learn the fate of Glee when they learned where they placed.

Kurt clutched at his two divas' hands and stamped down the vague hope that this time the outcome would be different. He knew what they would place and he had to be ready to comfort his teammates when they found out that the club was finished.

"And the Winner of The Ohio Show Choir Regional competition is…" Sue Sylvester opened the envelope and for just a moment she seemed to hesitate before reading the name, "Vocal Adrenaline."

Kurt had expected it but he still wasn't prepared for the sweeping feeling of grief. He felt both Mercedes and Rachel squeeze his hands and for just a moment he fought the urge to cry.

He heard Artie murmur, "We didn't even place…"

He turned to look at Rachel who was staring down at their hands. Finally the little Diva looked up and squared her shoulders before detaching her hand from Kurt's. She made her way across the stage and stopped in front of her mother.

Kurt couldn't hear what Rachel said but he watched Shelby who was staring down at her daughter with a mixture of sadness and pride.

After a few words Rachel made her way back to her team and spoke, "I'd like to return to the hospital now Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue nodded, "Me too Rachel. Why don't we all go and give Quinn the news and then we'll head back to the hotel."

Kurt offered his arms to Mercedes and Rachel and led the two girls from the auditorium.

* * *

**Wednesday May 19, 2010**

**3:35 P.M.**

"I was desperately in love… and too afraid to show it." Quinn smiled sadly at Mr. Schue.

Mike continued, "I was afraid to dance outside of my room."

Santana jumped almost before he was finished, "I hated everyone in this club."

Brittany drooped next to her, "So did it…"

Kurt took a breath, "I wasn't honest about who I was."

Puck shifted and muttered, "I was tossing kids into dumpsters."

Artie bit his lip, "I had never kissed a girl before."

Rachel looked down at her hands, "I didn't have any friends."

"I didn't have a fathe…" Finn choked up just a little before continuing, "Someone I could look up to… model myself after. Someone who could show me what it really meant to be a man."

The tall boy looked down and stretched his hand out. Rachel took his large hand in hers and the two exchanged a look.

Rachel sniffled, "We… we don't care what the judges say. We won… because we had you as a teacher." The little diva looked over to Mercedes.

"Glee club will never end Mr. Schue, because… you are Glee club, and you're in all of us now."

"_Those schoolgirl days…"_

_

* * *

_

**Friday May 21, 2010**

**3:32 P.M.  
**

"We got another year!"

Quinn and Kurt felt the tension bleed from their bodies. They had known that they were likely to get another year but having it confirmed felt better than they expected.

Rachel let out a shriek and launched herself at Mr. Schue before throwing her arms around Quinn. The blonde closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of the diva.

They broke apart and shared hugs with Kurt and Mercedes. Rachel was picked up and swung around by Finn but Quinn didn't really have time to be jealous as Puck caught her in an embrace.

After the club settle down Rachel rubbed her hands together, "Fellow glee clubbers I feel that now is the time to start working on our set list for Sectionals…"

"Rachel," Mr. Schue came up behind Rachel, "Why don't you all enjoy your summer ok? You've earned it."

Rachel rolled her eyes but took her seat next to Quinn.

Their teacher called Puck forward and the two started to sing, _"Oooooooh Somewhere…"_

Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own. She couldn't wait for summer to start.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N: I suck. I haven't been writing at all and so this got pushed aside for a bit but I love this story to much to give up on it. **

* * *

**Tuesday May 25, 2010**

**12:33 P.M. **

Kurt and his dad had helped Quinn move her things back to her parents, now her mother's house, the day after the last day of the school year. Burt had been… short with her mother to put it gently. He seemed to resent Judy for kicking Quinn out more than Quinn herself did. Her things had been put back and Quinn had spent Monday settling into the house with her mother and fighting the urge to call Rachel.

So on Tuesday when Judy had smirked and told her she could invite Rachel over Quinn didn't need to be told twice.

She waited impatiently in the living room and nearly broke her neck when she sprang to her feet to get the door. Her mother breezed out of the kitchen and watched as Quinn threw the door open.

Rachel stood on the welcome mat and for a moment Quinn's brain short circuited.

Rachel greeted the blonde happily, "Hello Quinn! How has your summer been thus far?"

Quinn blinked at her. The brunette was in jean shorts and a tank top; apparently she had embraced the idea of summer wholeheartedly.

Rachel's brow furrowed, "Are you alright Quinn?"

The blonde let out a low whimper and shook her head, "What… why are you dressed like that?"

The brunette's face fell, "You don't like it? Kurt informed me that this was an appropriate outfit for visiting one's girlfriend during the summer."

Quinn growled mentally, Kurt. Every time he dressed Rachel Quinn ended up uncomfortably turned on.

She sighed, "I do like it. Too much… and my mother is home."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh… Oh! I understand. I suppose it was thoughtless of me to wear this when you cannot engage in sexual activity for another four weeks."

Quinn scowled at the reminder and muttered, "Stupid tearing…" The only bright spot was the fact that Quinn now had time to work on her baby weight. She intended to be perfect when she and Rachel finally had sex.

A throat was cleared behind the two girls, "Quinnie… aren't you going to invite Rachel in?"

Quinn winced and stepped out of the doorway to allow the beet red diva to enter.

The brunette straightened her spine and held out a hand, "Mrs. Fabray it is a pleasure to see you again."

Judy eyed the little diva but took her hand, "Hello Rachel. How has your summer been so far?"

Rachel's face fell just a bit, "Alright I suppose. I am rather angry with my fathers at the moment."

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"They are sending me to theater camp this summer, even though I told them I'd prefer to stay in Lima." She said this in a dark voice.

Quinn's jaw dropped, "When?"

Rachel looked confused, "This summer Quinn."

Quinn shook her head, "No I mean when this summer, tomorrow or in six weeks?"

"Oh!" Rachel frowned in understanding, "Three weeks…"

Quinn ground her teeth, "Son of a-"

Her mother snapped, "Quinn, mind your language."

Quinn flushed, "Sorry mom. We're going to go upstairs ok?"

The older blonde nodded, "Sure honey. Have you eaten lunch Rachel?"

"Yes Mrs. Fabray. My dad made vegan lasagna."

Judy hummed, "Sounds wonderful. I'm going out for the rest of the day." She shouldered her purse and slipped past the two girls.

Quinn scowled, "She's only leaving us alone because she knows you'll follow doctor's orders."

Rachel smirked and sidled closer, "Quinn… I want you healthy and I want everyone to know about us, at least in Glee before we… make love."

Quinn reached out and slipped her hands into the back pocket of Rachel's jean shorts and tugged the smaller girl flush with her body, "Oh really? Any particular reason you want me healthy?"

Rachel surged up and caught Quinn's ear between her teeth before she purred, "I plan on keeping you busy Fabray and it would be a shame if you were unable to keep up."

Quinn growled low in her throat and gave Rachel's backside a warning squeeze, "Are you saying you'd exhaust me?"

Rachel's own hands wandered and a small, delicate hand slipped into Quinn's jeans to cup flesh the diva hissed back over Quinn's moan, "I am and I'd prefer it if you could return the favor."

Quinn snapped. She lunged forward and smashed her lips to Rachel's. The songbird let out a surprised whimper and allowed Quinn to back her into the wall.

After a minute of furious making out Rachel tore her lips away and spoke, "Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean we can't make out."

Quinn stared down at the diva before placing a kiss on the side of her mouth, "All," another kiss landed on the other side of her mouth "Day," and finally on her mouth "Long."

Rachel's eyes, already dark, dilated further "Let's adjourn to the bedroom."

Quinn's breath hitched as she grabbed Rachel's hand and led her up the stairs.

* * *

**Wednesday June 16, 2010**

**8:02 A.M.**

Quinn cracked her neck and ignored the moaning coming from behind her.

"Quinn! I am not a running sort of person." Kurt huffed and puffed behind her.

Santana added to the chorus, "Q! Don't get me wrong, this whole determined thing is hot, but I really don't want to run anymore." She punctuated her statement by coming to a halt and tumbling to the grass, with a grateful Kurt tumbling down next to her. She moaned, "I mean, there is no guarantee Sylvester will let you one the squad again anyway." She threw an arm over her eyes to block out the sun "I miss Britt…"

Kurt pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed his brow, "Where is Brittany?"

Santana shrugged, "No idea. She didn't mention going on vacation but sometimes she forgets."

Kurt nodded and then leaned back, "I'm with Santana Quinn. I refuse to run anymore. Rachel thinks you're beautiful. Be grateful and let me sleep in during the summer."

Santana sat up slowly, "What does the hobbit have to do with any of this?"

Kurt winced as Quinn shot him a dirty look, "Well…"

Quinn let out a sigh, "I want to get back into shape so that when Rachel comes back I will be ready."

Santana growled, "To what?"

Quinn scowled back, "To … you know."

Santana hoisted herself up and stepped into Quinn's personal space, "Are you telling me that I got up at the ass crack of dawn just so we could get you your abs back for when you and Berry finally do it?"

Quinn snapped defiantly, "Yes."

Santana's expression morphed into a pleased grin, "Freaking finally Q! You're totally a real girl now. Get up lady face."

Kurt sputtered, "But I… I thought you didn't want to exercise anymore."

Santana waved a hand, "I didn't want to exercise when it was all about helping Q get back on the squad. Now that I know this is really about snaking Berry's V-Card I'm totally on board."

The Latina jogged off and Quinn asked, "Did she just quote Pinocchio?"

Kurt let out a disgusted huff, "Yes. Now let's go. She's our ride and we both know she'll leave us here." The two blonde teens broke into a sprint in an effort to catch the Latina.

When they finally caught her Santana asked guilelessly, "So… Q… Where's this camp of Berry's anyway."

Quinn answered without a thought, "Cleveland, why?"

She missed the slightly relieved look that washed over Santana's face, "No reason Q, just curious."

* * *

**Thursday July 1, 2010**

**2:06 P.M.**

Quinn scowled at her phone for the third time in ten minutes and Kurt finally snapped, "Woman if you don't stop I'll take the thing away."

Quinn's eyebrow shot up, "Woman? Really Kurt?"

His glare didn't lessen, "I know you miss Rachel but stop ignoring us." He waved a hand to encompass Mercedes and Tina as well and then folded his arms, "It's very rude."

Quinn sank back into the couch and let out a sigh, "She usually texts me around this time. She's an hour late. What if something happened?"

Kurt's face softened, "I'm sure she's fine Quinn. She's probably busy rehearsing or something."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her now flat middle, "I guess. If she doesn't text me by tonight though I'm driving to Cleveland and calling the cops."

Mercedes was eying her like she was nuts, "Ok. I think Rachel's crazy is rubbing off on you."

Tina's face morphed into a smirk, "Once Rachel gets back and sees Quinn all ab'ulous again that won't be the only thing of Rachel's rubbing on her."

Mercedes and Kurt let out twin mortified squawks as Quinn turned red and let out a tiny whimper before muttering, "God I hope so."

Mercedes shuddered, "Man, they were horn dogs when Quinn was pregnant but now that they are both skinny again..." She turned to glare at Kurt, "You need to start carrying your squirt bottle to school."

Quinn snapped back, "You aren't going to squirt us with water every time I want to kiss Rachel. Besides Rachel doesn't like to fool around at school, she says it is unprofessional and that if we got caught it could end up on her permanent record," Quinn's voice went slightly manic as she parroted Rachel, "Quinn Fabray I will not be known as the girl who got caught… caught fornicating on school grounds. Julliard does not allow fornicators in!"

Mercedes and Tina were staring at Quinn as if she had grown another head.

Kurt was smirking, "I'm telling."

Quinn paled, "Telling who?"

Kurt leaned back and closed his eyes with a content grin, "Rachel."

Tina started to giggle, "That was the best impression of anyone ever."

Mercedes nodded, "You even nailed how shrill her voice gets when she rants at people."

Quinn ignored the two girls, "You can't tell Rachel. She'll get mad at me and then all of this," She waved a hand over her stomach, "Will be for nothing."

Kurt's smirk dropped, "I did not bust my butt exercising all summer just for you to not seal the deal with Rachel!"

Mercedes looked appalled, "What are you her pimp?"

Kurt turned to snap at Mercedes but was interrupted by a happy squeak as Quinn lunged for her phone, "She finally texted."

Tina eyed Quinn, "You know co-dependent Quinn is kind of fascinating?"

Quinn ignored her completely as she read the paragraph long text Rachel had sent her. After finishing her eyes narrowed as she re-read the text.

Kurt caught the look, "What is it?"

Quinn didn't answer. She shut her phone and slumped back into the cushions.

"Quinn?" Kurt's voice had lost all of its teasing edge.

Quinn didn't want to sound paranoid or like a freak but the text was weird. Normally Rachel rambled on about her day, her performance, her male lead who was sweet and yet seemed kinda gay, the director who obviously didn't know RENT from his ass, and how when Quinn came for the performance she had better bring flowers. The text she had just gotten was… not like that at all. Rachel had literally rambled on about the weather in Cleveland for at least 500 characters. She didn't mention the show, what she was doing, or who she was with. In fact it was almost like an afterthought that she had texted Quinn at all.

Quinn handed her phone to Kurt and he read the text.

By the end of it his brow was furrowed and he looked confused, "Rachel sent this?"

Quinn closed her eyes, so it wasn't in her head, "Yeah…"

Kurt passed the phone to Mercedes and Tina and the two girls bent their heads to read, "Ok Lady, is she mad at you?" Mercedes looked curious and a little put out by the text.

Quinn's eyes popped open, "So Rachel is being a freak and suddenly it's my fault?" She knew she shouldn't snap but damn it she hadn't done anything.

Tina quietly pointed out, "You probably shouldn't call your girlfriend a freak."

Quinn dialed down her glare as she stared at the Asian girl, "I didn't do anything."

Kurt held up a hand, "Let me text her. I'll see what she's up to." He punched in a text and sent it with a flourish.

The four teens waited in a tense silence as they waited for Rachel to reply. Kurt's phone pinged and he read the message with a deepening frown.

He looked up, "Apparently it isn't just you Quinn. She's being deliberately evasive. 500 characters on the weather and a skill full avoidance maneuver about what she was doing and who she was with."

Quinn turned to look at Tina and Mercedes and was gratified to see that both girls already had their phones out.

It didn't make her feel any better though when they received nearly the same message from Rachel, avoidance and all.

* * *

**Friday July 2, 2010**

**7:06 A.M. **

Quinn burrowed under the covers and ignored her phone alarm telling it was time for her to get up and go for her run. She let it beep insistently for over five minutes, firmly intent on staying in bed.

"Sweetheart?" Her mother's voice cut above the alarm, "Aren't you going to go running?"

Quinn grumbled, "No."

She felt her bed dip and then blissful silence descended upon the room as her mother shut off her alarm, "Are you sick Quinn?"

Quinn burrowed further into the covers, "No."

Her mom sighed, "Did something happen with Rachel?"

Quinn tensed, "Maybe. She sent me a really weird text yesterday. She sent everyone really weird texts yesterday."

Her mom chuckled, "Sweetie Rachel seems to march to the beat of a different drummer, maybe she was just having a weird day."

Quinn sat up slowly, "You think? Maybe I read too much into it?"

Her mom shrugged, "I think that everyone has off days. Why don't you see how she is today?"

Quinn swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood, "Ok mom. I think I will go running today."

Her mom smiled and swept from the room but not before asking her daughter, "I'm having lunch with Shelby today. Do you want to come?"

Quinn almost refused but thought better of it, "Sure mom." She grabbed her workout clothes and muttered out of her mother's hearing, "Maybe it will keep my mind off Rachel."

* * *

**12:54 P.M.**

"You have to try this Judy." Quinn watched through narrowed eyes as Shelby Corcoran presented her fork to her mother. They narrowed further when her mother accepted the food on said fork. It was weird, watching her mother flirt with Rachel's mom.

It was even weirder watching Shelby flirt right back.

Finally the two women seemed to realize they had a less than impressed audience as Quinn cocked an eyebrow at them.

Shelby cleared her throat, "So Quinn, how are you and Rachel doing?"

Quinn stabbed at her plate, so much for keeping her mind off Rachel "Fine."

Shelby tensed at Quinn's tone and shot a questioning glance at Judy.

The older woman shrugged.

Quinn scowled and felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She flipped it out and felt her scowl lessen just a bit; at least Rachel was texting on time today.

**Hey Baby! You'll never believe what my male counterpart did today. He spent so much time looking at the guy playing Mark, who as I have previously stated is a very handsome brunette boy, that he fell off the stage while we were singing 'Light My Candle'. If he is injured I'm going to be very upset. His understudy has absolutely no chemistry with me. And he has the nerve to imply that it is my fault which is of course completely erroneous. As you know I can fake chemistry with just about anyone!**

Quinn felt like a fifty pound weight had been lifted from off her chest. There was her Rachel.

_Do u fake chemistry with me :( ?_

Her scowl was gone but she was still waiting for Rachel's reply before she'd let go of yesterday and the strangeness that was Rachel Berry. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

**Never! I take offense to the implication that the type of explosive chemistry and passion we have can be faked. Do you fake it with me :( **

Quinn felt a grin melt across her face,

_No baby. So ur still having fun? _

Rachel's response was almost immediate;

**The amusement is adequate… What are you wearing?**

Quinn's eyes widened,

_R u trying to sext me?_

…**Yes. Now answer the question. **

_Shorts and a tank top._

**Mmmmm. That sounds amazing.**

Quinn smirked,

_Ur mom liked the outfit. _

**My mom?**

_Yup. We're having lunch right now. My mom, ur mom, and Beth._

**Drat! I can't send you teasing texts while our mothers are present.**

_Sry Baby. What's with the sexy texts? _

**I miss you. **

_I miss u too sweetie._

**Oh well. I'll text you tonight. The director is demanding my presence on stage. I love you Quinn.**

_I love u too Rachel._

Quinn slipped her phone back in her pocket and beamed at her mother, "You were right, she must have been having a weird day. She was the same Rachel as always today."

Judy patted her daughter's hand, "See honey. You have to have patience in a relationship."

Quinn nodded and leaned back with a relieved sigh. She was just glad her Rachel was back.

* * *

**Read and Review please**


	25. Interlude: Stutter

_**READ ME!**_

**A.N: This is not the next chapter. This is an interlude from _Rachel's _point of view.**

**I needed to write this. I had to know how it happened. So... Fair warning, this might hurt for some of you.  
**

* * *

**(The First Time around)**

**Monday January 17, 2011**

**7:02 A.M.**

Rachel hurried through the empty school towards the choir room. She was needed to finish the arrangement for the song Mercedes was singing before lunch so her fellow diva would have time to look it over. A few minor adjustments to the song were all it would take for Mercedes' voice to really shine.

Rachel's rolling bag hit an uneven place in the cheap linoleum and flipped. She bent to right the bag just as the bang of a locker was heard just around the corner. She tensed. The only people at the school this early were cheerios and she couldn't count any of them as friends.

She considered turning and going back to her car and waiting. A moment later she mentally scolded herself. Cheerios, minions of a crazy lady or not were still her peers. There was little they could really do. She was not a coward.

Coward or not her decision to flee was taken out of her hands as the source of the noise rounded the corner.

Her whole back bunched as she came face to face with David Karofsky and two sophomore cheerios whose names she had yet to learn.

David's lip curled up into a sneer as he peered down at her. Normally Rachel would have wished him a good morning but the hairs on the back of her neck told her to move along as quickly as she could. The little voice that most people didn't listen to was screaming.

She hurried past the three teens but faltered as David's harsh voice cut through the silence of the hall, "No hello Faglet?"

Rachel whirled as her instinctive need to defend her fathers kicked in before she could censor herself, "That nickname is highly offensive David! Your homophobic tendencies continue to concern me."

He sneered at her, "I'll call you whatever I want freak."

She snapped back as she drew closer, "I simply want to get to the choir room David. Please allow me to continue on my way."

The brunette cheerio giggled meanly, "I think we should tie her to the flag pole. No one is here."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by David, "Too much work. I say we just shut that big mouth of hers so I don't have to listen to her yap."

The other cheerio, a taller redhead, who had been silent, piped up "How?"

David took a threatening step forward and smiled like a shark, "Duct tape."

The red head looked confused, "Won't she just take it off?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Not if we tie her up."

As the three teens discussed their plan Rachel made a break for it, trying to lunge past them to the safety of the choir room that was just around the corner.

The brunette cheerio collared her and yanked her back and towards the girls' restroom.

Karofsky clapped his hands eagerly, "I'll get the tape from my locker."

What followed was what would be the single most violent encounter of Rachel's young life. Their hands were rough and cold as they shoved her to the floor and bound her feet and hands as she shrieked at the top of her very powerful voice until one of the cheerios slapped a strip of the silver tape across her mouth, covering it entirely with a portion of her nose. Rachel stilled as getting air suddenly became difficult.

David let out a sigh of what Rachel would describe as pleasure, "So much better than listening to her scream." He turned away from the bound diva and preceded the cheerios from the stall.

The red headed cheerio hesitated at the stall door, "What if she's here all day?"

The brunette shut the stall door, locked it from the inside and spoke as she shimmied under, "We'll leave her backpack outside of the stall. Someone will find it and let her loose."

The red head shook her head, "I'm rethinking this Sara. We could get in serious trouble."

The brunette, Sara, rolled her eyes, "What's Figgins gonna do? It's our word against hers Isobel. Three vs. one."

Sara considered that before relaxing slightly and turning to the mirror to fix her hair. Rachel could fight like a wild cat when backed into a corner as evidenced by their mussed hair. David bumped fists with Sara and sauntered out of the bathroom. A minute later the two girls followed him leaving Rachel alone on the filthy floor struggling to breathe.

**8:02 A.M.**

Rachel hated this particular bathroom. Of all the restrooms to tie her up and leave her in the Neanderthal and his air headed bimbos had picked the one restroom where the toilets never worked. It was seldom if ever used and as Rachel felt the catch in her chest yet again she felt the chill of fear that skittered across her spine grow.

She was starting to wheeze now as she fought to suck air through the one unobstructed nostril she had left. Her deviated septum made itself known as she felt herself grow a little lightheaded from oxygen deprivation. She fought the instinctual wave of panic that welled and willed herself to take longer deeper breaths. She fought the wheeze and the urge to cough as she sucked as much air into her swelling lungs as she could.

The lightheaded feeling cleared a bit and Rachel took the reprieve as a chance to wiggle her numbed fingers and tried to shift her position so that she was sitting up. She could breathe better if she was sitting up and took some of the pressure off her lungs. Her hands and feet were bound so tight though that she couldn't get the leverage to squirm her way into a sitting position, rather she flopped about like a fish who was suffocating on dry land, and what a fitting metaphor that was. After nearly two minutes of desperate thrashing Rachel's felt the results of the fruitless exertion as her chest grew even tighter, she couldn't sit up and she couldn't wriggle herself to the door, it was too far, and the more she struggled the faster she might pass out. She stopped moving again and worked on breathing. She didn't let herself consider that the light headed feeling was creeping back.

**8:27 A.M. **

Through the growing fog Rachel heard the sound of her salvation as the door to the bathroom swung open and someone entered. Rachel took a deep breath which wasn't very deep and tried to yell through her gag. She couldn't see feet which meant her clueless savior was near the door.

Through the tape she tried to yell 'help' but it came out muffled and indiscernible. Rachel's eyes welled at the volume. She couldn't project enough to alert whoever was by the first sink.

"Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes widened hopefully, her back pack! It was Kurt. He must have seen the bag.

"Rachel? You ok?" Kurt's voice was mildly worried and Rachel tried to shout through her gag.

'No!' and 'Kurt! Help!' but the words were muffled and weak and he didn't hear. Her only hope was the bag. They had 2nd period together, he'd grab the bag to take it to her and she would put everything into making him hear her.

_What if he doesn't get the bag? _She stamped the thought down. Kurt was her friend. He'd help her.

"Rach?" Kurt's voice had lost his worried edge.

Rachel drew breaths and prepared for him to walk to the stall. She heard a scoff and a few seconds later the bell rang.

Rachel's chest constricted in panic, he had to grab the bag! 'HEEEEEELP! PLEASE KURT! DON'T LEAVE ME! KUUUURRT!' The door was already open though and the sounds bustling hallway drowned out the muffled screams she had managed. The door swung shut and she was alone again.

Tears fell unchecked, heedless of the fact that it might congest her nose, as the flash of pink mocked her from just outside the stall.

**8:52 A.M. **

Her breaths were shallow now. Her body was limp, the struggle gone from her. Her eyes were locked on the flash of pink in the corner of her eyesight. Her head, though foggy, didn't hurt. She knew lack of oxygen could impair brain function and she was pretty sure that might be where she was headed. Her tears had stopped just a moment ago but the damage was done. Her nose was clogged and the air she could get wasn't absorbing into her lungs. They were swollen and inflamed. She needed the inhaler in the bag just beyond the door. It still mocked her.

**9:05 A.M. **

She saw on Oprah once that humans were the only creature on earth that would willingly share space with another creature that scared them. She wasn't a coward she realized. She was just stupid.

**9:06 A.M.**

She wondered if Artie had brought the camera she needed to borrow.

**9:07 A.M.**

Her fingers were completely numb now and her hip hurt. This was completely unacceptable.

**9:08 A.M. **

She wondered if her dads would be ok. She hoped so. Maybe her grandpa Howard would finally talk to her daddy Philip. After all, dead grandkid trumped gay son.

**9:09 A.M. **

She wasn't going to be able to stop Mr. Schue from doing 80's rock at Regionals.

**9:10 A.M. **

Oh god Finn… and Noah. Oh Noah…

**9:11 A.M.**

"_You have a really pretty voice. Like an angel." The pretty blonde girl smiled shyly at the little brunette. _

_Rachel Berry beamed proudly, "Thank you! I was afraid no one would appreciate my voice here in Ohio." _

_The pretty blonde held out her hand and said bashfully, "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." _

_Rachel ducked her head, suddenly shy herself, and accepted the handshake "My name is Rachel Berry." _

It was still the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. She just wished it hadn't been followed by a slushy to the face the next day.

**9:12 A.M. **

Her breathing stuttered.

**9:13 A.M. **

She could hear her blood rushing in her head now.

**9:14 A.M.**

She could actually her hear her heart beat thundering in her ears. Stuttering like Tina used to.

**9:15 A.M. **

That was mean. Tina was her friend. She scoffed mentally. _Like Kurt was your friend Rachel?_

**9:16 A.M.**

…

**9:17 A.M.**

She snapped her eyes open or tried to. It was foggier than before. Her thoughts were stuttering now.

**9:18 A.M. **

She was going to pass out. Any moment now she was going pass out and she wouldn't wake up.

**9:19 A.M. **

_Now I lay be down to sleep, I… … I pray the lord my soul to keep. If… If I should die before I wake… _

**9:20 A.M. **

_I… pray the lo… rd my soul to ta…_

**9:27 A.M.**

The still girl lay alone on the floor. The Star of David glinting from her chest drew the eye to the almost imperceptible stutter of her chest as it rose and fell.

**9:31 A.M.**

Beneath the tape her lips were blue.

**9:32 A.M.**

Her only company, the pink bag she had begged her fathers for.

**9:33 A.M. **

A faucet dripped.

**9:34 A.M. **

The stuttering of her heart beat grew less constant. Slower and slower it beat.

**9:35 A.M. **

No one stuttered at all anymore.

**9:36 A.M. **

... … … … …

**9:37 A.M. **

Alone now, the ugly pink bag stood witness to the sin of indifference.

* * *

**If you didn't read the author's note I apologize if this was hard. **

**Read and Review**


	26. Chapter 25

**A.N: So... I have no shame. I have a new fic up. April Fools Day. Go read it please, or not. That's right y'all. I'm pimping my new fic. **

* * *

**Sunday July 18, 2010**

**7:57 P.M. **

"Stop pushing me!" Kurt let out an angry hiss as he was jostled into the row of seats by Finn.

The tall boy snapped back, "I wouldn't have to push if you'd hurry!"

"If you two ladies are finished, some of us want to get our seats so that we can watch Berry." Puck growled from behind both boys.

A voice that terrified all three youths cut in, "So help me god if I miss one second of Rachel's performance I will do something unspeakable to all three of you."

The three boys hurried to their seats and sat quickly and quietly. Quinn settled in between both of the Berry men and glued her eyes to the stage. Shelby sat next to Eli and beamed proudly.

Right as the curtain came up she leaned over and whispered to Quinn, "She'll love the flowers."

Quinn nodded and whispered back, "I hope so." She clamped her mouth shut and focused on the show.

* * *

**8:32 P.M.**

"_I wanna go ouuuuuuut tonight!" _

Quinn watched with barely contained lust as her girlfriend gyrated on stage in fishnets and a tube top.

* * *

**8:51 P.M.**

Quinn heard sniffling turned to see both Finn and Puck crying as Angel died on stage.

Finn looked heartbroken as he whimpered, "No one told me he died. He and Collins were so happy!"

Puck nodded in agreement and swiped at his eyes.

Kurt patted Finn's leg but didn't spare him a glance.

* * *

**9:23 P.M. **

Quinn knew Mimi didn't really die but seeing her girlfriend lying in Roger's arms made her tear up.

Puck was growling next to Finn, "They better not kill my Jewgirl's character. I'll light this place on fire!"

Finn looked horrified, "Rachel dies! What the hell!"

The two boys were shushed from all directions as Rachel, no Mimi, came to on stage.

Quinn felt a little silly because the relief that flooded her body was a little insane. She snuck a glance at Rachel's parents and realized that Eli was openly weeping and Shelby looked like she wanted to follow his example.

Suddenly she didn't feel like such a nut.

* * *

**9:45 P.M. **

Finn barreled past Quinn and the Berrys and scooped Rachel into his arms, "I am so glad you aren't dead Rachel!"

Rachel's arms flapped in alarm, "Finn? What are you talking about?"

Finn set her down and scuffed the floor with his shoe, "Watching you almost die on stage was really hard."

Puck held up his fist, "Word."

Eli pushed past the two boys and caught Rachel in a hug, "My baby is a star!" He pulled away and beamed like a proud papa.

Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear and asked a little nervously, "I was good?"

Shelby answered, "You were breathtaking honey."

Kurt nodded, "I didn't even want to puke when you were fake stripping."

Rachel flashed her show smile at the boy and received one in return before turning to Quinn, "Hello Quinn."

Quinn stepped forward, suddenly shy, and handed Rachel her flowers, "These are for you."

Rachel took the flowers and smiled up at Quinn, "Thank you Quinn, they are lovely."

Quinn shifted on the balls of her feet, "You deserve them. You were amazing."

Rachel took a step forward and passed the flowers off to Eli.

Quietly the diva murmured, "I missed you."

Quinn's hands settled on her hips as she leaned forward, "I missed you so much."

Quinn had almost captured Rachel's lips with hers when a wolf whistle sounded, "Damn Rachel! No wonder none of the boys turned your head!"

Quinn turned to stare at the girl who had played Maureen.

Rachel let out a sigh, "Hello Sylvia."

The pretty girl, tall and brunette with dark skin and a smirk, sidled closer, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your girl?"

Rachel scowled, "Quinn this is Sylvia. Sylvia this is Quinn."

Quinn tried to inject a hint of civility into her voice, "Nice to meet you."

The girl leveled Rachel with a haughty look and then she seemed to have some sort of spasm before settling her gaze on Quinn. Quinn wasn't sure but the girl might have been trying for seductive, that or she was constipated.

She tried to purr but it came out more like a sick stomach, "Why don't you ditch the runt and come back to the dorms with me?"

Quinn actually felt Eli swell with rage, "Who do you think you a-"

"Eli." Quinn cut Rachel's father off.

The man went silent and Quinn turned on her head bitch in charge stare, "I don't know what your problem is with Rachel but I wouldn't ditch her for anything in the world. Especially not for…" She flicked her eyes over Sylvia's form, "Trash like you. Now get out of my girl's face before you ruin my good mood."

The girl's jaw dropped but Quinn's gaze must have been scary enough to cow her because she turned and fled.

Rachel was quiet for a moment and then she exclaimed, "I have a dressing room Quinn, would you like a tour."

Quinn was pretty sure that Rachel had just offered the most transparent excuse in the world.

And then Finn spoke up, "I wanna see it."

Rachel turned on him and hit him with the full force of her diva wrath and he back pedaled, "Never mind."

Shelby exchanged a look with Rachel's dads before replying, "I think we'll go have a chat with your instructors. You girls go on."

Eli looked torn but resigned himself and muttered something about 'at least liking Quinn'.

* * *

**9:52 P.M.**

Rachel led Quinn into the dressing room she had shared with three other girls and shut the door.

Quinn cast an eye over the small room and smiled at the vanity with the gold stars decorating the border, "It's nice."

Rachel replied as she took a step closer, "It's cramped and I have to share it with Sylvia."

Quinn caught Rachel's hand in her grasp and drew her diva closer. She pulled Rachel so that their bodies molded together and smoothed a hand over Rachel's cheek.

Rachel let out a breathy sigh, "Quinn…"

The blonde dipped her head and kissed Rachel gently. She didn't want to maul Rachel the moment they saw each other again. Just because she was thin again didn't mean she was going to jump Rachel the second she had the chance.

Rachel sank into the kiss with a whimper. Her hands clutched at the material of Quinn's dress as the blonde answered her with a quiet groan.

Quinn's own hands came into play as they smoothed over Rachel's hips and tried to be delicate about pulling her closer.

Rachel's teeth nipped at Quinn's bottom lip and the blonde felt her knees go weak. She sat abruptly on the small chaise lounge behind her and pulled down Rachel with her. The smaller girl straddled Quinn without hesitation and caught her lip again between her teeth. Quinn's hand settled lower on Rachel's hips this time, coming dangerously close to palming her ass.

Rachel let out a purr and ground down with her hips. Quinn's intention to be noble vanished. Quinn's hands slid lower and firmly grasped Rachel's ass under her skirt.

Rachel's hands buried themselves in Quinn's hair as she groaned, "Quinn…" Before surging forward and claiming Quinn's lips again.

Quinn gasped into the kiss as she urged Rachel's hips down as her own rolled upwards. Rachel's hands abandoned Quinn's hair and seized the hem of her own shirt and yanked the camisole over her head. Quinn's whole body tensed as she stared at Rachel's chest.

The little diva was breathing heavily as she watched her girlfriend stare. Quinn seemed frozen and a blush worked its way across the diva's exposed chest.

Her tiny voice broke through Quinn's stupor, "I'm sorry…" She shifted and started to get up.

Quinn's hands flexed on Rachel's ass as she growled, "Don't."

Rachel's jaw dropped just a little as she took in the look in Quinn's eyes. The blonde bent her head and latched onto Rachel's neck. The diva tossed her head back as Quinn's tongue carved a wet path down her neck and collarbone and finally to her chest.

Rachel's hand returned to the blonde's hair as Quinn's mouth engulfed the tip of Rachel's left breast. Quinn palmed the neglected breast with the hand that had abandoned Rachel's ass.

"God Quinn," Rachel was panting now as Quinn attended to her breasts with single minded focus.

It was likely that single minded focus that prevented Quinn from hearing the door open.

"Holy crap on a cupcake!"

Quinn let out a snarl and moved lightning fast to shield Rachel from view with her own body.

The little diva squeaked, "Quinn!"

Quinn's arms wrapped around the diva's exposed back as she turned to hiss at the intruders, "Someone hand me her shirt!"

The two girls who had burst in searched the room from the door until one of them, a short blonde, shot forward and picked up the flimsy top Rachel had been wearing. She held the article out and Quinn snatched it away with a dark snarl. The girl hurried back to the door as Quinn smoothed the top over Rachel's head and down her chest.

Rachel climbed off of Quinn's lap and stood to face her cast mates.

The short blonde burst out, "That was totally hot Rach! I totally get why Sylvia never made it into your pants if you had her waiting."

Quinn's shoulders bunched as she turned to glare at Rachel, "That bitch tried to get into your pants?"

The other girl, who actually looked rather like the Joanne from the movie version of Rent, giggled, "She's met Sylvia?"

Rachel huffed, "Yes. Your charming Maureen hit on Quinn and insulted me all in one sentence. It was a rather disastrous first impression."

The blonde waved a hand, "Oh well. She was probably just pissed you were telling the truth about your," She looked Quinn up and down, "Super hot girlfriend."

It was Rachel's turn to scowl possessively, "Please keep your comments about my girlfriend to yourself."

The blonde held up her hands, "Sorry Rachel." She smiled and stepped forward with her hand out stretched, "Hi, I'm…"

Quinn cut her off, "Candace."

Rachel turned to look at her girlfriend, "You've… you've met?"

The words caught in the back of Quinn's throat. She had no idea how she knew Candace's name.

She addressed the black girl, "And your name is Faith."

Candace and Faith exchanged a look as they stared at Quinn. Rachel looked a little concerned.

After a tense moment Quinn gathered all of her acting ability and smirked, "The program you two. I can read." The two girls let out their breaths and broke into smiles.

Faith glared playfully at Rachel, "Your girl is kinda mean Rach."

Rachel puffed up, "She is not, she has a sense of humor that doesn't always appeal to the plebian masses."

Candace crossed her arms, "Who you callin' plebian short stack?"

Rachel arched an unimpressed eyebrow, "We're the same height Candace."

Faith let out a chuckle, "She got you there Candy."

Candace elbowed the black girl, "Don't call me Candy."

Rachel wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist and demanded, "What are you two doing in here anyway?"

Faith shrugged, "We were looking for you. We would have waited if we knew you were getting your freak on."

Candace snorted, "I wouldn't have, just for the record."

Rachel shook her head, "In any case it was fortuitous that it was you two to find us. My fathers might have had strokes and we would have killed Finn." She turned to smile at Quinn, "We should head back to everyone."

Quinn nodded absently. She let herself be led out of the room almost catatonically. She hadn't read the program. She knew Candace and Faith from somewhere else. She had met them at Rachel's funeral. The funeral she had forgotten.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	27. Chapter 26

**A.N: I suck beyond the telling of it. Life and all its tragedy have been a real kick in the quad lately (If you play Mass Effect you may get that) **

* * *

**Monday July 19, 2010**

**3:23 A.M.**

Quinn had tried going to sleep but leaving Rachel the night before had been nearly impossible. When she had finally managed to tear herself away from Rachel so that she could return to Lima with the Misters Berry, Shelby, Puck, Finn, and Kurt she had been shaking so bad Rachel had noticed. She had forgotten that Rachel had died. She and Kurt hadn't discussed it in weeks, possibly even a month. Had they both forgotten? How in the hell were they meant to save Rachel if they kept forgetting that she would need saving?

She swung herself out of her bed and threw on a pair of jeans over her sleep shorts and hurried to her window. She paused and briefly considered leaving her mother a note but decided against it. She needed to talk to Kurt now.

* * *

**3:37 A.M.**

Quinn Fabray couldn't believe she was sneaking into Kurt's house of all places. She was lucky she knew where the spare key was. She avoided the places where the floorboards creaked and ghosted her way to Kurt's basement bedroom.

She hovered at the foot of the staircase and was quiet for a moment. She'd have to let Kurt know that he didn't snore.

Finally after a long while she made her way to Kurt's beside and whispered, "Kurt… wake up."

The boy let out a grunt and rolled over, "Go way Quinn."

Quinn smiled fondly but didn't let up, "Kurt please. Please wake up."

Kurt flipped over again and stared up at Quinn, "…What time is it, and why are you in my room?"

Quinn looked at her watch, "3:41."

Kurt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly sat up, "In the morning!"

Quinn winced, "I'm sorry Kurt. I needed to talk to you."

Kurt ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Quinn fought the tears that were threatening to well, "I forgot about Rachel."

Kurt cocked his head, "What about Rachel?"

Quinn's eyes bugged out and she stood abruptly, "That she dies Kurt! I forgot and apparently so did you!"

Kurt's face screwed up in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened. He choked a little and slid out of his bed to stand next to Quinn.

The former Cheerio placed a hand on her mouth to stifle the sob that was trying to break through. Kurt moved to envelope Quinn in his arms. The girl let him hold her for a few minutes before she wrenched herself away.

"We have to keep reminding each other. We can't forget again." Her voice was harsh and held a dangerous edge.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Everyday. We'll remind each other every day."

Quinn sat heavily on the bed, "We… I can't lose her again Kurt. I don't know what I'd do."

Kurt sank down next to her and took her hand.

* * *

**Wednesday August 11, 2010**

**11:02 A.M. **

"Chill Q." Santana peered at Quinn over the edges of her sunglasses before laying back and allowing the sun to soak into her.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her midsection and growled, "This was stupid. I can't believe Rachel agreed to spend her first day back from Cleveland at a stupid Glee party!"

A chorus of 'heys' rang out from the gathered teens.

Santana actually removed her glasses so that Quinn could see her roll her eyes, "Seriously Q, take a pill or something."

Quinn huffed and flounced away, at least she'd get to stare at her girlfriend in a bikini.

Her mom poked her head out, "Quinnie, Rachel's here."

Quinn nearly tripped over her own feet as she rushed to the door and hurried inside.

Santana shared a knowing look with Kurt.

The gleeks were quiet for a moment before Mike piped up, "So… are we supposed to know about them yet?"

Kurt shook his head, "Quinn and Rachel are still deluding themselves into thinking they were subtle."

Puck snorted, "I knew when we went to go see Avatar."

Mike shrugged, "Tina told me."

Kurt and Santana threw the Asian girl dirty looks.

Artie gaped at the group, "Rachel and Quinn are together?"

Santana unfolded herself from the lounge chair and stood, "Where have you been?"

Artie threw up his hands and directed his scathing comment towards Tina, "Nobody tells me anything."

Santana removed her glasses yet again, "Boo. Hoo. Get over it, and nobody better give my girls shit about this."

Mercedes cocked an eyebrow, "Since when is Rachel one of your girls? Last I heard Quinn was still demanding that you not call her 'Hobbit'."

Santana's shift in posture was so subtle Kurt nearly missed it. It was the defensive stance she often adopted around Brittany when a threat was nearby.

Santana snarled in true form, "No one asked you Weezy."

Mercedes reared back at the reappearance of bitchy Santana and held up her hands in mock surrender.

The sliding glass door opened again and Quinn slipped out with Rachel's hand firmly in her own.

She tugged the little diva towards the group and waited for Rachel to speak, "Hello fellow Glee clubbers."

Puck was the first to move.

He caught his fellow Jew in a loose hug and smirked down at her, "Theater camp agrees with you Berry, you're still one hot Jew."

Rachel smacked his arm, "Noah!" A moment later she beamed, "Thank you for the complement though."

Kurt hugged her next, "Never change short stack."

Rachel gasped, "Kurt you grew! Look at you!"

Kurt smiled happily, "I was wondering if you'd notice."

Rachel pouted, "Of course I noticed, you now tower over me."

"That's a little bit of an exaggeration." Kurt moved away to allow Mercedes to hug Rachel.

Quinn waited impatiently as the rest of their team mates greeted Rachel, from Finn and his pawing, innocent though it was, to Artie and his permanent blush, and Santana and her too intense stare.

Finally Rachel was done greeting everyone and Quinn felt justified in dragging her girlfriend to one of the loungers and asking for her to put suntan lotion on her.

Rachel squeaked indignantly, "Quinn Fabray you've been the sun for over an hour without suntan lotion? What were you thinking? If Grey's Anatomy has taught us anything it is that even hot blondes can get skin cancer."

Quinn slowly lifted her over shirt and held her breath for a moment before commenting, "…You think Izzie is hot?"

Rachel giggled, "I love the irrational jealousy you often times display." The diva's hands smoothed lotion over Quinn's shoulders.

The blonde shuddered at the touch but still managed to retort, "Irrational? You intend to be famous, which means you may actually meet her."

Rachel's touch was firm as she spread the lotion down Quinn's back and around her sides, "In seven years. I might meet her in seven years and I fully intend to be madly in love with you… still."

Quinn leaned into Rachel's hands, "Ok."

Rachel's hands stilled for a moment before resuming her task, "That was docile."

Quinn's head drooped as she whimpered, "Whatever, just keep touching me." Rachel settled her hands on Quinn's waist and a moment later Quinn felt Rachel's front press into her back. The diva's lips attached themselves to Quinn's pulse point and the blonde's hand came up to grip Rachel's hair.

They sat there for nearly five minutes engaging in what could only be termed as necking in full view of both their team mates and Quinn's mother should she choose to come out.

A throat cleared and the two girls drifted apart and turned to look at Kurt.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Get your suntan lotion on and get in the pool ladies."

Rachel tossed her hair back and adjusted her fire engine red bikini top, "Bossy…"

Kurt flexed his modest muscles and grinned, "You know it. Now get in the pool lady."

Rachel let out a peel of laughter and handed Quinn the lotion, "Would you?"

Quinn nodded and gently but quickly applied the lotion to avoid another moment of impropriety on her and Rachel's parts.

* * *

**1:23 P.M. **

After over an hour of cavorting in the pool the little diva had begged off swimming and joined Santana in sunbathing, much to the delight of the boys and Quinn and Brittany.

Quinn periodically cast an admiring gaze over the tan skin on display and popped Finn and Puck for looking too.

Rachel finally unfolded herself from the chair she was draped over and announced, "I'm getting drinks, would anyone like something."

A chorus of requests rang out across the yard and Rachel nodded while Santana stood and offered, "I'll help."

Rachel smiled gratefully and the two brunettes retreated into the Fabray house.

Less than a minute later Kurt vigorously dried himself off and declared, "I have to pee."

Mercedes' voice sailed after him, "Charming Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes and hurried into the house, shuffling on the towel until he was dry enough that he wouldn't get water everywhere.

He passed the kitchen and stalled when he heard Rachel small voice, "I still want to tell Quinn."

A moment later Santana's harsh retort hit him, "Look Rachel, you promised. What happened this summer is between us, Quinn doesn't need to know. No one needs to know."

"Please Santana it was import-"

"It wasn't anything special Berry. Brittany was gone and I needed someone. It didn't mean anything."

"Santana, I don't like keeping things from Quinn."

"Whatever Hobbit."

"Santana…"

Kurt heard a sigh, "Look… I'm sorry ok? I just don't want anyone to know ok?"

Rachel voice was gentle all of a sudden, "Ok Santana. It will stay between us."

Kurt listened as ice crackled against the edges of the plastic cups and hurried away from the door when he heard the two girls move towards the swinging door.

Rachel and Santana were hiding something from Quinn? What though? Kurt shook himself and hid just around the corner. He really, really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

He was so concerned with what he had heard he didn't hear Santana's question.

"You haven't had another nightmare have you?"

* * *

**2:22 P.M.**

He was watching them like a hawk now. He couldn't decide who he should be more focused on, Santana with her predilection for seduction or Rachel with her desire to be wanted. It was a tossup really. Had Rachel cheated on Quinn? God he hoped she hadn't. It would devastate Quinn, and he certainly did not want to believe that of Rachel. She loved Quinn. She had practically vibrated with excitement when Quinn had officially asked her to be her girlfriend right before school let out so how was it that she might have cheated with Santana not even three months into the relationship?

Rachel's eyes tended to flit to Santana, every once in a while. Of course it meant nothing because the diva seemed to cycle between everyone in glee.

Santana was even harder to get a read on. She was sunbathing again and was ignoring everyone again.

They didn't even talk. Not out here where everyone could see.

He decided he would watch them. Rachel was his friend but so was Quinn. He had to be sure Rachel hadn't done anything bad with Santana.

He didn't give it a moment's thought when he couldn't quite recall exactly how he and Quinn had become such good friends.

* * *

**Read and Review even though I suck**


	28. Chapter 27

**A.N: There... wasn't that better? **

**Read Me please! So I am an author who needs validation. This isn't me fishing for reviews by the by. This is me letting all my lovely faithful readers know that I am posting a Buffy/Glee cross and while I would love to stick it solely in Glee I can't because there is a crap load of Buffy and Angel characters in it, especially at first. So be on the look out for it if that is your thing. **

* * *

**Monday August 22, 2010 **

**3:36 P.M. **

Kurt was pretty sure he had been wrong about Rachel and Santana. A week of hardcore spying had revealed nothing untoward between the two girls that he could see. The biggest clue was Rachel though. The little diva didn't act guilty or weird around Quinn and Kurt was 99% sure that she would have acted squirrelly around the blonde if she had cheated.

Now that school had started again, Santana was reattached to Brittany's hip which meant that as soon as the blonde forgot how much she had missed everyone during the summer Santana would have little to do with all of them. Quinn wasn't a cheerio, and neither were Kurt and Rachel since they had quit at after Nationals last year. It wouldn't do for the current HBIC to be seen hanging out with the sub basement dwellers of McKinley.

"Hi guys!" Mr. Schuester hurried into the room, late as was normal and smiled at the gathered team.

He received greetings from everyone, more enthusiastic than he would get later in the year because his kids had missed him.

He beamed and announced without hesitation, "Ok guys, we need to recruit new members. That will be our assignment for this week!"

The team stared at him until Finn blurted, "Why?"

Mr. Schue might have answered if Santana had given him the chance, "We have twelve members. The last time we let someone else into our club he egged Berry and messed with Ladyface's head."

The rest of the team murmured in agreement.

Mr. Schue was quick to try and counter the argument, "We need get more members guys, try to help build the club and improve our reputation around school."

Mercedes rebutted him this time, "Who cares what the rest of the school thinks. We're a family Mr. Schue. We don't need anyone else."

Mr. Schue winced and tried one more time, "We have to prepare for any contingency guys. What if Sue goes crazy and decides to take her cheerios," Santana scoffed, "Or if a football game is scheduled during a competition or" He grinned "Someone dies." The tone was joking but it didn't matter.

Quinn's reaction was instant and harsh, "Don't joke about that." Her hand curled around Rachel and she tugged the little diva closer, not understanding why the thought of someone dying sent a bolt of terror right through her.

Kurt fought down the wave of fear that shot through him as well. It was hard to figure out why but it was almost like déjà vu. Mr. Schue should not be joking about someone dying.

Mr. Schue held up a hand and spoke the magic words, "Sorry guys. That was a bad joke. Look we have to have more members if we want to have a shot at beating Vocal Adrenaline."

The team straightened in their chairs and Santana declared with a competitive gleam in her eyes, "Where do start."

* * *

**Wednesday August 24, 2010**

**12:34 P.M.**

Kurt wondered if he should have told Quinn about his suspicions. It was like he and his blonde friend had entered the twilight zone. It was rather innocuous really and it was something that both Kurt and Rachel had been used to since freshman year.

Karofsky slinked past Rachel and Quinn and launched a slushy into Rachel face. Before Quinn, Puck, or even Finn could react a tan pair of hands had collared the large jock and slammed him into the lockers.

Therein lay the weirdness.

Santana Lopez snarled up at Karofsky with a slightly crazed look in her eyes, "What fuck do you think you're doing, slushying my girl?"

Rachel, whose own reaction to being slushied had been missed by Kurt and Quinn, wiped the slushy from her eyes and spoke up, "Santana its fine."

Karofsky smirked down at the Latina, "See Lopez. It's fine."

Santana growled and aimed a fist at one of the jock's kidneys and raised her voice, "She's off limits Karofsky or did I stutter last year? Stay away from her or I'll make your life hell."

The jock stared down at Santana in surprise, "Damn Lopez. She must be something in bed."

Kurt's spine tensed at the same moment Quinn's shoulders bunched and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Rachel rolled her eyes and Santana ground out, "Keep pushing it Karofsky."

The boy seemed to sense that Santana was close to snapping and so he backed down and went limp. He slipped away as soon as the Latina let him go.

Kurt and Quinn grabbed a hold of Rachel's elbows and steered her into the girls' restroom near the choir room. The toilets were always broken or flooding but the sinks worked fine and they weren't likely to be interrupted.

They didn't notice Rachel tense and resist just slightly at the door.

Quinn sat her girlfriend down and gently began wiping the slushy from her face.

After a few minutes of silence the door opened and Brittany handed Kurt a change of clothes for Rachel.

Quinn smiled gratefully at her blonde friend, "Thanks Britt."

Brittany shrugged, "Santana broke into her locker for me and told me to bring the clothes."

Kurt tried not to but his eyes caught Quinn's. The former Cheerio's eyes were narrowed almost imperceptibly. She glanced down at the diva who had her eyes closed and seemed to shake off whatever thought she had as she resumed gently combing through Rachel's hair.

After a time the girl was changed and squawking about being late to class. Quinn smiled as her girl hurried from the bathroom with a shouted 'thank you' but Kurt noticed it didn't reach Quinn's eyes.

* * *

**Friday August 26, 2010**

**3:50 P.M. **

The next two days after Karofsky's slushy attack were spent watching Rachel and Santana. This time though it was Quinn who had an itching suspicion that she couldn't quiet vocalize. She had picked up little things that by themselves wouldn't mean much but knowing Santana and put together meant a lot.

Santana never called Rachel anything but Rachel now. Not even Berry, just Rachel. Brittany's flagging interest in the gleeks had not led to Santana and Britt abandoning the group for the Cheerios as everyone had expected. No, now Santana was the one leading the tall blonde dancer to the table. She had even offered the diva a smile, albeit half hearted. The Latina also seemed to have developed a mad hate on for Karofsky and had involved the other foot ball players in her quest for vengeance. Puck especially seemed to take pleasure in body checking Karofsky into the lockers. No one was quite sure why but it was made very clear that Rachel Berry was really, really off limits and that Santana was willing to enforce the edict.

Quinn wanted desperately to believe that Santana was doing it for her and for Brittany even but something about the way she looked at Rachel now made her skin prickle. There was a gentleness there that Quinn had only ever seen directed towards Brittany. And Santana loved Brittany, had since eight grade.

Rachel was harder to read. She seemed at ease in the Latina's presence in a way she hadn't been last year. She had even recommended one of her solos go to the Latina. She was as affectionate as ever with Quinn in private despite having put the brakes on the physical side of their relationship slightly. Quinn didn't know what to think. Rachel had been raring to go before her theater camp and even during her opening night so why was she pulling back now? Quinn was content to wait but adding Rachel's sudden hesitation to everything else made for a grim picture if she allowed herself to look at it that way.

She gazed at her girlfriend who was standing by the piano discussing a dance move with Brittany and then turned to look at Santana. The Latina was gazing at the two girls by the piano with a small private smile and it galled Quinn that she couldn't quite tell who Santana was watching.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands and smiled at the group, "Ok guys I think that's enough for today."

The teens began gathering their things and Quinn waited until just she, Santana, and Rachel remained.

"Rach?" She stood and shouldered her bag, "Do you want a ride?"

Rachel turned and offered her girlfriend a smile and but it was Santana who answered, "Actually Q, if you don't mind I was kinda hoping Rachel could help me with my solo. I've been going sharp on the last bridge." She shifted and mumbled, "Or you know, whatever."

Rachel beamed at Santana, "I am really very happy that you've chosen to take glee so seriously Santana. Of course I'll stay and help you. With your voice I really feel you could blow us away with this solo."

Santana shrugged and sat on the piano bench and raised an eyebrow at Quinn who desperately wanted to stay but didn't really have an excuse. She needed to get home and if Santana was Rachel's ride she really had no reason to stay. She dragged her feet to Rachel's side and bent her head. She captured the diva's lips in a slightly harsh kiss before breaking away to look at Santana again. The Latina was determinedly not looking in their direction.

The blonde squelched the growl bubbling in the back of her throat and tried not to stalk from the choir room. She slowly made her way to her car and sagged against the door for a moment before she dug her keys out of her jeans pocket and slipped into the vehicle. She sat alone in the vacant parking lot for sometime before she decided to call her mom and tell her she was going to Kurt's. A minute later and she was cursing as she slipped from the car and hurried back to the choir room to retrieve her phone.

She was at the door and had her hand on the handle when she caught a glimpse of something that stole her breath away.

Santana was kneeling in front of a silently crying Rachel. The Latina's hand was cupping the diva's cheek and through her tears the smaller brunette was attempting to smile at the Cheerio. After a time the Latina stood and pulled the diva to her feet and caught her in a gentle hug.

Quinn jerked away from the door and rushed from the school as her eyes flooded with tears. What the hell was Santana doing comforting her girlfriend? Why was Rachel crying? She wrenched her car door open and started the car with a violent twist of her key before peeling out of the parking lot.

As she drove she cursed herself for the hope she had felt. She knew damn it. She knew something was going on with them.

* * *

**7:45 P.M.**

Quinn had buried herself under a mountain of blankets and was contemplating sleeping until graduation when a knock sounded on her door.

"_Quinnie?" _

Quinn groaned and barked out, "What?"

There was a pause on the other side of the door before Judy spoke, "I'll ignore the tone because you aren't feeling good. Rachel dropped your cell phone off, she wanted to come up but I told her you didn't feel up to company."

Quinn dragged herself from her bed and threw open her door. She took her phone and made to shut the door.

Her mom's hand caught the door before she could shut it, "Are you ok honey? You look…" She trailed off.

Quinn was glad she was being tactful. She knew she looked awful but she really didn't need her mom to point it out.

She sighed, "I'll be ok mom. I think I'm just going to sleep this weekend."

Her mom nodded reluctantly and allowed her to close the door. Quinn flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She'd sleep the weekend away and then she was going to destroy Santana.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	29. Chapter 28

**A.N: Sorry about the wait. Writer's block is a bitch. I may have gotten past it for the most part with my new cross over. **

**A.N2: Health issues have come up so updates may continue to be sporadic. I am having a... hard time writing. **

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

**Monday August 29, 2010**

**7:50 A.M**.

Quinn slumped down the stairs and spared her mother nary a glance as she slinked from the house and to her car. She didn't want to go to school today, she didn't want to see Rachel, and she really didn't want to see Santana. She wasn't sure she could see Santana with out punching her and she was sure she would start crying around Rachel.

The weekend had left her confused and angrier than before. She found it mind boggling to think that Rachel might have… she couldn't even think it. She wanted to believe more than anything that there was an explanation behind Santana's sudden protectiveness and the fact that she was comforting her girlfriend, except her imagination kept piecing together the facts for a very grim conclusion.

As she drove she thought of what she knew; Fact one, Rachel had put the brakes on the physical side of their relationship despite all previous progress. Now Quinn was willing to wait and the last thing she wanted to do was pressure Rachel, but she had thought they were on the same page. Fact two, Santana was suddenly over protective of Rachel, ala Brittany, so much so that she was willing to declare war on Karofsky. Fact three, Santana had been the one Rachel had wanted comfort from. Her girlfriend should have wanted Quinn to hold her but for whatever reason Santana had been cast in that role.

Quinn knew that separately or even together the facts didn't lead straight to cheating but the scared little girl in her couldn't help but be suspicious.

She needed to talk to someone. After a short debate with herself, Quinn decided to offer Kurt a ride, read kidnap him if she had to.

* * *

**8:20 A.M. **

The drive to Kurt's and the ride to school had only taken ten minutes. Five minutes had been allotted to convincing Kurt to tell her what he thought and in less than two minutes Quinn became convinced that it was more than possible that Rachel had cheated on her with Santana, rather it was probable.

She stalled and stared at Kurt, "Why… why didn't you tell me what you had overheard?" She tried to keep the anger out of her voice and succeeded on sounding rather blank.

Kurt winced and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I didn't want to raise red flags over nothing Quinn; there are a hundred ways that conversation could be interpreted."

Quinn stepped out of the vehicle and raised an eyebrow at Kurt as the boy slipped out of the car as well, "Really? A hundred?"

Kurt nodded emphatically, "You owe Rachel and Santana the benefit of the doubt Quinn."

Quinn hefted her bag and turned on her heel.

As she walked away from Kurt she asked flatly, "Do I?"

* * *

**10:44 A.M.**

Quinn gave Rachel one chance during second period.

One chance to be honest with her, "Rach?"

The little songbird turned to smile at her and Quinn forced herself to ignore the faint rings around Rachel's eyes as she asked, "Is… What did you and Santana talk about after glee on Friday?"

Rachel's smile was a little too wide, with too many teeth to be real, "Nothing Quinn! We simply discussed her solo and practiced."

Quinn clenched her fist under the table and she offered Rachel an equally fake smile, "That's nice." She caught when Rachel's smile faltered at how fake Quinn's smile was.

* * *

**12:56 P.M. **

She adjusted her ponytail and exited the bathroom. All that work this summer and now she fit into her old cheerios uniform again. As she swept down the hall and people leapt out of her way, Quinn let herself feel the nearly forgotten rush of power that came with her newly reclaimed position.

She pushed the doors to the lunch room open with a bang and slinked to the front of the lunch line with an apple in hand. An arched eyebrow thrown at the small freshman boy at the checkout assured that she didn't have to pay for the piece of fruit.

She stopped dead in the center of the room and surveyed her kingdom. She focused lastly on the glee table and made eye contact with Rachel. The little diva looked stunned, confused, and a little scared. Quinn took a vicious bite of the apple in her hand and watched as Rachel flinched. The songbird's eyes were full of fear now, full of uncertainty.

Good.

* * *

**2:12 P.M.**

As Santana's hand buried itself in Quinn's hair the blonde Cheerio idly wondered at how long it had taken for the news to reach Santana.

"Hija de puta!" The Latina yanked the hair in her hand and swore loud enough for the entire hallway to hear.

Quinn snarled and aimed an angry, jealous punch to Santana's kidney before wrenching her hair from Santana's grasp. She ignored the pain and went for the throat, literally.

The Latina let out a choked gasp as Quinn's fist connected with her windpipe. She actually made to retreat, she wasn't angry enough to actually hurt Quinn, but Quinn? She was out for blood.

Quinn didn't allow for a retreat. She pictured Santana's hands on Rachel and years of friendship were washed away as she leveled a solid punch to Santana's face. Not a slap, a punch.

Santana scrambled away and demanded hysterically, "What the hell Q? You… what did I do to you?"

Heedless of the onlookers, Quinn snarled dangerously, "You know what you did Santana." The blonde made to stalk forward only to be caught around the waist by Mr. Schue.

Santana stared as Quinn struggled against the teacher. The blonde would later be described as rabid.

Mr. Schue barked out, "Go Santana!"

The Latina hesitated but Quinn figured something must have been in her eyes because with one last look the Latina hurried away from the still struggling Quinn.

As soon as Santana was out of sight Quinn regained control of herself and went limp in Mr. Schue's arms.

He let her go and she turned to him and said vacantly, "I apologize for that Mr. Schue."

Will stared down at the suddenly placid girl and spoke tentatively, "What on earth got into you Quinn?"

Quinn muttered with quiet venom, "Ask Santana and Rachel."

She walked away in the opposite direction from Santana.

* * *

**3:45 P.M.**

Quinn sat placidly on the risers, ignoring the glee kids around her. Santana wasn't here yet, neither was Rachel. Quinn let out an ugly sneer at the realization.

She was aware of the whispers and looks the other gleeks were throwing her. Her fight with Santana had become widespread news about five seconds after it ended and now there was rampant speculation as to why Quinn had been so vicious considering that it was Santana who had the right to be angry.

Quinn was surprised that Kurt hadn't clued any of their mutual friends into the fact that Quinn was furious at Santana and Rachel, not just the former. The male diva was apparently more loyal than she had given him credit for because he had kept his mouth shut. She wasn't sure who the loyalty was for though.

Mr. Schue was also missing from the room and Quinn scoffed in her head. You'd think two of his kids nearly murdering each other would cause him to be on time for once but no. He was late as always.

The door slammed open and Rachel stormed in.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at the overdramatic, even for Rachel, move.

The diminutive songbird was livid; her face paler than Quinn had ever seen it, as she stalked to stand in front of her girlfriend.

"Quinn Fabray! What on Earth is your problem?" The diva's hands went to her hips as she loomed over her girlfriend.

Quinn didn't spare the smaller girl a glance as she examined her nails, "Why don't you think real hard and maybe you'll stumble on it?"

She didn't see so much as sense Rachel's reaction as the diva reared back at the icy tone Quinn was using.

The diva shook off her reaction and snapped back, "Why on Earth would you tell coach Sylvester about Santana's summer? Why? How do you even know?"

Quinn snorted, "Boobs don't just suddenly grow a cup size Ru-Paul."

She did look up for Rachel reaction this time. Her 'girlfriend' started and stared down at her in shock.

Quinn stood suddenly and gripped the forgotten cup at her side. It was odd that no one had commented on her bringing a slushy into glee.

Rachel and the rest of the gleeks looked on in horror as Quinn hefted the cup.

The blonde's voice was low and harsh as she seethed, "You know what you did Rachel, you and Santana."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Quinn, I promised Santana I wouldn't say anything! I didn't do anything wrong."

Quinn shook her head and snarled, "Stop playing dumb!" Her grip tightened on the cup in her hand.

Rachel's eyes flicked down to the cup and back to Quinn's, she stood tall suddenly and squared her shoulders, "Do it then Quinn. Prove you haven't changed; prove that I was wrong to trust in you."

Quinn cocked her head and growled, "I'm the one that can't be trusted?"

She willed her arm to move, she willed herself to fling the slightly melted drink in Rachel's face. A minute passed and the door opened and Santana entered. Quinn felt the rush of anger as Santana's eyes went to Rachel almost immediately. The room was still as breaths were held.

Quinn's hand twitched and she roared, "Damn it!" She flung the cup away, not at Rachel though, not at anyone. She shouldered her bag and blew from the room, ignoring Rachel as the little diva sagged in relief.

The door closed behind the enraged blonde and Santana let out a breath, "What in the hell is going on with Q?"

Kurt stepped down and pierced Rachel with a look. He looked at her like she and Santana were something he had stepped in.

Santana noticed and sprang forward, "I am getting tired of people hating on me and my dwarf! You gots a problem Princess, speak up?"

Kurt sniffed disdainfully, "Quinn has every right to be mad, after what you two did this summer." He picked up his bag and might have left if Santana's voice hadn't cut him off.

"Oh. My. God! So Rachel was with me when I had the surgery! Big fucking deal! She was the only person in the right town and besides Brittany she's the only one who doesn't ever look at me like she's judging me. Excuse me if I wanted someone supportive around when I had a fucking operation!"

Kurt faltered, "Quinn isn't mad about that… in fact I'm not sure she even knows Rachel was with you when you had your surgery…"

Rachel came to stand by Santana's side and asked quietly, "Then why is she angry? Admittedly she seems far too angry for this to be about Santana's surgery, but for the life of me I can't think of a single reason why she'd be angry at both of us."

Kurt stared at the two brunettes and finally breathed out, "Because Rachel cheated on her with you?" He looked meek as he addressed Santana.

The Latina's eyes bulged, "What?"

Rachel's reaction was quieter. She stared at Kurt, hurt. After a moment she shook her head and made to leave.

Kurt spoke up, "Rachel? You… you didn't did you?"

Rachel turned and replied quietly, "No." She ghosted from the room and Kurt sagged.

He turned to face the furious Latina, "Santana…"

She growled at him, "Can it Glitter! Why can't anyone just ask! Fucking Q!" She threw up her hands and muttered sarcastically, "_Hey Santana_?" "Q?" "_Did you fuck Rachel this summer?_" "No." "_Oh… well good_."

She dropped into a chair and scowled up at Kurt, "She could have asked instead of going off on some psycho rampage."

Kurt nodded, more out of fear than an acknowledgement that Santana was right, which she was.

* * *

**4:27 P.M. **

Quinn had been home for less than ten minutes when the doorbell rang and Quinn's mom ushered Rachel into the kitchen where Quinn was seated.

Quinn fought down the wince at Rachel's red eyes and stared sullenly at the table. She knew her mom was concerned and was staring the two girls.

Rachel clasped her hands in front of her and spoke quietly, "I didn't cheat on you with Santana."

Quinn's head snapped up. Rachel's eyes were sincere and honest adding to the fact that Quinn knew her girlfriend couldn't lie for crap.

Rachel continued, "She and I did spend time together this summer because she needed someone to accompany her to the hospital for her surgery. She was scared."

Quinn flinched but replied, "And Friday? Why were you crying in Santana's arms?"

Rachel didn't falter, "I've been having nightmares. So has Santana and they are eerily similar and… horrific. I didn't want to worry you or Kurt and Santana understands because she has been dreaming about the same thing."

Quinn felt the vice that had been squeezing her chest loosen at little, "You… you didn't cheat?"

Rachel shook her head, "I didn't cheat."

Quinn sighed and made to stand only to be destroyed by Rachel's next words, "…I don't know if this is going to work anymore…"

* * *

**Read and Review**


	30. Chapter 29

**A.N: I suck. Writer's block sucks big time. Here you go.  
**

* * *

**Monday August 29, 2010**

**4:36 P.M.**

Quinn stared up at her girlfriend whose own eyes went wide and filled with tears.

Quinn stood so abruptly she upended her chair as she put a hand to her mouth and made to flee the kitchen. Rachel's hand curling around her wrist stopped her as she whirled to look at the diva. She couldn't stop the tears that were spilling down as Rachel choked on a sob.

The little diva wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and pleaded, "Don't run away Quinn. Fight for this. Fight for me."

Quinn let her own arms come around Rachel's shoulders as she held her girlfriend.

Rachel curled into Quinn, "I wasn't breaking up with you Quinn."

Quinn felt herself relax.

Rachel wasn't finished though, "You had some legitimate cause to be angry, I should have talked to you, but the fact remains that your first instinct wasn't to ask me or even Santana, it was to lash out at both of us. That isn't ok Quinn."

Quinn sagged against Rachel and let out a quiet murmur, "I… I get jealous Rachel. You sing with Finn and I want to push him into a wall, you smile at Santana and I want to yank her hair out, Puck looks at you like he's seen you naked,"

Rachel interrupted her, "Which he hasn't."

Quinn pulled away and looked away, "I want to knock his teeth out. I trust you Rachel; I mean I think I do. I just… I don't trust anyone else."

Rachel sighed and rest her chin in the crook of Quinn's neck, "I get jealous too Quinn. I want to shave Noah's hair off every time he calls you his baby mama. I just… You really scared me today Quinn."

Quinn tightened her hold, "I feel like I'm going to lose you, like at any second I'll wake up and this, with you, will all have been some sort of dream, and then I'll be awake, but it will be like a nightmare I can't wake up from."

Rachel nuzzled Quinn's cheek, "I'm real Quinn, and I love you. And I won't run if you don't."

Quinn nodded quickly, "I don't want to run Rachel."

Rachel pulled away and looked up at Quinn very seriously, "You have to apologize to Santana Quinn. She didn't do anything wrong, and I think she was pretty hurt that you thought she'd be willing to sleep with me even though I'm dating you."

Quinn huffed lightly, "She is going to milk this for weeks but… ok. I'll apologize. I am sorry I didn't just ask."

Rachel smiled at her, "I want us to be honest with each other Quinn. I think that love means being able to be honest. So if you ever have concerns again, ask and I swear to you that I will always tell you the truth so you don't have to be jealous."

Quinn held Rachel and promised to just ask next time. She really hoped there was never a next time though.

* * *

**Monday September 6, 2010**

**3:05 P.M.**

Glee had been tense for the last week; school in general was tense with the fact that Santana was still livid with Quinn even though the blonde had apologized. The fact that the apology made it sound like her suspicions were mostly Santana's fault negated much of the sincerity of the gesture.

Rachel wasn't speaking to Kurt. She wasn't angry; she was hurt that he'd actually thought she'd cheat on Quinn without bothering to ask her.

Quinn was still upset now that Santana was making it a point to sit near Rachel as a metaphorical screw you to her and everyone else. The Latina was now taking a certain amount of pleasure from being close to Rachel, as her way of punishing Quinn.

Rachel's looks of disapproval for the Latina didn't seem to faze her.

The gleeks had split down the middle, with some thinking that Rachel and Santana had given Quinn ample reason to be suspicious and other siding with the two girls who hadn't actually done anything wrong.

Rachel and Quinn were making a concentrated effort to ignore the other gleeks and focus on each other, which wasn't all that different from before but now Quinn felt as if she was walking on eggshells around Rachel. She couldn't help but feel like the moment she screwed up Rachel would drop her. She wasn't sure but she might have been developing an ulcer.

And then there was that tiny, ugly part of her, that was still furious at Rachel and Santana for acting suspicious, for acting like they had something to hide. She wanted to be ok, she wanted her and Rachel to be fine and she believed Rachel when she said she hadn't cheated but what kind of nightmares could be so bad that she couldn't talk to her girlfriend about them? Why was this something that Santana shared with Rachel while she couldn't possibly understand or sympathize?

It grated on her... and worried her.

* * *

**Wednesday September 22, 2010**

**12:33 P.M.**

She finally cornered Santana and demanded answers, "Tell me about the nightmares!"

The Latina glared at her and tried to sidestep her, "Back off Q. I don't owe you jack shit."

Quinn held up her hands, "I don't want to know because I'm jealous, I want to know because I'm worried. She's pulling away and I know it has something to do with these nightmares."

Santana must have seem the desperation in her eyes because she softened just a little, "You don't want to know Q... the nightmares are... fucking horrible. First time I had one I threw up as soon as I woke up."

Quinn paled, "They... they're that bad?"

Santana nodded reluctantly, "I can't figure out why I get to see the same shit every other night, why I'm the lucky one, but they're worse for Rachel, she..." She hesitated, "Every night she dies Q. That's what the nightmare is about. She dies, cold and alone."

Quinn stared at Santana in horror, "She... she dies, that's the nightmare?"

Santana nodded miserably, "Every fucking night. It's always the same, and every time I watch it happen and I can't do a single fucking thing about it. She dies and I have to watch, she has to watch."

Quinn felt tears gather and shook them off, "But it's just a nightmare."

Santana let out a humorless chuckle, "A nightmare that never changes and feels so fucking real that I wake up sobbing and Rachel wakes up thinking she can't breath. She's afraid to go to sleep Quinn, sometimes I'm afraid to go to sleep. Sometimes I want to knife Karofsky to see if getting rid of him will stop the fucking dreams."

Quinn's eyebrow ticked up, "What does Karofsky have to do with this?"

Santana's eyes hardened, "He's the one that kills her, he ties her up in the nightmare and leaves her to die, and sometimes... I wonder if making sure he can't do that would stop the dreams."

Quinn sagged in understanding, "That's why you've been so harsh with him this year, even now that he's stopped going after Rachel."

Santana nodded firmly, "I... I can't help but feel that putting the fear of god into the prick will some how protect Rachel. I don't know how to explain it Q... the dreams feel real, like a memory, and the grief is crippling."

Quinn reached out and caught Santana in a hug as the Latina let out a choked whisper, "She's my friend Q... even at my worst I never wanted her dead, and now that she's my friend seeing her die hurts... and yet..."

Quinn pulled away to look at Santana, "And yet?"

Santana glanced away guiltily, " I... am always glad it isn't Brittany. And that fucking sucks Q, cause on top of feeling all this grief I feel guilty because I'm glad it isn't Brittany... or me."

Quinn didn't feel any anger at the admission as she quietly replied, "I'm glad I've never had the nightmare, because if I had to watch Rachel die every night I'd probably go crazy, so for your sake I'm glad it isn't Brittany either, but for Rachel... I wish it was someone else."

Santana nodded, "Yeah..."

Quinn held her oldest friend and tried to grasp at the thread of a memory buried deep. She couldn't help but feel that there was something she'd forgotten, something she should remember, having heard about these nightmares and yet... there was nothing. She closed her eyes and let out a sharp gasp, lying there on the bathroom floor, branded across her eyelids, was Rachel, bound and gagged and so pale and cold.

She snapped her eyes open and squeezed Santana tighter, "Nothing is going to happen to Rachel Santana."

Santana nodded into her shoulder, "Ok Q."

* * *

**Thursday October 21, 2010**

**4:43 P.M.**

Weeks had passed since Santana had told Quinn about the nightmares, and still Rachel didn't know that Quinn knew. Somehow Quinn thought it was better that way, when Rachel just needed someone to hold her and to love her, no questions asked, Quinn could be there. She understood Rachel more now. The way the girl jumped when a now firmly cowed David Karofsky got too close to her, why she avoided the bathroom near the choir room, and why every once in a while she needed to talk to Santana, why she felt the need to stay strong in front of Quinn. She got it.

In some ways Quinn was glad that it was Santana that had, for some reason, been chosen to share Rachel's nightmares. Santana was Quinn's friend, her sister in some ways, who'd take care of Rachel, who had been taking care of Rachel. It calmed her a bit to know that she had Santana looking out for her girl.

She wanted to share the dream with Kurt, that thread of a memory that she still couldn't grasp at tickled the back of her mind, made her want to talk to Kurt, though she couldn't say why.

She grasped at Rachel's hand and ignored Mr. Schue as the man explained why it was a better idea for Quinn and the new kid, Sam, to sing the duet at Sectionals than it was for Rachel and Finn. She only realized that both she and her girlfriend had been mentioned because the rest of their team turned to look at them, waiting to see if Rachel would be willing to let her girlfriend to have the duet when Rachel herself didn't have the solo, which had gone to Santana.

The Diva wasn't paying attention either because she started, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Quinn squeezed her hand and leveled Mr. Schue with a glare, "I think Rachel and Sam would sound great together."

Sam smiled and turned to look at Rachel, "I don't mind singing with either girl."

The boy beamed at the little diva and if Quinn wasn't sure he was absolutely one hundred percent gay she'd have snapped at him. She wasn't sure why she was so certain he was gay but the knowledge and the certainty was there.

Mr. Schue shook his head, "Rachel is our secret weapon, we need to save her for Regionals."

Rachel nodded placidly, "That sounds fine Mr. Schue." She let out a yawn and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn shared a look with Santana, it was obvious Rachel had had another nightmare the night before.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands and announced, "Ok guys, I think that's it for today, I'll see you in class or next week on Monday!"

Rachel started and sat up straight, "Is Glee over?"

Quinn smiled gently down at her, "Yeah Rach, Mr. Schue just dismissed us."

Rachel nodded and gave a half-hearted scowl, "I wish he'd stop speaking with so many exclamation points."

Quinn grinned and slowly pulled Rachel to her feet. She gathered Rachel's bag and her own and smiled at Puck, Santana, and Brittany as the three teens flanked her and Rachel. She let Rachel proceed her from the choir room and tensed as Rachel let out a high squeak.

"David!" Quinn was through the door in a heartbeat and placed Rachel behind her as she glared at David Karofsky who had obviously barreled right into Rachel.

The boy held up his hands and backed away, "Sorry..." Quinn was so concerned with her suddenly jumpy girlfriend that she didn't notice that Dave's hands were shaking as he tried to stare past her at Rachel, before he finally turned and hurried away, as if fleeing from a nightmare.

* * *

**Read and Review... I need my fix!**


	31. Chapter 30

**A.N: Life and all the things like it are destroying me. And I just lost my best friend... I think, they didn't die, but I'm not sure we can be friends anymore. So writing is now going to be my solace. Also I finally think I got past the bloody wall in this fic. **

**January 17th approaches. **

* * *

**Tuesday November 16, 2010**

**12:22 P.M.**

Kurt smiled at Rachel as he sat across from her and if her smile wasn't as bright as before he couldn't blame her. She hadn't cheated on Quinn. That was the rub, but weeks later she was still mad at him for taking Quinn's side, or rather not getting her side as well. He loved having friends but he had to admit his life had been easier when just Mercedes was adding drama to his life.

Quinn wasn't acting cold towards him but she was very occupied with Rachel. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if it was more than the fact that she'd gone a little postal when she'd assumed Rachel was cheating on her. Her attentive behavior around Rachel bordered on manic now-a-days, and while he was certain that she should have grovelled a little about how she'd reacted, he thought she was taking it over the top, and he was even a little mad at Rachel for not putting a stop to it.

He stabbed his fork into his lunch and actually physically frowned. Rachel needed to forgive Quinn, and more importantly, him.

He stood and hissed, "I'm not hungry anymore."

As he slung his bag over his shoulder and marched away he heard Santana ask, "What crawled up his butt and died?"

He didn't care to know if Rachel defended him. She probably didn't.

He sighed and entered the boys restroom to examine his hair, and possibly hide for the rest of the lunch period. None of his friends would think to look for him here.

He reared back though and almost turned to flee when he nearly smacked into Karofsky's back. The large boy was hunched over the nearest sink and splashing water on his face as his shoulders shook.

Kurt took it as a testament to his flawless character that he actually felt a sliver of concern for the larger boy.

He cleared his throat and stomped down his wince when Karofsky shot up and whirled to look at him. The football player actually flinched away from him and averted his eyes back to the sink, which stunned Kurt. At the beginning of the year Karofsky had ramped up his bullying of Kurt, including locker shoves, more slushies, and far more overtly homophobic slurs, but after Karofsky had made the apparent mistake of going after Rachel instead of him for once, the bullying had all been brought to a screeching halt by an admittedly bad ass Santana Lopez. Maybe he was afraid that any attack on the Gleeks would be seen in a poor light by Santana, or maybe he had just gotten bored, but for whatever reason Kurt couldn't help but be grateful that the bullying, from Karofsky at least, had stopped.

Karofsky tried to scowl at him but the intimidating effect was ruined by his red eyes and obviously stuffy nose, proof positive that he'd been crying rather heavily.

Kurt asked quietly, "Are you... are you ok?"

Gruffly Karofsky growled back, "I'm fine." His voice was a little horse, from disuse or from crying, or more likely, both.

Kurt eyed him as if he was a bomb that was likely to explode, "Ok..." He made his way to the mirror and fluffed his hair as Karofsky watched him incredulously.

"Hummel..."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Dave scowled heavily, "I want to be alone."

Kurt nodded in understanding, "Because there is nothing wrong?"

Karofsky ground his teeth down, "Yes."

Kurt shrugged flippantly, "Well I need a place to hide."

Karofsky looked alarmed for a second, "Please tell Santana I wasn't the one bullying you."

Kurt waved a dismissive hand, "I'm not hiding from bullies, just my friends."

Karofsky rocked on his heels, "Oh... why?"

Kurt eyed the mirror dispassionately, "Rachel is still mad at me, and Quinn is ignoring me because she's trying to make it up to Rachel."

Karofsky leaned against the sink, "Is Berry still mad that Quinn threw down with Santana?"

Kurt tensed, he couldn't very well out Rachel and Quinn, even if he was annoyed with them, "Just girly friendship stuff actually."

Karofsky actually seemed to relax as he nodded, "Right... I mean it isn't like Quinn is in love with Berry. That would be nuts." He scrubbed his eyes and strode from the bathroom with nary a goodbye, missing the look of horror on Kurt's face.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder at the relief in Karofsky's tone, was he crushing on Quinn? Or stranger still, Rachel? A second passed and Kurt had to suppress a nasty hiss at the thought. Like hell would Karofsky get within a hundred feet of Rachel.

He didn't considered the vehemence of his reaction, or the sudden urge to see Rachel.

* * *

**3:38 P.M.**

He sat himself on Rachel's other side in Glee, piercing Santana with a nasty look and threading Rachel's arm through his. He didn't care about Santana's need to be close to Rachel, he cared about his need to be close to Rachel.

Rachel leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. She let out a content sigh and Kurt beamed out at no one as he rested his head atop hers. Quinn smiled at the two of them and Santana settled her on the blonde's other side with Brittany next to her. Kurt had to admit it was a little odd seeing all three Cheerios seated in the front row.

Mr. Schue hurried in and smiled brilliantly at the group, unconcerned with the fact that he was five minutes late, again.

He clapped his hands, "I was just talking to a prospective new member, they're a little nervous though so I won't mention who it was. Rachel?"

Rachel's head popped up a little bit, "Yes Mr. Schue?"

The teacher grinned at her, "You're always offering vocal lessons to the team, I was wondering if you'd be willing to coach our secret prospect, to help them get more comfortable?"

Rachel nodded, less eagerly than one would expect, but her smile was genuine, if subdued, "Yes of course Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue nodded happily, and turned to the white board, "Now our assignment for this week, now that sectionals are over..."

Kurt tuned him out as Rachel snuggled into him, Quinn grasped her hand, and Santana cast a worried look over at the Diva.

* * *

**Thursday November 25, 2010**

**2:26 P.M. **

Thanksgiving that year was going to be nice, spent with Finn and their parents. Though he couldn't help but wonder what Rachel and Quinn were doing. He sat himself down next to Finn and watched as Finn and his dad hollered at the TV, as if firmly convinced that the players could hear their advice and in some case, their abuse.

He didn't know much about football but he was a hundred percent certain that yelling louder didn't mean they'd be heard anymore than quiet derision. Which admittedly, took some skill, he'd know, he was a master at it.

Finn piped up during a commercial, "I invited Rachel and Quinn over for a little while."

Kurt turned to stare at his future step-brother, "Really?"

Finn nodded, looking pleased with himself, "I know they're like your best friends, and I just wanted them to know I'm totally cool with them being together. I invited Mercedes too, but she said she was going out of town."

Kurt offered Finn a bright smile, reminded of why he'd had such an intense crush on the boy, "Yeah, 'Cedes was going to her grandmother's."

Finn shrugged, "I kinda stopped listening after she said no, Rachel said she'd bring pie though."

Kurt's smile brightened further, because despite the fact that everything she baked was vegan, all of Rachel's deserts tasted incredible. Kurt cocked his head, a the flash of Rachel dumping a bag of cocaine into her pastries flashed across his vision.

Kurt scoffed out loud, like Rachel would ever have any clue how to find cocaine.

The doorbell rang and Kurt sprang to his feet and hollered, "I'll get it." He all but skipped to the door, beyond pleased that he'd get to see his favorite couple on one of his favorite holidays. He flung the door open with a flourish and motioned the smiling couple in out of the Ohio chill.

Rachel hurried in and offered him one of the pies in her hands before announcing, "I need to put these in the kitchen."

Kurt nodded and led Rachel and Quinn through the house and past the living room where Finn called out a hello without taking his eyes off the TV while Burt stood to follow them to the kitchen.

Carole smiled at the two girls from the stove as Rachel set her pies down and motioned for Quinn to do the same.

Rachel smiled at the Hudmel adults and then turned to Quinn, "Sweetie, can you and Kurt get the rest from the car?"

Quinn gave a long suffering sigh before placing a kiss on Rachel cheek and grabbing Kurt by the arm as he squawked, "How many pies did you bring?"

Rachel's voice trailed out after them, "I love to bake!"

Finn lumbered to his feet and followed the two blondes out, "Are we getting more pies?"

Quinn nodded and smiled at the tall teen over her shoulder, "Rachel baked a chocolate caramel pecan just for you. It isn't even vegan."

Finn lit up and rushed past them, no doubt intent on getting his hands on his pie and consuming it before anyone could even think about asking for some.

Kurt smiled fondly, "He won't share you know..."

Quinn shrugged, "Rachel told me as much. We each got out favorite though so I'm ok with that."

Kurt cocked his head in surprise, "She knows my dad and Carole's favorite?"

Quinn smirked, "She called the day Finn invited us and grilled them on their favorite type of pie. Your dad is getting peach and Carole is getting strawberry-rhubarb."

Kurt nodded and waited patiently as Quinn placed pies in his arms and Finn's. The giant teen pouting the whole while because Quinn wouldn't tell him which pie was his.

Quinn spoke, "Ok Finn, that's it for you."

Finn smiled at her and turned to hurry as carefully as he could into the house.

Kurt asked as Quinn shut the door, "How are you and Rachel doing?"

Quinn paused to consider the question, "...Better. I think she's gotten over how I acted with the whole Santana thing... and she seems happier."

As the two blondes entered the house, Quinn smiled at the knowledge that Rachel hadn't had a nightmare in four days and neither had Santana, as she'd discovered once the blonde had thought to compare notes.

Whatever was causing the nightmares seemed to have been resolved.

As they entered the kitchen they heard Rachel telling Burt and Carole about the secret voice lessons she was giving, "They aren't entirely comfortable singing in front of people but they have a beautiful voice, and surprisingly they can dance as well. I am actually pleasantly surprised. Who knows, by Regionals we might have a new member."

Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and smiled down at her girlfriend. For the first time in a long time, things seemed to be going good. Rachel was happy, Quinn was happy, Kurt was happy, and life was good.

* * *

**Read and Review please.**


	32. Chapter 31

**A.N: I have no excuse. The wall for this fic was not conquered as I had assumed. But here is the next chapter with much, much Faberry.  
**

* * *

**Thursday December 16, 2010**

**3:12 P.M.**

Kurt hadn't wanted to go out of town this Christmas, but his father had insisted, saying that Kurt's grandparents on his mother's side wanted to meet Carole and Finn, which Kurt thought was dumb, why couldn't they have met them during the wedding, it wasn't like his mom had died recently, and Burt had more than earned the right to move on with his life. It galled him that they were now all but demanding that the Hudmel family spend at least part of the Winter holiday with them.

It also meant Rachel would get to open her present early, on the bright side though, so would he. He stared across the bed at Rachel who had her hands clasped in front of her with a beaming smile in place.

He sighed, "Are you sure don't want me to wait?"

Rachel shook her head, "No! You can use it on the drive."

Kurt cocked his head and considered that, "Ok." He gingerly tore open the surprisingly pretty wrapping paper and then snapped his head up to gape at Rachel as he realized exactly what she'd gotten him, "Rachel!"

She clapped her hands, "Do you love it?"

He nodded, stunned, before he shook his head, "Rachel it's way to much, I can't except this."

She waved a hand and then scrambled across the bed to snatch the package out of his hand, "Nonsense, I ordered this one for you specifically, and even bedazzled it and loaded a bunch of music on it. I want you to have it."

Kurt opened the box, noting for the first time that Rachel had already opened it, no doubt to Berry-fy it, "How much music?"

Rachel shrugged, "My collection for the most part, I left off a lot of the indie music and oldies, but there are a ton of divas, Broadway, and pop songs on there."

Kurt pulled out the iPod touch and couldn't help but smile at the bedazzled back, with a red K standing out against black gemstones, "It's perfect Rachel." He still thought it was too much but Rachel looked so excited so, "Thank you. It is too much but thank you."

Rachel grinned and he pulled her into a tight tug. He squeezed and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to leave Lima right now, for any length of time.

* * *

**Friday December 24, 2010**

**7:54 P.M.**

Quinn smiled at her mother as she offered the plate of cookies Rachel had baked which both she and Rachel declined. The little Diva sank further into her embrace with a contented sigh and Quinn tightened her hold as she nuzzled Rachel's hair.

Rachel turned her head to the side and offered Quinn her neck which Quinn promptly attached her lips to.

Until a disgusted huff was heard above them, "Really Quinnie, on Christmas Eve? The birthday of our savior?"

Quinn glanced up at her sister with a dark scowl and snapped, "Rachel's Jewish and it's less disgusting then you and Roger being all over each other at dinner."

Fran placed her hands on her hips, "Mom said I had to be nice about... this," She waved a hand over Rachel and Quinn, "But she didn't say you'd be tossing it in my face."

Rachel shifted to try and stand, probably so that Fran wouldn't have anything to complain about but Quinn shook her head and held fast, "You weren't even in the room a second ago, and excuse me if I want my girlfriend to know I love her on Christmas Eve."

Fran scowled down at them, directing her suddenly poisonous gaze at Rachel, "Oh please, you aren't gay, this girl and her two 'dads' have confused you."

Quinn shifted Rachel so that the little diva was behind her as she stood, "I've been in love with Rachel since seventh grade, and don't you ever look at Rachel like that again."

Fran scoffed, "I'll look at the little freak any way I please."

Quinn snarled and felt her shoulders bunched as she moved to give her sister an almighty shove when a hard voice from the doorway stopped her, "Francesca Grace Fabray!"

Quinn turned to glance at her mother before whirling to smirk at Fran as their mother barreled into the room, "You apologize to Rachel right now!"

Fran set her teeth and shook her head, "No. I have nothing to apologize for. She and Quinn were feeling each other up in full view of anyone who chose to walk in!"

Judy turned to scowl at Quinn, "Quinnie, what have I told you about going to your room when you want to feel up Rachel?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I kissed her neck. Twice."

Judy cocked her head and spun back to Fran, "Seems less offensive than you sticking your tongue down Roger's throat at the dinner table Frannie."

Quinn let out a snort, "Ha!" Before wilting as her mother turned her scowl on her, "Sorry, it was funny."

Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's back, "Maybe I should go?"

Quinn turned to Rachel and cupped her jaw, "No Rach, this my home, and mom said it was fine for you to spend Christmas Eve and day with us, just like I spent Chanukah with you and your dads."

Rachel nodded before shooting a sad glance at Fran, "I... I don't want to cause a fight on Christmas Eve."

Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug and turned to scowl at Fran, "You didn't cause a fight baby. Fran did." She leveled Fran with a dark glare and hissed, "You aren't dad, stop trying to act like him."

Fran blanched at that, "I'm not..."

Quinn pulled Rachel tighter and let her mouth quirk up at the corners when Rachel's arms encircled her waist before she wiped the look off her face, "Yeah you are. I want to spend Christmas Eve with you all but if you continue to attack us, Rachel and I will go to her dads."

Judy held up her hands, "Fran is done," She turned her mom glare up by twenty and demanded of Fran, "Aren't you?"

Fran wilted up her mother's fierce gaze before nodding sullenly, "Yeah, whatever."

Quinn rolled her eyes and then moved to take Rachel up to her room as Fran asked, "Where are you going?"

Quinn turned and smirked at Fran, "To my room so I can feel up my girlfriend."

Judy sighed, "Quinn..."

While Rachel pulled away with a hiss, "Quinn!"

Quinn smiled down at Rachel and pulled her back to her side, "I'm kidding baby. I was thinking we could watch a movie or something."

Rachel brightened, "Funny Girl?"

Quinn shrugged placidly as they ascended the stairs until Rachel loudly announced, "The sound track to that movie is perfect for making out."

The little diva offered Quinn a wink and then she was bounding up the stairs with Quinn hot on her heels and Fran squawking in the background.

* * *

Quinn walked into her room and had every intention of putting Funny Girl on so she could snuggle with her girlfriend.

Rachel apparently had other ideas as she shut the door firmly behind Quinn and twisted the lock before pressing her against the door, "Thank you..."

Quinn stared down at Rachel's lips as she tried to process Rachel's words with the little Diva pressed into her in all of the right places, "What?"

Rachel leaned in further and breathed into Quinn's ear, "For defending me to you sister, for defending us... for fighting for us. Thank you."

Quinn's eyes rolled back, and even though she knew what Rachel was saying was important she could barely focus on anything beyond the Diva's hot breath ghosting across her suddenly over sensitive earlobe, "You're wel-" Her reply was cut off as Rachel bit down on her earlobe and sucked lightly. The moan that she released was almost obscene, "Rachel!"

Rachel pulled back and grinned at her, "Put the movie in."

Quinn fell over herself to obey as she tried not to watch Rachel sashay to her bed and lay herself out over the comforter. The little Diva rested her head on Quinn's pillow and the blonde was very aware of Rachel's intense stare as her girlfriend watched her load her favorite movie into the DVD player.

As she pressed play Rachel spoke up, "Do you know how much it means to me that you bought the DVD? That you have it here in case I want to watch it?"

Quinn dipped her head bashfully as she moved next to the bed, "I want you to be happy Rach."

Rachel sat up and tugged at the sash that cinched her dress tighter at the waist to pull down next to her on the bed, "I am happy Quinn. You..." She trailed off and stared at Quinn's lips, "I never thought I could love someone like this."

Quinn surged forward and caught Rachel's lips with her own before tearing away, "I love you so much Rachel."

As the opening credits to Rachel's favorite movie started, the Diva pushed at Quinn's shoulder and with no more prompting had Quinn on her back. Rachel settled at her side and brought a hand to Quinn's face. Her fingers trailed across Quinn's forehead, smoothing over the slight furrow in her brow, urging her to relax. Quinn let her face relax and reveled in Rachel's pleased sigh. Slowly, achingly Rachel trailed her fingertips over Quinn's eyelids, brushing her eyelashes. She traced Quinn's nose and then settled her fingertips over her lips, rubbing at them as Quinn let out a low gasp as a burst of sparks shot across her blackened vision, "Rach..."

She felt Rachel shift closer as the Diva whispered into her ear, "What do you want Quinn?"

Quinn reached out blindly and by some miracle managed to tangle her hand in Rachel's hair, "Kiss me Rachel."

Rachel let out a throaty groan before she pressed forward and claimed Quinn's lips with her own. Quinn whimpered into the intense kiss, certain that no one would ever kiss her the way that Rachel did. A sudden possessiveness surged through her. No one, but no one would kiss Rachel like she did either.

She sat up as best she could and tugged at Rachel's hair as her tongue sought Rachel's out. She knew it was impossible, but she was going to try to crawl inside Rachel through her mouth.

Rachel for her part seemed surprised by Quinn's sudden forcefulness, surprised and excited as she released a deep grown and allowed Quinn to reverse their positions and settle on top of her.

The feeling of settling between Rachel's thighs placated Quinn's inner cave woman as she gentled her kisses and moved to Rachel's neck. The Diva titled her head back and allowed Quinn more access as she'd done downstairs. Quinn bit down as Rachel's hands fisted in her hair and pressed her closer. As her teeth sank into Rachel's neck the Diva let out a hiss and rocked her hips into Quinn, searching for contact.

She reached around and grabbed Quinn's hand, dragging it to her chest and placing it over her breast. Quinn's own hips bared down as she felt Rachel's pebbled nipple drag across her palm. Her hand squeezed reflexively and Rachel let out a pleased moan as she trailed her own hands down Quinn's back until she was cupping her ass.

Quinn's hips were spurred into a constant rhythm as Rachel urged her on, rocking her own hips up to meet Quinn's thrusts.

She dragged out, "Can I... is this ok?" She dipped her hand under Rachel's shirt and stopped at her ribs.

Rachel nodded frantically as her hips picked up their pace, "Don't stop."

Quinn shook her head as she slid her hand under Rachel's bra and let out a sob of emotion. She never wanted to stop touching Rachel; she never wanted to lose Rachel.

She voiced the want, the need, "Never leave me Rachel... please never let me go."

Rachel's hips slowed their frantic rocking as she stared at Quinn before removing one of her hands from Quinn's ass. For a second Quinn was sure she'd screwed up, that she'd made this more than it needed to be, more than it could be, but then Rachel was cupping her cheek and staring at her with soft, loving eyes, "I won't Quinn. I'm right here and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn blinked back tears as she and Rachel pressed their hips into each other slowly.

Quinn breathed out after a minute of rocking, "Can you... like this?"

Rachel bit her lip, "I don't think so..."

Quinn didn't frown, instead her mind flashed to something Santana had told her once before she sat up and swung one of her legs over Rachel's thigh and pulled at Rachel's hips to grind the Diva down onto her own. Rachel's hands flew to the covers as her head rolled back, "God Quinn..."

Quinn smiled, pleased with herself as she settled her weight onto her elbows and rolled her hips forward. Rachel thrashed her head and re-planted her hands on Quinn's ass.

Quinn pressed her chest into Rachel's and purred into her ear, "Is this better?"

Rachel whimpered, "God yes... harder."

Quinn's hips snapped forward almost as soon as the words were out of Rachel's mouth as she let out a growl, "You feel so good Rachel."

Rachel struggled to open her eyes as she gasped out, "You feel perfect Quinn." Together they rocked their hips, rubbing themselves against each other's thighs.

Quinn could feel how hot Rachel's center was against her thigh, "I can feel you Rachel..." She hesitated before asking, "Are you wet?"

Rachel's face flushed as she groaned out, "Yes..." The question seemed to do something Rachel as her hips pressed forward faster, harder than before. Quinn redoubled her pace as she moaned into Rachel's ear.

She could feel something building in her center and rolling outward, approaching rapidly, "I'm close Rachel."

Her Diva hissed below her, "Me too, don't stop Quinn, don't stop."

Quinn shook her head as she murmured against Rachel's lips, "Never." She plunged her tongue into Rachel's mouth as her release washed over her, crashing into her as Rachel stiffened below her like someone had run a current through them both. They shook and gasped each other's names as the rocking of their hips slowed.

They were quiet as Quinn gathered enough of herself to press a tender, wet kiss to Rachel's jaw, "Thank you."

Rachel let out a breathless giggle, "Think of that without clothes..."

Quinn groaned, "Mean."

Rachel tugged at her hair so that Quinn would pull back enough to look into her eyes. She brushed her hand over Quinn's brow and murmured, "Soon Quinn."

Quinn cocked her head and even though she'd just found release she shivered as heat rushed through her, "Soon?"

Rachel nodded, "I love you..." And with a gentle smile she added, "I trust you."

Quinn stared down at her for the longest time before she bent her head and pressed a slow, chaste kiss to Rachel's lips and murmured, "Thank you for giving me the chance to earn it."

Rachel smiled at her and then jolted almost violently as a fist hammered on Quinn's door from the hallway, "Quinn, Rachel church!"

Quinn lifted her head to glare at the door, "Go away Fran!"

Her sister replied from the other side, "Mom said it was time for church!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead before she rolled off of her to stand on wobbly legs, "Church..."

Rachel glanced down at her mussed clothes as she sat up, "I need to brush my hair."

Quinn nodded seriously, "Yeah you really do." She smirked at Rachel and let her eyes twinkle with unabashed happiness, "I'd hate to give my sister a stroke."

Rachel scoffed at her, "No you wouldn't."

Quinn ran a hand through her own hair and replied, "No I wouldn't." Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile before turning to Quinn's dresser to commandeer her hairbrush. Quinn stopped her with her next words, spoken softly, and seriously, "I love you Rachel."

Rachel turned her head to look at her as her brown eyes softened, "I love you too Quinn."

Quinn smiled at her as the Diva turned away. She wouldn't lose Rachel, her Diva had promised, and Rachel didn't break her promises.

* * *

**Read and Review please!  
**


	33. Chapter 32

**A.N: Writers' block, thou art a cruel heartless bitch.  
**

* * *

**Monday January 10, 2011**

**8:05 A.M. **

Quinn hurried through the halls of McKinley, annoyed that she'd been made late by her mother and her sister, who still hadn't returned to Cleveland. She'd spent the rest of her holiday without Rachel after the New Year's party Puck had thrown.

A smirk curled across her lips even as she continued to search for her girlfriend. She and Rachel had taken the New Year's kiss to a new level at midnight and if any of their friends had any doubt about the two of them those doubts had been squashed by Rachel straddling Quinn in the middle of Puck's living room for a full half hour before Rachel's hands had started to wander and Quinn had shifted the little Diva off her lap.

The guys had been disappointed, Santana had been impressed, and the rest of the girls had stared at them red faced and a little slack jawed for the rest of the party.

Quinn rounded the corner and nearly barreled into her girlfriend who was also moving rapidly through the halls, "Quinn!"

Quinn caught Rachel's arms to prevent the brunette from falling and pulled her into a hug which she returned enthusiastically.

The crowded hallway prevented Quinn from kissing her girlfriend but she could hug her tight which was enough for now.

As they began to pull away Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear, "I missed you…"

Quinn smiled at her and murmured back, "I missed you too Rachel, was the rest of your holiday alright?"

Rachel shrugged dispassionately and then replied with a small smirk, "I would have preferred to spend it with you…" Quietly, so quiet in fact that Quinn wasn't sure she heard her correctly the Diva added, "In bed." And then Rachel was beaming up at her, "Come on! We have an early glee meeting." Quinn trailed after Rachel as the little Diva pulled her along, red faced and slightly stunned.

* * *

**Friday January 14, 2011 **

**3:36 P.M. **

The week had been… weird, great and hot, but also weird. Rachel had become more affectionate than she'd ever been before, and Quinn was hard pressed to question why as she was drawn into more than one empty classroom or bathroom in the last five days to make out. Not including today when tiny, not manly at all hands had managed to relieve her of her Cheerios top almost before she could blink. The only thing that had stopped them was Santana barging into the choir room with Kurt on her heels. She might have been offended that both were looking for Rachel but she couldn't blame them. The whole week had been colored with the feeling that she couldn't get enough of Rachel. She was getting to the point where if she went more than ten minutes without Rachel near her she became surly. It was feeling that both Santana and Kurt seemed to share as they'd let them make out for a few minutes before seeking them out. When asked why they suddenly acted like they were tied by an umbilical cord to Rachel Santana had snapped at her and Kurt had simply blinked helplessly before asking if they could go find Rachel.

Rachel for her part seemed to take the sudden closeness in stride, remarking that it was about time her sparkling wit and blinding talent made itself useful in the form of devoted friends.

Santana had taken offense to the devoted part; Brittany's reply that Santana had interrupted lady kisses the night before to text Rachel had undercut her indignation just a bit.

Quinn had noticed though that Rachel wasn't wrong in that all of the gleeks seemed just a little more devoted than they'd ever been before. Puck and Finn loomed in the background while Rachel was in the halls, Mike and Sam had taken to flanking her on their way to any of their AP classes. Mercedes and Tina had asked for voice lessons and had been put out that at least part of Rachel's lunch was already taken up by giving voice lessons to someone who wasn't them. Artie had asked for tutoring in a class that he was getting a solid A in from Rachel and earned himself a funny look even though Rachel had agreed to help him prepare for a big test in the class. And Brittany, Brittany was everyone's secret weapon. The tall blonde Cheerio had an uncanny ability to know exactly where Rachel was at any given point in the day. Even if she hadn't seen Rachel she still knew where she was, except at lunch between 12:15 and 12:45.

So that day in glee when Mr. Schue had asked for volunteers Rachel had popped from her seat and the rest of the club had leaned forward in anticipation. That was something else that made Quinn just a little nervous for reasons she couldn't name, everyone, and she meant everyone, including Mr. Schue who was still trying to ruin Rachel's career, hung off of Rachel's every breath now. They were quiet and respectful and they seemed to view Rachel's singing the way Quinn always had, as if they were witnessing a living miracle.

Rachel beamed at the group and stated, "This song is dedicated to my lovely, perfect girlfriend!"

Quinn's cheeks colored as Santana nudged her in the ribs and Brittany let out a tinkling giggle.

Rachel had opened her mouth to begin as a heavy piano accompaniment was played by someone from the jazz band;

" _Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?"_

Rachel smiled as she took a step closer,

"_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?"_

Rachel took another step and cocked her head just a bit and Quinn answered the question in the song and mouthed 'I love you' earning a gentle smile from Rachel as she continued,

"_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a lover to come inside?"_

Rachel was standing before Quinn now and she offered Quinn her hand which Quinn took and pressed to her lips with slightly watery eyes,

"_It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

_The breath before the kiss_

_And the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?"_

Rachel dipped and pressed a quick kiss to Quinn's lips and pulled away with a slightly impish smile as Quinn stared up at her breathlessly, trying to work out what Rachel was trying to say to her in song.

_La La La La La La La La_

Rachel ran a hand along Quinn's jaw,

"_There you are, sitting in the garden_

_Clutching my coffee,_

_Calling me sugar_

_You called me sugar"_

Rachel dropped to her knees in front of Quinn and slid her hands up her thighs before clutching at her hands and giving them a squeeze,

"_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?_

_Tonight"_

The room was silent for a long, heavy moment before a loud smack was heard and Santana let out a yelp, "What the hell Britt?!"

Brittany frowned at her and demanded, "Why can't you ever ask me for sweet lady kisses like that?"

Santana blinked at her before turning to glare at Rachel, "Thanks a lot Rachel, thanks a lot."

Rachel ignored her as she gave Quinn's hands another squeeze, "Quinn?"

Quinn blinked down at her before muttering, "I can't think straight with you on your knees in front of me…"

Santana, Rachel, and Kurt were the only ones who heard her quiet words and their reactions were wildly different. Kurt for his part let out a slightly disgusted huff before launching from his seat while a lecherous smirk tore across Santana's face.

She nudged at Quinn's side yet again, "Get some Q!"

Quinn glared at her before returning her gaze to Rachel who was smiling gently at her, "I didn't mean to embarrass you Quinn."

Rachel ducked her head and Quinn was quick to catch her chin, "You didn't embarrass me Rachel, you never could. I just…" She considered what she was before finished, "I'm surprised. I… Does this mean you are…?"

Rachel, in typical Rachel fashion, completely disregarded the fact that they were surrounded by their friends much to Santana's delight, "Ready? I am. I trust you Quinn and you've been more than patient."

Quinn shook her head immediately, "Never think that waiting for you isn't something I do for the rest of my life, willingly. I want you to be ready Rachel, I don't want this if you think you have to."

Rachel smiled softly before speaking quietly, "I want it Quinn… I want you."

Santana sucked in a breath, "Oh lord…" She turned to Brittany, "Sweet lady kisses later Britt?"

Brittany nodded but didn't take her eyes off of Rachel and her Captain.

Quinn let out a breath and asked hopefully, "Tonight?"

Rachel stood and pulled Quinn to her feet with a delighted laugh, "My dads are home at night during the week, you know that."

Quinn nodded as she deflated just a little bit, "Right."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and whispered in her ear, "Not this weekend but next weekend? They'll be in Akron for the whole weekend, Friday to Sunday night, late Sunday night." She nipped at Quinn's ear, "We'd have the whole weekend to do whatever we want…"

Quinn's hands fisted in Rachel's sweater before she murmured into Rachel's neck, "I can wait seven more days, I could wait a hundred."

She felt rather than saw Rachel's nose scrunch up, "Seven more days is plenty Quinn, don't be a martyr and don't try to turn me into one."

Quinn nodded before pulling away, "Finn looks like he's going to have a stroke and Mr. Schue looks really uncomfortable."

Rachel snorted, "That's what he gets for continuously trying to ruin my career."

Quinn rolled her eyes before reclaiming her seat and pulling Rachel into her lap before the Diva could settle into the seat next to her.

She nuzzled at her neck as Tina let out a sigh behind them, "I love Faberry."

Quinn wrapped her arms around the Diva's waist as Rachel settled into her, "Are we hanging out this weekend?"

Rachel shook her head, "Sorry, my grandmothers are coming into town and daddy has declared it family time. Which is stupid, you are family."

Quinn nodded, "I don't mind Rach, Frannie still hasn't left."

Rachel let out a sigh, "Is she still being mean?"

Quinn shrugged, "We just don't talk, and worst comes to worst I could take her in a fight." She pressed a kiss to Rachel shoulder, "When will I see next?"

Rachel hummed thoughtfully, "Probably not till Monday." She was quiet for a moment before piping up, "But I will text you so much you get sick of me this weekend."

Quinn shook her head, "I could never get sick of you." She ignored the slightly nauseous feeling in her stomach as she realized that she wouldn't see Rachel until lunch on Monday as they shared none of their morning classes and morning Glee meetings weren't every week. She let out a huff before resolving to enjoy her last few minutes with Rachel in the here and now.

* * *

**Monday January 17, 2011**

**8:21 A.M.**

Kurt breezed into the girls' restroom with the broken sinks so he could check his hair before class started. He was hoping to maybe run into one of his girls at some point but so far they'd all been MIA. He checked his teeth and his hair in the mirror before a flash of pink caught his eye in the mirror.

He turned and saw that Rachel's pink bag was resting outside one of the stalls which was a little weird because Rachel avoided this restroom like the plague for the most part, "Rach?"

He waited before calling out again, "Rachel sweetie, are you alright?" There was no answer and he narrowed his eyes, "Are you getting naked with Quinn?" Again there was no answer so he shrugged and turned back to the mirror. He pulled his pretty iPod from his bag and pushed the ear buds into place as he blasted a song from Rent. He turned with a flounce and grabbed Rachel's bag as he bobbed his head along with the loud music. He could take the bag with him and give it to her when he saw her.

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


	34. Chapter 33

**A.N: I know, I suck, but hey... update *Ducks flying fruit* Sorry!**

* * *

**Monday January 17, 2011**

**10:02 A.M. **

Quinn smiled at Santana as the Latina let out an impatient huff, "Where the hell is Britt?"

Quinn shrugged and then smiled a moment later as her fellow blonde skipped towards them in the hall, Rachel's pink bag trailing behind her.

Santana stared at the bag for a long moment and then asked, "Why do you have Rachel's bag Britt?"

Brittany blinked at her before turning to her locker, "Kurt gave it to me."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow, "Why didn't he give it to her during your second period."

The taller blonde shrugged without looking at them, "She wasn't in class." She slammed her locked shut and spun to look at them, "I have to go." She pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek, and skipped down the hall, no doubt headed to her third period, Rachel's pink bag rolling along cheerfully behind her.

Quinn frowned after the tall blonde, "Why wasn't Rachel in class?"

Santana snorted, "Because it's Spanish with Schue? She could learn more Spanish watching novellas with my mom."

Quinn turned to scowl at her, "I wasn't asking for why you would skip Spanish S, Rachel isn't you is she?"

Santana glared right back, "Tone down the bitchy Q, I do not appreciate it."

Quinn deflated a little bit, "Sorry S, I just haven't seen Rachel yet this week."

Santana nodded, "I figured…"

Quinn pouted, "And I won't even see her during lunch… she has her 'special project' going that I can't know about apparently."

Santana laughed at her, "She has been pretty secretive." She shrugged a moment later, "Whatever Q, let's get to class."

The two girls hurried down the hall and though neither could explain, each of them fought the sudden, powerful urge to hunt down Rachel Berry.

* * *

**12:16 P.M. **

Kurt sat down next to Quinn as the rest of gleeks settled themselves at their normal table. Finn was already halfway through his tray and Puck wasn't far behind. Santana was craning her neck looking for Britt and Quinn wore a black scowl on her face as she poked at her lunch no doubt upset that she wouldn't see Rachel for lunch if she hadn't already.

Finn swallowed a mouthful of food and looked up at Quinn, "Hey Quinn?"

Quinn grunted at him, "What?"

He wilted just a little before he seemed to muster his courage enough to ask, "Have you seen Rachel today? She wasn't in first period."

Quinn tensed as she always did when Finn spoke of Rachel but the feeling passed as she frowned, "She wasn't?"

On either side Santana and Kurt tensed as the Latina muttered, "Two classes? No way Berry cuts two classes in one day… no way she cuts two classes in one year."

Quinn nodded, "I…"

Kurt pushed his tray away, "I'm sure she has a good reason, I mean we know she's here, she did leave her bag at school this morning, if she'd forgotten it last week she would have bullied a janitor into opening the school for her."

Santana leaned around Quinn to stare at Kurt, "Did you actually see her though?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, "No…"

Quinn turned on the gleeks and demanded, "Has anyone seen Rachel today?"

Everyone grew quiet as they considered the question before one by one they shook their heads or mumbled nos.

From next to Finn Sam piped up, "And it isn't two classes she's skipped, it's three. She wasn't in AP History either."

Santana spat out, "Where in the hell is she?!"

Quinn stamped down her own agitation as Santana and Kurt coiled next to her, while the rest of the club seemed to tense in slight alarm, "I…"

"Hi!"

The table started as a whole as Brittany waved at them before plopping into the free seat next to Santana before swiping one of the cookies on Santana's tray, "Thanks San!"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Britt, "Where is Rachel's bag Britt?"

Brittany's brow furrowed for a moment before she answered, "I don't have it any more."

Kurt rubbed a hand over his brow, "Did you see Rachel, did you give her the bag?"

Brittany shook her head slowly, "No…"

Quinn ground down her teeth, knowing that her worry for Rachel wouldn't be seen as legitimate excuse to Santana if she was rude to Brittany, "Where did you leave her bag Britt?"

Brittany smiled at her, "I didn't leave it anywhere Q."

Quinn nodded, "Ok…"

Brittany finished with a bright smile, "I gave it to Karofsky!"

Quinn tensed as she snapped, "What!?"

Brittany shrank back, "Well yeah, I saw him it the hall outside the auditorium getting a water and he said he'd give Rachel the bag."

Puck muttered darkly, "After he filled it with dog crap or something."

Brittany turned to frown at him, "He was just being nice."

Santana patted Brittany's hand and mumbled to Quinn, "She didn't mean anything bad Quinn, and if he did do something bad to the bag Puck and I will kick his ass."

Quinn nodded slowly, "Yeah alright."

The glee club returned to their lunches though there was an air of unease around the entire table now that hadn't been there before.

Santana took a bite of her lunch before asking Kurt, "Where did Rachel leave her bag anyway?"

Kurt swallowed the bite of salad in his mouth to answer, "In one of the girls' restrooms, the one with the broken toilet and sink."

Quinn chanced a glance at Santana and so she had a perfect view of the blood draining rather impressively from Santana's face as the Latina lurched to her feet, "Dios…"

Quinn placed a hand on Santana's forearm, "S?"

Santana grabbed her hand and yanked Quinn to her feet, "My… my…" She choked around her words as their friends grew alarmed.

"Santana?" Mercedes set her fork down.

"San?" Puck stood halfway.

"What's wrong?" Finn blinked at the both of them.

Santana finally mastered her words again as she gasped out, "My nightmares Q, that's how they end… with Rachel's bag in that restroom." She turned on Kurt, "Was it outside the handicapped stall?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah… so?"

Santana swayed on her feet and Quinn steadied her as she whimpered, "S… Rachel dies in your nightmare…"

"What?!" Puck exclaimed as he stood fully.

Santana and Quinn exchanged a loaded look before they turned almost as one entity and bolted from the table. Puck was hot on their heels as the rest of the club scrambled to follow.

The entire club charged through the halls of McKinley, Kurt bringing up the rear as they hurried towards the girls' first floor bathroom near the choir room.

Santana and Quinn slammed through the door first as the rest of the club poured in behind them, the boys hulking forms taking up much of the space that was usually large enough for the glee girls. Santana rushed the handicapped stall and pressed a trembling hand against the door.

Quinn felt her heart lodge in her throat as the door stuck, locked from the inside.

Santana's face, already pale, went completely ashen as she backed away from the door with her hand clamped to her mouth, "No no no…"

Quinn came up to Santana's side, "San…"

Santana turned to look at Quinn, "Q… I… in my dream the door is locked. I can't. She was so cold Q… she was alone and cold and Kurt…" She paused as she shook her head, "No… he got the bag, he picked up the bag, that isn't right, in my dream he doesn't, he picked up the bag." She turned on Kurt, "She was screaming, in my dream she screams through the duct tape, did you hear her?!" She seized his jacket and shook him.

Kurt flinched away from her, "I…" He looked terrified of Santana, "I had my earbuds in Santana, I didn't hear anything but Rent."

Santana let him go abruptly as she shook her head again, "But… you picked up the bag…"

Quinn placed a hand on Santana's back as she ordered, "Puck, breakdown the door."

Puck looked at her, before shooting a terrified look at the door, "Q…"

She all but shrieked, "Now Puck!"

Santana pressed her face into Quinn's neck to mumble, "It's too late Q… if she… it's too late by now."

Puck set his jaw before he charged the door, shoulder first, and smashed his weight into the door, his formidable size more than enough for the flimsy lock. He stumbled into the stall as Quinn and Santana froze.

Quinn didn't believe in prophetic dreams but she remembered the terror in Santana's face, how much the dreams had horrified her friend.

From the stall Puck called out, "What were we supposed to find in here S?"

Quinn knew the answer, Rachel, bound and gagged, "Rachel."

The mohawked boy turned around, blocking the entrance to the stall, "Well… this stall is empty. I think the lock was just stuck."

Santana shoved past him a second later, "What?" Quinn rushed to grab her friend as Santana's knees buckled, "She…" The Latina let out a sob, "She isn't in here!" She beamed at Quinn and caught the blonde in a hug, "She isn't in here Q!"

The glee club eyed Santana as if she was crazy as Mercedes drawled, "Yay?"

Santana scowled but didn't respond as Quinn ran a hand through her hair, "Alright, but where is Rachel?"

Finn furrowed his brow, "Maybe she didn't come to school?"

Kurt shook his head, "She wouldn't have left her bag over the weekend Finn."

Quinn led the club from the bathroom and eyed them as they milled about, "We can look for her."

Her friends nodded and looked ready to split up to do just that as a teacher strolled past them and paused, "If it isn't the Glee club…" He offered them a small smile before a frown creased his face, "Isn't one of you missing?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, our captain, Rachel."

He lit up, "Oh yes, that's who missing. She's in the auditorium if you need her for something. I stopped in there to pick up something from backstage; she was with one of the football players." He shrugged, "He seemed upset about something."

Quinn watched as Finn's brow furrowed as he looked at the boys, "But all the football players Rachel knows are right here…"

Quinn nodded slowly, "But she was in the auditorium, she was alright?"

The teacher nodded, "Sure."

Next to her Kurt narrowed his eyes, "What do you teach? I've never seen you before."

The teacher turned to stare at Kurt before he whispered, "Sure you have Kurt, you probably just don't remember." The man shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled from the group.

Puck rocked on his heels before demanding, "Are we going to the auditorium or not?!"

Quinn started, "Yes. Let's go."

The club turned and hurried towards the auditorium, but when Quinn chanced a glance back the teacher was watching them with a pleased smile tweaking his lips.

* * *

**12:44 P.M. **

The club turned into the hallway that housed the entrance to the auditorium just a shout tore through the otherwise silent hallway, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

The club rushed forward and burst through the doors of the auditorium only to stall at the tableau that awaited them. On the stage, cradling a gasping Rachel Berry in his arms was David Karofsky.

He looked so relieved to see the club that he must have missed the murderous looks on just about every face as he yelled out, "Something is wrong with her! She can't get enough air to tell me how to help her!"

Almost as one every member of the club blurted out, "Asthma!" Before most of them exchanged slightly befuddled looks.

Finn mouthed the word before muttering, "Rachel has asthma?"

Quinn ignored them all as she sprinted for the stage, "Where is her bag?"

Karofsky pointed to the first row of seats and Quinn seized the bag before vaulting the stage and nearly face-planting. She slid to her knees at Rachel's side as she fumbled with the bag.

"Is your inhaler in here baby?" Rachel nodded through her gasps as she tried to smile at Quinn. Quinn shoved her hand in to the bag and after what seemed like an eternity she pulled the inhaler from the outside pocket and pressed it Rachel's lips.

She pressed the metal tube housing the albuterol and Rachel did her best to draw the medicine into her inflamed lungs. Three more pumps had her lungs expanding a bit more and three more after that had the panicked look in her eyes fading as she stared up at Quinn.

Quinn let out a relieved gasp as she leaned forward to press a kiss to Rachel's forehead, "God Rach…"

The diva pulled the inhaler from her lips and mumbled, "Sorry Quinn…"

Quinn shook her head as tears welled against her will, "I'm just glad you're ok." She smoothed Rachel's hair back and nodded to Karofsky, "Can you pick her up? We should take her to the nurse."

The boy nodded and with little effort scooped Rachel into his arms. The two of them hurried down from the stage and moved past the glee club.

As the club followed them from the auditorium, intent on the nurse's office Kurt brought up the rear once again and came face to face with the teacher that had told them where to find Rachel.

The man was smiling, and looked pleased with himself as he stated, "Good riddance to this day." Kurt's eyes widened as memories rushed through his mind, so disorienting were they that he nearly missed the man's next words. He nodded to Kurt as he walked past him with a mumbled, "I guess the _third_ time really is the charm."

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


End file.
